Broken
by cartuneslover17
Summary: "For a geek he sure knows how to keep it strong..." What I thought should have happened in TDA. It's Heather's point of view as she observes a certain someone throughout the second season.  Now with everyone's POV! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Probably Our Only Day Off

_**This is basically something that has been eating at the back of my mind since TDA first aired. I admit I didn't watch the entire series, because I think it's just not the same as TDI, so this story is basically chapters taken place AFTER challenges, all from Heather's POV. **_

_**Please read and review!  
_**_

It's amazing that we've come this far after TDI ended. Okay, that was sarcasm, in case you people thought I had lost my mind along with my hair. Speaking of hair, I'm wearing this disgusting mullet than makes me look like an Asian hillbilly!

We're all on a day off, thank God. I'm sitting on top of my bed, getting a little R and R, enjoying the day while it last before we take on another one of Chris's lame-o challenges. Thinking back on those challenges, I've asked myself: Why the heck did I join the series in the first place for the grand prize if I'm so rich?

More popularity.

True, I'm the most popular chick at school who rules over the losers with an iron fist(I've often dreamed of ruling a country one day), but being well-known just only by the students isn't enough. I need _more_.

True, I've gained losses, such as control over some of my rivals, especially Lindsey and Beth, but do I care? I _almost_ do.

"Gosh!"

Who the heck is bothering me from my much needed beauty rest? I reluctantly get up from my bed and make my way out of my trailer, and what to I find?

Pimply geek nerd quarreling with Mr. Badboy.

"I said I was sorry!" The geek known as Harold grumbled as Duncan held him by the collar. "Geez, if you didn't like num-yos you didn't have to watch and get hit!"

"True," Duncan said as I watched him raise a threatening fist close to his face. "And I definitely don't like you."

For just a second...I wanted to rush down there and pry the geek off his disgusting, delinquent-sweat hands. But being me, I had better things to do. Although I did stick around when Duncan pushed Harold to the ground and walked away with a sneer. I almost laughed at the OMG expression on Harold's face as soon as Duncan left.

But that expression turned to a scowl, as the geek picked himself up off the ground and just took out those lame childish toy things he had brought along on the trip. What were those things...yo-yos?

"Hey, Heather," he greeted me, showing off his toy. "Want to play with my num-yo?"

As if!

"I'd rather stick my head in a cotton candy machine than play _lame-yo _with the likes of you, geek!" And with that I went back into my trailer, returning to my beauty rest.

Lying on my bed, I go through one of the magazines I brought along this season. Is it possible to hate people in magazines for having lovely hair while mine is taking forever to grow? Pissed, I toss the magazine away and just look up at the ceiling. Uh! Would it kill to have television around here?

I must be really bored because I'm looking out the window to watch the geek do his stupid tricks with his stupid toy. I watched as he flipped the num-yo like a pendulum. Hmm...that's actually a nice move...

Oh, great, here comes Ms. Loud-and-Proud, smiling like she's somebody. And Harold, the lovesick nerd, smiles that special smile to her, and she just returns it as she passes him to get to our trailer. I immediately turned from the window and just focused on my nails...Uh! I need a manicure! We exchanged mean expressions, the hate just increasing the longer we were stuck together. She goes to her bed and does her own thing, and I'm ignoring her as I just lay back on my bed.

Okay, I'm not tired, I realize that now. Without a word, I just leap off my bed and leave the trashy trailer. Since we're not on television right now, I take off the stupid wig, the heat attacking my bald head. Uh! I'm going to get Lindsey for making that stupid dare!

"Hi, Heather." Harold greeted me once again. Oh, man, is he annoying!

"What?" I snap, jerking my head toward him. I must have scared him, and I do have a tendency to scare people with my demanding voice, as he stepped back, his num-yo dangling from his hands.

"Uh, you still want to play with my num-yo?" He asked innocently as he showed my that lame toy once again.

"Oh, I must be so bored..." I muttered to myself. "Okay, but just for a few minutes!"

I should have said no as the geek kept yammering about the basic strategies of his toy, and adding a bit of the laws of physics. Oh, yawn...

"But I'm sure you can think on your toes," he insisted as he handed me the num-yo, "or on your fingertips."

Barf. What a lame joke.

"This is easy," I said as I dangled the toy in my fingers, "a three-year-old could do this!"

"Actually, if you've read the box this toy is for five and over," Harold told me intellectually. "The num-yo is easily breakable, therefore certain parts consumed by a chil three and below could-"

"I know, Harold!" I snapped. Uh! He's just full of it, doesn't he? No wonder Leshawna broke up with him.

"I'm just reminding people of the dangers we know today! Gosh!" He actually yelled back at me, taking the num-yo from me before putting his hands on his hips. Wow, he looks like a girl when he does that. An ugly, geeky girl...

"Lunch time!" Yelled Chef, banging a spoon to a pot like a hilbilly farmer would do.

Oh, yay...Glop, glop, and more glop...And dessert? Weeks-old cake, in other words, glop. I miss fries and burgers, I've forgotten what it tastes like...

Walking toward the cafeteria, I suddenly hear breathing behind. I turn around and it's Harold, breathing in and out like some stupid fish.

"What do you want now?" I snapped.

"I thought I'd walk with you to the cafeteria," he offered.

"Oh, eww!" I gagged. "I don't need you breathing down my neck!" And walked faster, but the geek still kept pace and we entered the cafeteria together.

"My own special recipe," Chef said with an evil, annoying smirk on his face before he took out a big boiling pot of...I have no idea.

He scooped some up and threw it in our trays, bits of it landed on my top.

"Geez, watch it!" I cried as I saw a small stain on my top. Oh, gray does not go well with mahogany red...

Suddenly, a hand offered me a napkin. I turn to see it was Harold, offering me another smile. I scowl at him before yanking the napkin out of his nerd-sweaty hands and quickly wiping my top.

"That's a good color for you," Goth girl said with a smile before walking over to the table. Uh, I hate her almost as much as I hate her outfit! Besides Leshawna, she was definitely an enemy of mine. If she came so far and made it to the final round in TDI, I had better keep my eyes open this season.

Taking my tray, I go over to a nearby table. Lots of space, on account of Lindsey and Beth just scooted out of the way, and away from me. Whatever. Oh, they're giggling together and talking about stuff...BFFs they keep calling each other.

They deserve each other. One has brains, the other hasn't. One has looks, the other _totally _doesn't.

I pick at my food in silence, occasionally scratching my bald head. Suddenly I hear that annoying breathing noise again and glance to see Harold has sat down next to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he said before he took a forkful and actually ate the disgusting garbage.

I roll my eyes in annoyance.

**_SPLAT!_**

I quickly turn to see Harold's face in his food. I look up to see Duncan laughing like an annoying hyena before high-fiving DJ. I look down and watch as Harold removes his face from his ruined food, his glasses covered and bits of glop in his hair and his nose. Oh, gross! He glares at Duncan before he wipes a hand across his face, and rubbing his fingers over his lenses. Then he just went back to eating his already ruined meal.

Boy, for a geek he sure acts strong...

"Here, Harold," I suddenly say as I push my tray towards him.

He was obviously surprised as he stared at my tray as if I bombed it.

"Uh..." He began nervously, that annoying geek voice drumming in my ears.

"I am so not eating Chef's 'special' recipe tonight, okay?" I snapped. "So be a pig if I care!" And with that, I stood up from my seat and marched out of the cafeteria back to my trailer.  
_

I'm laying on my bed as I had done before. So...bored...

It's night time and the other girls are in the corner juicing it up like The Babysitters' Club. As usual, I'm not invited. Don't care.

"Harold still digs you," Gwen told Leshawna. "You know that, right?"

"Honey, I've known from the moment he laid eyes on me," Leshawna laughed. "I let the dog get his treats when he totally deserves it."

Again with the ghetto slang. I don't even know why I'm listening. I must be so bored I can't wait for tomorrow to take some challenges.

"Does that mean you don't really like Harold?" Ms. Brainless asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't like him," Leshawna said carefully. "But, honey, he's fighting a losing battle."

"I think Bridgette would know," Lindsey said, "she'd discuss the goods and bads on dating Harold."

"Bridgette got voted off, genius," I snapped all the way from my bed.

I remember that challenge all too well...Surfer girl and her partyboy boyfriend were completely sucking face the whole day. The idiots kept at it even after they were voted off and were taken away. Uh! They must have drank each other's drool!

The other girls just glared at me.

"Well, excuse me, Heidi," Lindsey shot back.

"It's Heather!" I bet she's forgetting my name on purpose just because I blew her off back in TDI and rejected the so-called 'BFF bond' we had.

The other girls just ignored me and just continued talking as if I weren't there. Fine, I'll pretend they're not there and I'm in my summer house in my huge tub drinking mango juice...

"Gosh!"

Oh, I know that voice too well...I look out my window to see Harold, in geeky superhero pajamas, holding his left foot in pain. There was a large stone in front of him.

"You threw that, I know you did, Duncan!" He shouted at the distance.

"Then you better watch where you're going," the voice of the badboy snapped from probably inside the boys' trailer. "'Cause I might throw an axe next time."

Considering his reputation, he'd definitely do it. I mean, the guy wrestled a deer!

I watched as Harold grumbled to himself before heading off into the distance. Where can he be going this late, in a dump like this?

He was gone as soon as I blinked. Uh, forget it! What could be so cool that he does at night, anyway? I'm not sure the geek even knows the term 'cool'.

I just sit back on my bed, closing my eyes, and try to get some sleep. I definitely know I'm going to need it.  
_

_**Duncan is one dude that annoys the HECK out of me! Harold is my favorite guy character, and I support him for voting off Courtney. Did you really want her to win the money back in TDI? I'm sure as soon as she won it she would dump Duncan cold...she does that a lot now, if you haven't noticed.**_


	2. Goth Getting Attention,Hate it

_**This is after Trent gets voted off.**_

_**Please read and review!  
_**_

Well, this was an interesting night.

Apparently my team just found out that our winning was rigged and it was all because of Goth girl's lovesick puppy of a boyfriend. Okay, I know they love each other that it's sick, but seriously throwing off his own team just for her? How cheesy and cliche!

But that wasn't the surprising part.

Goth girl deliberately asked Trent's team to vote him off! She voted off her own boyfriend! Well, ex-boyfriend actually...

Oh, here comes the water works as I spy Chris showing Gwen the video of Trent's elimination that she wanted done. I'm smirking if you people haven't already known. She and Trent broke up! And I didn't have to do anything! I'm surprised her tears aren't soaking up her cheap mascara, adding some color to her skin.

Oh, here comes Mr. Badboy comforting her, assuring her it wasn't her fault! Well, duh, it is! Gwen just dumped the only guy that could accept her gaudy clothes and creepy Gothiness, and he was like being her corny knight in rusted armor! I wonder if Trent ever found out that Gwen was the reason he was voted off...If he does, I bet his expression would be the most epic OMG expression in television history!

I'm leaning against some studio wall, hidden well in the shadows, watching as Gwen and Duncan embrace. For a second there...I almost felt sorry for Goth girl. _Almost._Hmm...she and Duncan sure have been spending time together lately, and not because they're on the same team...

Oh, my gosh! Could it be...? Are they seriously...? If Duncan's control freak girlfriend saw this, it will definitely be _totally dramatic_!

"Hi, Heather." Oh, for the love of...

"What?" I snapped, glaring at the pimply face of the nerd I knew so well.

"Nothing," he said. "I saw you here and thought something was wrong."

"I'm not the one who broke up with her boyfriend," I snapped. I jabbed a thumb toward the tent where Gwen still was after she telling Duncan she needed some alone time, still watching the video over and over with so much guilt. "Go over to Ms. Teardrops-On-Her-Guitar-Boyfriend if you want. See if I care you get smothered in her Goth tears."

Harold said nothing as he slowly made his way over to the tent where Goth girl was crying her colorless eyes out. Fine, leave me! I don't care! I watch as Harold approaches Gwen, placing a disgusting hand on her shoulder. Oh, this is just another one of those cheesy movie scenes...He speaks to her in that annoying, dull voice as Goth girl wipes her tears. Then they hug.

For some reason, I feel myself tense. No, I'm not jealous! As if! It's just that Goth freak's getting all the attention for her stupid little break-up and guilt. I bet the viewers feel just as sorry for her.

Oh, wah! Cry me a river...which Goth girl seems to be doing right now as she sobs on Harold's shoulder. Eww...he has tear stains on that tacky shirt of his...But he lets her do it, as he holds her close.

Maybe _too_ close.

Uh, I need a shower! I'm so blowing this drama fest as I walked away, leaving Un-Beauty and the Geek to their yucky hug.  
_

She and Trent must totally be meant to be...

Gwen is so out! And after Trent!

Look at Chef handcuffing her and dragging her to the lame-o-sine. Oh, I should have this on tape! Wait a minute, Chris has _everything _on tape! He'll let me see the tape later!

Oh, here comes Mr. Badboy saying goodbye like they do in those cheesy romantic movies...yes, I think something is up between them.

"I'll take her place," he said to Chris, looking at Gwen sadly.

Say what?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chris said with that annoying laugh of his. "If you ask to leave...that makes no difference, my friend. If Gwen's out, she stays out."

The first time ever I have to agree with him.

Goth girl smiles as she is dragged into the vehicle. "Thanks for trying to be noble," she tells him as the vehicle drives away. "But do my a favor and stay in the competition! I'll be rooting for you!"

Oh, barf...same lame style, same lame feelings. Wow...Duncan seems almost heartbroken as he waves to Goth girl as the vehicle disappears. If he cries, I will so laugh.

The stupid ceremony over, I'm just walking around, getting some much-needed exercises. The food actually tasted like food for once. Want to know why? Chef didn't cook it. Apparently our very own DJ has some pretty okay skills in the kitchen...Oh, I feel fat. I ate so much I think my shorts might have become a little tighter. But that's a small price to pay to have an actual cook this season. I'm hoping he makes a nice salad with some olive oil and capers...

"Evening." I glance over to see Harold walk past me, and in those stupid superhero PJs of his. Uh, out of everyone, why do I always bump into him? I noticed there were a few green splotches on the front of his chest...

"Hey," I said in a firm voice, halting him. "What happened to you?"

Harold looked down at his chest before turning to me. "Remember the space alien episode? Well, Duncan found Chef's paintball and used me as an unknowing target. 'Grief counseling' he calls it..."

Oh, yeah. Courtney is _so_ old news. I rolled my eyes at the geek. "Okay, that's stupid...who would want to cry over losing Gwen?"

"I would," Harold said simply.

Why did that suddenly feel like a slap in the face? Oh, yeah...Duh! Gwen getting attention even when she's not around anymore! Why does Harold even pity her, better yet, miss her? She hit him in the head with shovel, for crying out loud! Still, like Duncan, she and Harold might be a rare pair...bad clothes, bad hair, stupid break-ups...Them hooking up would be SAL.

That means 'such a laugh' if you people can't afford unlimited text messaging.

"You would, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Even though you guys aren't that close?"

"She's still a friend," Harold retorted, almost angrily. "And friends are always there for each other." Then he gave me a look that was like whoa. "I'm sure you may or may not know what that's like."

Oh, burn...I mean that in the least bit of sarcasm but that actually hurt.

"I'm popular, alright?" I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. "_You_ may or may not know what that's like."

"Yeah, you're popular," he agreed. "But for how much longer?"

I gave him a 'what the heck' look.

"We've been on television for a season and a half," he informed. "And all of Canada knows you well, Heather. How popular can you be for long?"

"Well, _excuse_ me!" I snapped. "Who says only the good girls get the attention? If you've seen the latest Survivor episodes, you'd recall how people like me get all the viewers!"

"Technically, that's because the viewers wonder when they'll get what's coming for them," the geek told me. He gazed at my bald head. I refused to wear the mullet. "And apparently, you just got yours."

I growled and glared at him, tightening my fists as I stormed off. "Oh, go choke yourself with your own num-yo!" I walked a few feet away before glancing over my shoulder, wondering if he was watching me.

He was gone.

What a creep. And a jerk! Who was he to tell me about my status as well as aiming for attention? I'm popular, he's not! I'm good-looking, he is _so _not!

Yet why does it feel like he has a point?

Uh, please! Booknerd! He's just trying to shower us with his lame-o booksmarts that even Noah, the biggest bookworm in the entire cast, wouldn't want to hear about!

I better walk a farther distance. Who knows what DJ might cook up for breakfast?  
_

_**Gwen and Trent breaking up was one of the biggest reasons why I didn't watch TDA or TDWT. It feels like all my hoping has died along with the pair. :(**_


	3. Courtney Made Me Realize I Care

_**Courtney's back. Don't hate me on the way I've portrayed her; it's a close enough edge to the real her. **_

**_Please read and review!  
__**  
"Oh, you are completely brainless!"

I turned from my manicure to see Courtney giving Lindsey crap when the blonde was just offering her a bunk to sleep on.

Yeah, that's right. Courtney's back.

She wasn't kidding when she said she would contact her lawyer and sue the show. As if it wasn't bad enough that DJ quit and we had to go back to eating glop...

It was a huge surprise when she showed up. Chris was having us do some lame bank robbery scene and the CIT bragger just pops up...boy, I've never seen Duncan so scared before, unless you could count that time when he had to hug some stupid Celine Dion standee.

She sued the show; how was that even possible? And the way she was giving Duncan killer glares and saying he had been cheating on her with Gwen...Hey, this is television, man. A lot of things can never go unwatched.

And she's _changed_. She's not the same annoying and scared loser from season one. She's actually competitive, snappish...mean.

Almost like me.

Okay, as if! That outfit is _so _tacky with those shoes and she really needs to see a make-up artist...

I'm just glad she's not in my team, she's in our cabin, but not in my team. Apparently, her team lost because of her so-called 'leadership'. She sucked being leader in season one, what difference does she make with this season? No duh her team tried to vote her off, but you know the sucky part of it? They couldn't Her stupid lawyer made Chris promise that on the day that Courtney arrives, she can't be voted off. Instead _she_ decides who goes.

And that person was Owen.

Big, fat, dorky Owen. I've actually gotten used to his constant eating and constant farting, I think I almost miss him. _Almost._

Her team was pissed. But does she care? No. All she wants is to win, win, win. She and I could make a great alliance...But I'm better than that, and besides, she's after Beth right now because Ms. Braceless Face is the only one to give her lip and is willing to knock her down if she has to. Wow, has Beth changed...if only I could say the same for her clothes and body.

I know Courtney just wants to do the alliance with Beth just so she can have someone to the work for her(hasn't she always?) and just dump them on the spot(remind you of anyone?), but Beth's smart; she's another geek, duh.

And we _all _know she's this major competitor because she wants to bring down Duncan. Wow, in the first season, she was drooling over him and admiring the ground he walked on. Now she wants to kick his butt. Duncan's alright with that. He's looking forward to some 'friendly' rivalry between him and his chick.

As usually, I'm ignoring all this, just trying to finish my manicure as Beth steps up for her BFF, telling Courtney she's a a jerk. A jerk, wow...if she couldn't come up with anything better...

"Hi."

I look up and see, you guessed it, Harold. Uh! Why the heck does he have some near-dead flowers in his hand?

"Hi, Harold," Lindsey and Beth greet, despite the drama unfolding between them and CITwit.

"What do you want?" Courtney snapped. That's my line!

"I just wanted to say welcome back," Harold said politely as he strolled over to Courtney with his usual geeky smile. "Though I know you sued the show to get here, it's great to know another friend is going to spend the second season with us." Okay, not only was he a geek, he was an idiot.

He is _way _too friendly. Doesn't the geek know how to hate anyone? And why can't he hate Courtney like everyone else? The chick beat him up with a lightpole for crying out loud!

"As a member of your previous team," he blabbed on. He held up the flowers to her. "I welcome you back, friend." Oh, yeah, nice gift...why not add some weeds while you're at it?

But all of a sudden, I nearly jumped when Courtney slapped the flowers out his hands and the fell to the ground. She stamped on them with the heel of her tacky shoe and grinded it on the puked-on carpet as she glared at Harold, who just watched.

We all were are shocked. Even me.

That. Was. Harsh. Big time.

"Don't flatter me, you loser," Courtney told him coldly. "Our team sucked. And what made it really suck was having _you _in it." She pointed a finger at him.

I nearly dropped my manicure brush. If I wasn't paying attention before, I was now. I can't tell what Harold was feeling. His jaw didn't drop, his eyes didn't bug out. He just appeared...surprised. Something inside me was screaming for him to slap her. No, I'm not defending him. As if! I just wish he wouldn't be so freaking hippy-ish and just hit Courtney already, the idiot!

"Gosh!" Was all he said before turning around and getting out of our trailer. I just watched as he left, and something inside me felt like it dropped and hit something hard. Before he left I thought I saw something through those geeky glasses of his. It almost seemed like a sparkle. Not the usual 'I'm so happy' sparkle. It was more of a sad sparkle.

I don't know what I was feeling, but it sure was all for the geek. And I think I'm going to be sick to actually believe I might feel...bad for him? Please! I turned from the doorway which Harold had left through before I turned back to look at Courtney.

She folded her arms with a satisfied look on her face. Okay, she is definitely not the nice, annoying girl we all know anymore.

"Well, that was a waste of my time," she muttered.

"That was so mean!" Beth shouted as she got right in Courtney's face. "Harold was just being nice!"

"Forget nice!" Courtney scoffed. "I just want to win!" She said that before in season one after her team lost the very first challenge, and she lost. What hope is it for her this season?

"Too bad you lost too much already..." I muttered. Oh, snap, she heard.

Courtney glared at me with a look that was like whoa. She stomped over to me, getting in my face.

"What was that?" She demanded. Gosh, she needs a mint. Her breath smells like she made out with a raw fish! And that's usually Izzy's doing.

"Oh, please," I scoffed. Like I would ever be scared of her! "You heard me. I wouldn't be surprised it Duncan was making out with Gwen behind you back."

"He what?" Courtney cried. And she ran out of the trailer. Thank God...she was giving me a headache.

"Dang," Leshawna sighed. "Guess the dating game just got a whole lot harder."

"What about you and Harold?" Lindsey asked "Aren't you guys taking it on as well?"

"Girl, don't be playing me like that," Leshawna said in her usual annoying, sassy voice. "I mean, Harold's a good boy and all but...come on, the dude is a walking stick figure who can't even throw a dodgeball."

"At least he's good at beatboxing..." I muttered. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. Did I actually say that? Good thing I didn't say it too loud. Why I suddenly said that, I might never know...I just continued on with adding the white tips to my French manicure. It's sloppy but there are no beauty salons around, are there?

While I do that, I listen to the other girls talk. I'm that bored, okay? They're talking about the usual stuff. School, family, friends...hopes and fears. Hopes and fears? What is this, Tuck Everlasting? That movie sucked, by the way; the book, too. I really hope Chris isn't planning to have us act out any scenes because the guys in there are not hot, the main girl is totally lame, and the plot is just plain stupid. I'm a critic, alright?

I can related to the stuff they're talking about. School. My kingdom in which I rule. Family. My money providers. Friends...okay, skip that. My hopes and fears? Well, you already know I fear sumo wrestlers. What are my hopes? Well, I'm hoping big I'll survive this season in this freaking place.

You don't believe me, do you? What exactly do I hope for? Gee, I don't know, love? I was using sarcasm again.

There, done. My French tips weren't perfect but they were pretty close and I hope I don't wreck them in some extreme challenge. I quickly blow on it so it can dry before I sleep.

The other girls are laughing at something stupid that Beth says. Uh! There's no juicy gossip or rumors that I could use to spread around and crush some loser's rep. This is why I don't usually talk to others, not because they're losers and because they hate me because they know I'm better than them. And if you think I feel lonely because I'm usually by myself then shut up!

I decided to take another walk, so I jump off my bed and exit out of the trailer. Boy, it's freezing, but not as bad as the time I was locked in a freezer back in the first season; my eyebrows were a nightmare. I rub my bare arms to try and rid the chill. Uh! The wind is like cold needles to my bald head!

I'm just walking around, getting some exercise. I thought the geek would pop out of nowhere and just annoy the heck out of me. I walked a few minutes...then ten...then half an hour...

Where is he?

Not that I care, no way! I'm just getting ready for when he 'attacks' and I'll be all up in his face so he can leave me alone! Do I enjoy his presence? Please! Sure, he's like the only one out of everyone who actually has nerve to talk to me in a friendly manner, but what's the point of that if he knows I'll just insult him and turn him away? He's like my punching bag. I've never hit him, but I might in the future if Duncan doesn't finish him off first like he almost did earlier when he pushed Harold into a pile of mud after an argument with Courtney.

I have to admit, Duncan and Courtney's relationship has become total fail after that day when Owen made the stupidest decision that got us all screwed. Half a summer wasted for nothing, and we were all competing, what could have been our last time, for a million bucks. Now you people already know that no one wanted me on their team. Did I care_? Almost_. I thought if I was by myself, I could grab the money easily without some idiot partner messing things up.

But I messed up a lot, and I got quite hurt for it. Stupid beavers...Everyone was laughing, and I bet the viewers were as well. That's when Harold came by in some stupid canoe. Oh, man, he saw me cry! How humiliating! I'm bald, in pain, and I'm acting like a baby! But instead of throwing salt in my wounds like everyone else would do...Harold actually felt bad for me.

For me! Idiot geek didn't realize that even though I'm glad he pities me, that doesn't change anything. I'm still a queen bee, and even though he let me team up with him and called me his friend and promised to split the money with me, I called him what I called most of everyone in the cast.

Nothing.

I reminded myself that I was the special thing, he was absolutely nothing. Just another pawn in my game; another alliance to get what I want and drop him in the end. Just nothing...

Why do I suddenly feel regret?

Oh, duh! It's because of him and the other losers, especially stupid Owen, that we're here and I'm not at the mall shopping. Uh! I hate everyone! I'm a drama queen, deal with it.

Taking a short break from my walking, I sit down on some barrel. I felt something beneath my butt and I picked it up. It was Harold's stupid num-yo. Idiot must have lost it. I thought I would just make it harder for him to find it as I slowly held my arm back, intending to throw it to a great distance. But after looking at it...well, maybe playing with it a little wouldn't hurt...

I idly let the stupid thing dangle between my fingers, letting it go back and forth, back and forth. Wow...it actually seems kind of fun watching it do that. I must be really bored...

Then I loop it around my fingers and dropped it, then pulled it back up again before it hit the ground. I was actually giggling, only a little. I think I just smiled. Then I stood up and twisted around with the stupid toy...well, maybe not _that _stupid...

"Wow, you're better than me."

I froze, the num-yo dangling from my fingers. I quickly turned to Harold was behind me. He wasn't smirking with an "I-told-you-so" look or anything like that. He wasn't even smiling. Just that same dull expression I remember too well from when I first saw him back in the first season.

"Oh, it's you." I snapped as I quickly rolled up the stupid toy that nearly gave me away. "Here." I tossed it to him and he caught it. "You should try being a bit careful where you put your toys, little boy."

"Thanks," Harold says before turning around and begins walking off. Oh, just like that? No lame greeting? No wanting to converse?

Not that I care! I'm just pissed he's actually starting to avoid me instead of trying to talk to me. I will _not _go unspoken to!

"Where the heck do you go every night?" I blurted out. Well, I am a bit curious what he does at night. He certainly can't be howling at the moon. He would make a lame werewolf; a scrawny, geeky werewolf.

Harold turned to look at me. "That's really none of your business." Did he just give me lip? Oh, no he didn't!

"Well, excuse me!" I shouted, not caring if I woke half the studio up. "Fine! Get lost then! You and your stupid num-yo." I turned my back and folded my arms, not wanting to look at him. After a few moments, I turned to see he was walking away, almost _too _quickly.

Fine. I'm alone. I'm glad to be alone. Who wants to be around a geek in the middle of the night? Definitely not me.

I yawn. I need sleep now. Another stupid challenge, another pile of crap from the lawsuit loser.  
_

I can't believe Courtney's team s_till_ didn't vote heroff, considering her lawyer could no longer defend her and now she was an open target. I bet it's because they love seeing Duncan mess with her. She may kick him in the jewels, she may pull him by his eyebrow piercing, but he'll still get the last laugh.

And here he is getting another laugh as he 'accidentally' drops soup on Harold's pants. Did I forget to mention it's _very _hot soup? The geek was dancing around, crying out as if they put a match in his pants. Duncan and Justin were laughing like idiots.

Justin's laughter sounded like a hyena. Uh! I swear! I liked it better when he was just mute. I thought _that _guy was a hunk? After seeing what a total manipulative jerk he actually was toward the end of the first season, I must admit that I have quite some competition. But I know his weakness, and it's his face.

Speaking of faces, Harold had another OMG one before grabbing his water and dumps it on his pants.

"Oh, dude wet his pants!" Duncan laughed as he pointed at it for all to see. "Again!"

Everyone else laughed. Even Leshawna. Looking between her uncontrollably laughingand Harold just standing there, being a target for everyone's entertainment, I couldn't exactly tell what the geek was feeling, being laughed at by the big woman he considers his 'soulmate'. Soulmate? Give me a break! Romance is dead, and it's been dead for him since Ms. Loud-and-Proud dumped him.

Surprisingly, I didn't laugh. Maybe because I've grown use to Duncan's dull humor and his pranks are just getting old. All I know is, I could not stop looking at Harold as he glared at Duncan before he took a seat. Next to me.

Geek looked down at the big splotch on his pants as he tried wiping away the muck with tissues. Nothing to eat and his pants were dirty...

I must really not be that hungry as I suddenly found myself pushing my tray towards him. He looks up at me, obviously surprised. Just like last time.

"Well, you got nothing," I said. Then I quickly hid what could have been mistaken as pity as I added, "Because I'm not eating this and you're food is all over your pants." I tapped on my tray. "Just eat."

Harold said nothing as he looked at my tray as if I poisoned it. Oh, please! I'm not _that_ cruel.

**_SPLASH!_**

Duncan just slapped his head from behind and now Harold was face first in soup that tasted more like sewage.

"Oh, my bad," Duncan laughed before high-fiving Justin. His constant bullying, I've noticed, has increased a bit more after finding out Harold was the reason Courtney got voted off back in the first season. I wonder why Harold didn't have Duncan voted off instead...

Harold spat out the soup and coughed. He glared at Duncan as he quickly stood up from his seat. Is he going to punch him? If he tried, it would a fail, considering his strength.

"Gosh!" He said in a deep, angry voice. I voice I've never heard come out of a geek like him. "You watch! You're going to wish you left me alone!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow at him and gave him one of his 'Do-I-care?- looks. "You should have done the same to me back in season one, nerd." He held a fist at him threateningly. "Because until this season's done, I'm going to make you wish you never messed with me."

I looked down at my hands. They were gripping the tablecloth, almost digging into it. What's wrong with me all of a sudden? First I feel like I need to stand up and do something, now I feel as if the world just might end!

But it's just stupid Harold!

And stupid Harold just stood there, sizing up with Mr. Badboy...then he scoffed and walked out the door of the mess hall. Just...wow. He looked pretty steamed. I've seen him mad before, but not like this. It's almost freaky and...scary.

I suddenly found myself standing up, not moving but reaching out a hand toward him...Why did I do that? Uh, so many emotions...Duncan gave me a weird look and I just glared at him. I've glared at him lots of times, but this time...this time it felt personal.

Personal? Okay, where did that come from? And why am I doing what I'm doing? And why all this for that geek?

"You should so put melted chocolate in his underwear again!" Justin snorted. Again? Duncan did that to Harold before? How did Harold take it? Did he have more underwear after that? Didn't Duncan steal his underwear?

Why am I asking myself so many questions? And concerning this geek? Why am I even thinking about the geek at all? Why the heck do I care?

"Chocolate or not..." I turned to see that it was Courtney who spoke out, all attention was on her. "I think he makes accidents, which is another thing that makes him so gross..."

"Besides the obvious?" Leshawna questioned. I couldn't believe her. She's talking trash behind Harold's back. She's mean behind his back. She's a two-face! She's tainting his love for her! She doesn't care anything about him!

Oh, man, so many emotions! I'm gripping something hard because the tablecloth sucks. I look to see it was my tray, messy but I didn't care. I suddenly needed to hold something to feel pressure against my skin.

"And you know what else?" Courtney snickered. "He's part of his school's glee club...and he usually sings wearing tights!"

The others laughed at this. What was so funny about tights and singing?

"And did you know his grandma's so messed up she ended up on the top of some building and she had no idea how she got there!"

Duncan and Justin were leaning against each other, laughing louder than the others. I'm betting Courtney is suckish with the elderly, because even _I _love my own grandma.

"Oh, and the num-yos!" She giggled. "With that lame gizmo, he gets _num _right in the _yo's _a lot, people!"

Pressure...pressure...suddenly, both my hands were griping the tray, my knuckles were becoming pale.

"And do you know what the loser wants for his birthday?" She won't shut up will she? "A moped! I mean, yeah, go retro, but the 50s called, they want their vehicle back."

"Oh, girl!" Leshawna laughed. "That's funny right there!"

I slowly shook my head. I couldn't believe these people. I looked toward the window...oh, no...

Apparently Harold hadn't left completely as I saw him quickly duck from view. But I got a good glimpse of his face to know he heard every word...

"And don't get me started on that sister of his-" Courtney went on.

_**WHAM**!_

It was as if the world suddenly became still as all eyes stared at Courtney...whom was now lying on the floor completely unconscious and a _huge _bump on the side of her head. Then all eyes turned to me.

I blinked a couple of times before I realized I was being stared at. I looked to see Chris and Chef with huge OMG expressions as they stared at me.

I looked in my hands. The tray I had griped on to sure was quite a weapon. I didn't think it would do much damage.

I don't think I was thinking at all as I quickly threw the tray down and ran out of the mess hall as fast as I could. I can't believe I did what I did! Why did I do it? Why did I hit Courtney so hard with my tray that she was now growing a candy apple on her face? Why?

Because...because I _do _care.  
_

_**She's BEEN caring, she's just too cool to admit it! :P**_


	4. They Broke Him

_**Remember the episode "Million Dollar Babies"? Well, this is my take on it, and trust me, it's TOTALLY DRAMATIC.**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

Yes, that's right.

I, Heather, said I do care. I really, _really_ do care.

For the geek.

No. He's not just some geek...he is my friend.

Now most of you are thinking that I've completely lost it, like someone just wrote a fanfiction and made me totally OOC. A queen bee who is _so _concerned for a geek...so be it. It took me this long to realize that Harold deserves to be treated right, deserves so much better than any of us, better friends, to be exact. And while I'm not really BFF material, I'm trying to be a friend and going after Harold.

I've ran for quite a while after I gave that freaking Courtney a slam to her face. I could hear Chris's voice in the distance, yelling for Chef to call the paramedics. Oh, we have paramedics now? I thought the jerk said he wasn't responsible for any injuries on this stupid season...I stopped and panted before turning around just in time to see Courtney placed on a moving bed and rolled out of the mess hall. I must have quite the strength because that is by far the ugliest bump I've ever seen, even more ugly than the mosquito bite she got in season one.

She freaking deserved it. And I wished I could've stuck around so even Duncan and that two-faced Leshawna could be taken away by paramedics as well. I saw the faces of everyone as Courtney was taken away. Everyone was just shocked. And Duncan...wow, he looks pissed. At me, well, duh! I don't care if he hates me more than he already does...I don't care if any of them hate me more than usual...I don't care that as soon as Courtney wakes up she'll want to kick my butt...

All I care about is finding Harold and tell him...tell him what?

After my short break I continued running to who knows where. I just passed every studio lot, trying to find Harold.

"Harold!" I called as I looked in the Western movie lot of the studio. I remembered so well this was the place where Chris gave him a cow udder prop to wear and Harold would laugh about wearing 'cow boobies'. The word 'boobies' reminded me of that humiliating flash scene in season one...and Harold got the best look out of all of them. I was still cringing at the thought that he saw my chest, yet he didn't brag about it or mentioned it at all after he left. It was like he was respecting my femininity...

He showed respect for everyone. He still held a helping hand to his Killer Bass team even when stupid Courtney considered him the most useless...he assured Bridgette to fight her fear and trust him when they were doing some acrobat challenge which my team lost because Lindsey can't count...he even showed excitement when Chris always tried to wear us out with harder challenges...he even showed sympathy when Gwen felt guilty about having Trent voted off...

When did I start crying? A cold tear slid down my cheek as I kept running, looking for him. I've never really cried much, taking too much pride in my character. But Harold...the horrible things that have happened to him really makes you want to cry a river.

"Harold!" I called out, choking on a sob. "Please! Where the heck are you?" I was getting frustrated. I decided to climb the stairs of one of the lots and when I finally got to the roof...

There he was.

"Harold!" I gasped. I admit, I was actually happy to see him.

He was looking out toward the scenery before him, his back to me. He didn't even turn, as if he didn't realize I was present. He seemed to also be doing something with his hands...

"Harold?" I repeated softly. Thankfully, my tears had dried up as I approached him cautiously. I reached out toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He suddenly shrugged it off as he turned to glare at me. "What do you want?" He growled. Okay, did our universes just switch or did Harold showed complete hostility? I looked to see he had a PDA in his hand. Since when did he have a PDA?

"Harold," I began, "don't listen to what Courtney said! She's just stupid-_er_!"

"What makes you think I'm bothered by this?" He said, glaring at me. "I don't care."

I've told myself the same thing many times, but that was never the truth and Harold's not showing it. I looked in his eyes and I saw something...different. Different isn't a good word, but there was something terrifying about the mean look he was giving...it was as if something snapped.

"You don't care that she just insulted your family?" I demanded. I placed my hands on my hips, but I wasn't entirely angry. "I guess you wouldn't care if I told you I completely knocked out Courtney and now she's in the infirmary with a huge lump on her face."

Harold just looked at me for quite a long time. Tick tock...tick tock...

"I guess I don't."

Okay, ouch. Who was he and what had he done with the caring, concerning, excited geek we all know and love?

"Why are you even here?" He asked as he turned away from me and continued typing on his PDA.

Can you believe this guy? He's been always coming up to me, wanting to chat and suddenly he doesn't want my presence?

"I came here looking for you!" I shouted angrily. "I was worried!"

He turned to me, and there was something scary shining in his eyes. "You worried?" He let out some sort of sarcastic laugh, something I've never heard him do before. "Why would you worry? You never show worry for anyone!" He began to grow angry. "You've never cared!"

Oh, why don't you just stab me in the back? I quickly shook my head, trying to reason with him when I really had the desire to actually want to punch him. "I do care!" I shouted. "I really do! And if you think I don't really care, why else would I have ran my legs off trying to look for you?"

Harold just scoffed, another thing I never knew he would do, and turned away. "To do the usual as you've done when we first met...just throw salt at the wounds."

I just stood there, completely dumbfounded. A tear rolled down my cheek and I don't think he would even care if he saw it.

So I left.  
_

That jerk! I never even thought I'd ever call him a jerk! I've done the unthinkable and he just turns me away, not thanking me or anything!

It was night time and it was said that Courtney was still pretty unconscious after the blow I gave her. Who knew when she would wake up...I hope it's never.

I can't go back to my trailer. The girls would be there, and I'm not sure whether they'll congratulate me or hate me even more after what I did to Courtney. I know Leshawna will be at me because, in my opinion, she and Courtney seem like BFFs. More like BTFFs...

Best. Two. Faced. Friends.

I stand by the window where my bunk was next to, and I listen to what the girls are saying.

"She knocked her out!" Beth cried. "Personally, I'd give her a friendly thanks-for-beating-the-witch...but she's not exactly friendly material, is she?"

"She was mean," Lindsey added. "Courtney, of course. But wasn't that blow a little bit much?"

"Much is right!" Ms. Loud-and-Proud said angrily. "Heather is going down!"

I knew it...

"Why do you think she did it?" Lindsey asked. "You think it was for Harold?"

Oh, I'm nervous right now...if they're on to my sudden caring for him, I'll-

"That guy? Please!" Leshawna scoffed. "Basically, Heather wanted Courtney to shut up because she was being the center of attention."

Phew! Looks like someone _is_ as stupid as Lindsey...

"So you don't like Harold?" Lindsey asked carefully.

"What do you think?" Leshawna said sassily.

I think you're going to be single for the rest of your life, thunder thighs. I wanted to shout out at them, I wanted to hit Leshawna for being so mean. A two-face! She said she wanted to be a good influence on kids...what kind of freaking influence is that? Raise someone's hopes up and then bring it down on them behind their back?

Remind you of anyone? Yeah, I'm not proud right now...

I sigh as I slowly move away from my trailer, rubbing a hand over my wig. Yeah, I'm wearing the stupid mullet. It's freaking cold and I'm not wearing a coat right now...I lurk through the shadows toward the boys' trailer and peek into the window. I see Duncan and Justin talking. Oh, Duncan looks even more pissy than earlier...

"She totally trashed my girlfriend!" Duncan growled as he looked at the floor. "If we lose the next challenge, she's so going down!"

"What about Harold?" Justin asked. "Isn't he the reason Courtney's in the med. room in the first place?"

"That skeez?" Duncan laughed. "I doubt Heather would eat a corn chip just for him. No way, dude. Heather is just annoyed so much that she had to put it away some how..."

Does everyone think I'm heartless and uncaring? Okay, don't answer that...

I turn away from the window and shiver as the night grows colder. I know this is the time of night Harold would be out as he usually does. The question was would I see him tonight?

Probably not. After that argument with him, I'm not sure if he'll be willing to look me in the eye anymore. I know I've completely changed things for everyone. Because of that incident, it's every man for himself, trust will be limited, friendships are questioned(trust me, I've seen the fire between Beth and Lindsey lately), and romances will eventually die.

Just like Gwen and Trent...like Courtney and Duncan...like Leshawna and Harold.

I admit, I've watched the TDI episode when Harold gets voted off and he and Leshawna share this cheesy moment and kiss...isn't it strange how the moon suddenly became full when that night should have been a crescent? I showed no emotion, I was disgusted, but I showed no emotion.

Maybe I might have twitched a bit and my magazine was bent on itself. No, I'm not jealous!

Am I?

Screw that question. I've got enough questions to fill a textbook. Like will I be voted off? Am I going to regret my actions in the future? Will Harold ever go back to the way he was?

That last question was killing me. I still can't believe Harold, of all people, yelled at me. I've never seen him so mad before. And while we're on the subject that I do care, I'm frightened. For him.

As for myself that revolves around him. Looking back, I ask myself, why did I push him like that? Why did I use my manipulations on him when he was just being a friend? Why did I tell the viewers that there was no way in heck he and I could ever be friends?

I have no friends...that must be no surprise to you. And I will admit that it does feel lonely, even though I have several admirers and boyfriends behind me, it's just not the same. And Harold...those moments between us were precious...

You people are suddenly caught by my sudden change in opinion? Don't worry, so am I. I'm questioning myself if this whole change of face thing is temporary...or the start of something new. While I know there was no way I could change the things I've done, what about the good things offered to me still?

Like Harold...

It's painful, you know? They bring in some geek with a keyboard and a load of underwear and nobody wants him...yet when they see the usefulness in him they suddenly grow attached. But then the attachment thins as people go with their same type of people and use the geek as television replacement...How do I know this?

Experience...

I wasn't always this hot, that's all I can say. Maybe I'll share my secrets with you, maybe I won't...

Right now, I'm just leaning against a wall, waiting for everyone to sleep so I can sneak into my bed. I needed sleep bad after all I went through today.

Something suddenly caught my eye as I gazed over to a nearby trash can. A string of some sort was dangling from under the lid. Why does it look so familiar...

I reached out, curiosity taking over my disgust, and pulled at the string. And something slid out of the garbage...

And my heart broke.

It was Harold's num-yo.  
_

Last one to sleep, first one up. I didn't want to risk being cornered by Ms. Loud and Proud or Mr. Badboy. I skipped breakfast as well. The breakfast was grosser this time anyway...

But I couldn't avoid challenges. And I just wanted to hide as Leshawna and Duncan glared at me while Chris gave us instructions. Their looks could break glass and I felt like shattering right now.

And Harold...he hasn't said a word since last night. He won't talk to anyone, better yet look them in the eye. And he's avoiding any contact with me.

Harold, please! I wanted to shout. I do care! I care about you more than any of these creeps! I'm your true friend here!

"And though Courtney is out and my crew's deciding whether we should rip the lump from her head just like that," Chris laughed as he gave his usual annoying smirk, "we're still on. Apparently, because of Heather's, ahem, 'actions'..."

All eyes turned to me, and I just wanted to run away again. Harold didn't even turn in my direction, he just watched Chris.

"Ratings are up, baby!" Chris shouted. "So challenge time! Whoo!"

The next thing I knew, we were brough to some stadium.

"For the first challenge," Chris smirked, "one person from your team will be partaking in a little friendly wrestling..." He smirked as he looked at us. "Justin...and Harold."

I gasped as I glanced over to Harold as Justin smirked at him. But Harold...he was neither surprised nor scared. He seemed pretty calm. Oh, sure, could you call 'serious face' calm?

"Ladies," Justin winked at Beth and Lindsey before removing his shirt. The two morons shrieked and giggled before he tossed it to them. Oh, yawn, he's flexing his muscles and showing off his abs. I've seen an anorexic with better body quality than him!

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt, skinny boy?" Leshawna asked Harold.

"I guess," Harold muttered. Good, he talked even though it lasted only 0.05 seconds. He slowly removed his shirt...

Okay, wow...what is wrong with me all of a sudden? He was a twig! Yet the skin looked nice...and his muscles looked normal but ho-

Okay, I think that was just a mispronunciation...

"Hope he doesn't break you in two," Duncan laughed as Harold and Justin entered the arena.

I'm scared for that, I really am. It's not that I'm calling Harold a weakling, but Justin is _so _going to destroy him!

"And begin!" Chris shouted before ringing a bell.

"Go Justin!" Lindsey and Beth cheered before Justin flashed a teethy smile and launched himself at Harold.

I closed my eyes...oh, Courtney was going to have company soon...I heard a grunt. Slowly, I opened my eyes...

And I saw Harold holding Justin down on the ground as he grabbed hold of one of his legs.

For someone so scrawny, Harold really got a hold of him. And Justin was grunting, trying to break free...I think I heard him whimper. Then Justin flipped them over and soon he was on top of Harold, pinning him to the ground. Oh, no...

"Any last words, nerd?" Justin laughed.

"Just a few," Harold said. _"__Sa ta qaD_!"

What the heck did he just say? But I didn't have time to wonder as Harold suddenly shoved his knee right into Justin's abs before Justin groaned and Harold got off from underneath and grabbed him by the back of the arms. It was all a blur before Harold jumped on him and tightened his grip as he placed Justin's arms in front of him and was stretching them beyond the limit.

"Wow, the white boy's got something afterall," Leshawna said.

He's got a lot of things, you useless jerk.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Justin cried before Chris rang the bell.

"Well, that was unexpected," Chris observed. No kidding. "The winner! Harold!"

Automatic cheers boomed from the speakers...but Harold showed no pride. He just stood there as if nothing exciting happened, as if he had never beaten Justin.

Justin just lay on the floor, crying for mommy. Big baby...  
_

Third challenge. The second challenge was already over.

I suck at badminton, okay? Beth kicked my butt.

Trying to forget that humiliating scene, as well as trying to send Harold mental thoughts of concern, Chris gave us the last challenge of the day.

Cheerleading.

I hate that sport. Yes, even I passed up the stupid airheads' requests to be cheer captain. I'm not the flippy type and the uniforms are horrid...

And, to no surprise, my team was having a hard time trying to figure out a cheer. I stood out while Duncan and Leshawna were discussing. I snuck a look at Harold, he just watched the other team plan their cheer.

What could he be thinking? About yesterday at the mess hall? About the fight we had? My caring? Did he know Leshawna was messing with him? I didn't want to imagine how heartbroken he would be if he knew the whole truth...

"We are not cheering for your favorite con man!" Leshawna argued with Duncan.

"Well, I ain't cheering for your favorite rap artist, MC Whatever!" Duncan shot back.

"How about we do a cheer for Lawrence Herkimer?" Harold blurted out. Oh, yes, he was talking again!

"Who the heck is that?" Duncan asked, annoyed.

"Cheerleading innovator?" Harold said. "Created one of the best moves in cheer history? Are you really that suckish in history like you are in most of your classes?"

Oh, bad move, Harold...

Duncan's eyes flared before he grabbed him by the collar so they were looking eye-to-eye. "What you say, geek?"

But Harold wasn't afraid as he usually was with Duncan...instead, he showed equal hostility. Not equal. He looked scarier in comparison.

"I'm saying you suck," Harold spat. And he really did. Duncan pushed him away before wiping his face of spit.

"Oh, he's dead..." Leshawna said. Will she shut up? She never makes anything better, does she?

"Well, the other team's cheer was okay," Chris snorted as he approached us. "What's your cheer?"

But Duncan and Harold ignored him as they began butting heads. I could only watch, scared for Harold's life.

"I should murder you on the spot," Duncan growled, pushing Harold.

"I'm surprised your little gold digger of a girlfriend didn't kill you for smooching it close with Gwen," Harold shot back.

"What did you call Courtney?" Duncan shouted angrily.

The other team and Chris was becoming our little audience...

"Oh, come on!" Harold shouted. "She doesn't really want you more than she wants the million dollars. Why do think she left you in pain when she had the suitcase of cash?"

"You calling my girl a traitor?" Duncan challenged as he raised a fist at him. "You traitor?" He was never going to let _that_ go...

"I'd call your 'girl' a bunch of other things but I doubt Chris can censor them all," Harold shot back.

"Indeed I won't," Chris laughed. Oh, he'll do anything to get more views, won't he?

"It's your fault Courtney's out!" Duncan growled. Then he pointed a finger at me. "Your stupid girlfriend knocked her out because of you and your loser-ness!"

After avoiding me all day, Harold finally looked at me. It was not a nice look...

"She's not my girlfriend!" Harold shouted, startling everyone. "She's not my friend! She's not my _anything_!"

Why did that little monologue suddenly break something inside me? He didn't call me his friend...anymore. He was no one's friend from the looks of it. He was just so...so...

"Dead!" Duncan shouted before he grabbed Harold by the shirt and attempted to punch him.

But Harold did something that none of us never thought would _ever_ happen.

_**CRACK!**_

He punched Duncan. Hard.

For a skinny guy he really was that strong as I saw blood squirt out of Duncan's nose, the impact of Harold's fist making part of his face purple with pressure as well as undeniable pain. It was a horrid sight.

And Duncan fell to the ground, coughing and groaning.

Everyone was quiet as we all looked at Harold. He just stood there, a mad look on his face. Then he turned to Chris, who seemed a bit frightened by him at the moment.

"We have no cheer," he said before walking away.

Yet I felt like cheering for him at the moment...but it wasn't going to change anything.  
_

Night came at last and Chef patched up Duncan's bruised nose. He was quite a sight. Soon would be the ceremony and you all already know my team lost.

Justin and his team are somewhere celebrating their victory, so Duncan and Leshawna were in the boys' trailer discussing who to vote off. I was standing outside the window, listening in.

I have no idea where Harold is.

"I'm going to kill that geek!" Duncan shouted before he groaned in pain as he lightly touched his bandaged nose.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Leshawna laughed. "But you just got owned by a twig guy!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up..." Duncan muttered. "Let's just vote him off and be done with it..."

"Hold on," Leshawna said. "Yeah, white boy got you good. But what about Heather?"

I widened my eyes as I listened in a bit closer.

"She's the whole reason Harold's all He-Man suddenly," she went on. "If we vote her off, Harold might go back to same dude he was...though the anger might never end."

Duncan scoffed. "That won't do much. You heard him. He said she was nothing to him."

Oh, throw salt in my wounds, why don't you? As much as it hurt, I continued listening.

"Both are pretty good targets to get rid of," Duncan added. "But I say we vote off Fist of Fury. Then he'll stop drooling over you and we can go on without any geek breathing down on us, got it?"

I thought I saw some sort of guilt in Leshawna's eyes. I was wrong. She smirked at the thought. "You got it, sugar."

No! No! No! Harold can't go! He's come so far, and done so much!

And he's the only comfort I have through all this unwanted drama...

"Heather's no threat to us..." Duncan assured her with a smirk. "...anymore."

Or so he thinks.  
_

Here I am. Sitting in the dressing room/confession booth. A box in my hands.

"To all you viewers out there," I said into the camera, "some of you may agree that Harold's got to go. Well I, Heather, think otherwise..." I sighed. I'm making this confession whether I'll like it or not...

I look at the box in my hands. Pulling the lid off it was no problem.

"I know you people think I've gone crazy for doing this..." I went on as I sorted through the ballots in the box. "But I've thought a lot on him, and what he's done for our team...even for me." I took out the ballots that read Harold on them. "He deserves to win more than anyone."

And I placed new ballots into the box before putting the lid on it.

"So say goodbye to Duncan."  
_

It was a dramatic yet hilarious goodbye as Chef dragged Duncan by his legs and threw him into the lame-o-sine.

"This ceremony's rigged!" Duncan ranted as the vehicle drove off. "I thought I told you to vote off the geek!" He shouted to Leshawna.

"I did!" Leshawna protested.

I sat at my seat, holding my Gilded Chris, smirking to myself. Though the smile didn't last along.

Where was Harold? He left as soon as Duncan was announced to leave this season. Why does he always leave like that? It makes me wonder if he enjoys being around people anymore...

Well, people that are unlike us, I mean.

Once the ceremony was over, I took another walk through the studio. I dug into my pocket and took out Harold's num-yo.

Yes, I kept it. I can't understand why Harold just trashed it...did Courtney's stupid comment burn him so much he was willing to trash it to gain respect he knew Courtney would never give him? It just makes you want to cry...it was like a little boy refusing to kiss his mother goodbye before starting his first day at school.

I didn't kiss my mom before I started high school...I'm starting to regret that now...

I regret a lot of things. Yes, it's true, really. But the one thing I regret the most...not being a friend to Harold.

Yes, I've went on and on about how Harold is just some geek who deserves so much more and all that. But I can't help but think that maybe Harold...what the others did to him...that he was...

I sighed as I let the num-yo dangle from my fingers. I admit it, I love this thing now. After saving it from the trash, I cleaned it and kept it well hidden from the others. Then I've started practicing. I'm getting good at it, but I could never be as good as Harold.

Thinking back to how Harold tried to teach me, I wonder if I'll ever see that same Harold again. He was so nice, so helpful...

Today, he seemed like a monster that spread out of his good guy exterior...almost like the Hulk. And like the Hulk, he _smashed_ Duncan. Deep down, I was wondering when the heck the guy would ever get back at Duncan for all the crap he took from him? I mean, through wedgies and face-firsts in food, I wondered if he would ever snap...

I admit I don't like this new Harold, and I'm a bit frightened by him.

I miss the old him. The _real _him.

I smile a bit as the num-yo twirls around, it being the only source of happiness on this dreaded, sad outlook tonight. I nearly trip as I spot a familiar silhouette in the distance...

"Harold!" I gasped before quickly pocketing the toy and racing toward him.

My heart sank. He didn't bother to look in my direction. He was going through that PDA of his once again, the same, cold, hostile look on his face.

It was like looking in a mirror...

"Harold?" I spoke softly. I didn't dare touch him, the rejection of him shrugging off my sympathy would be too much for me.

He wouldn't look at me. I can't hate him for that anymore...I know I've given him a hard time in the past, I just have to accept it now.

I cleared my throat. Though it would be useless to say this, I just wanted to tell him anyway. "I...I rigged the elimination thing. I'm the reason why Duncan's gone." I tried to smile, trying to hope Harold would smile as well.

He looked at me for a second before he went back to his PDA. "Whatever."

Remember how I said it was like looking in a mirror? The reflection was far more crucial than the real thing.

I didn't care if he saw my tears or not. I just ran off, trying to keep my sobs under control.

My head hurt...my stomach was empty and growling from not eating much...but most of the pain came from my heart. Yes, I _do _have a heart. And it is aching. Bad.

I said I care. And I care about Harold. A lot. You people can go ahead and think what kind of 'a lot' I mean. It's a no brainer, basically.

Still, it freaking hurts! Rejection hurts! And I think I'm being killed right now...Emotional pain, feelings of hate and sadness blending into a mixture of wanting to puke while crying...

Where is the real Harold? Why is he replaced with _this _Harold?

Because...because they broke him.  
_

_**If you're wondering what Harold was saying before he totally brought down Justin, "Sa ta qaD" is Klingon for "I accomplish challenge". :D**_


	5. All I Wanted

_**I'd like to thank StarReader86 for giving me this awesome idea for this chapter. Thanks, buddy!**_

**_You will DEFINITELY like this chapter. ;)_**

**_Please read and review!  
__**

I don't hate Harold. I never did, to be honest, despite all the constant remarks and criticism I've given him since TDI. He doesn't deserved to be hated.

The others do.

Remember I totally knocked out Courtney a while back? I'd do it a hundred times but even that won't make her realize that Harold is the whole reason her team had been successful. She's useless, she knows that. The reason she's biting at Harold, he's a better competitor than she could ever be. He's better than any of his Killer Bass teammates.

Beatboxing talent...figure skating techniques...ninja skills...compassion...forgiveness...

That last word made me burst into tears once more. I still remember how he had given me a chance and placed me on his team so we would get the million dollars together. Unlike the others, he held a helping hand to me, the meanest, cruelest character on the show, well, now second compared to Courtney this season...But still, he stood by me, no matter how much I wanted him out of my space...He spoke to me when I didn't want to open up...He saw some goodness in me when the others thought I had no soul; Gwen told me that, of course...

I wipe my tears as I lean against a wall. Oh, so tired...But I don't feel like going to me trailer, and besides Leshawna is there, and we know she'll suspect me responsible for having Duncan voted off. I look off into the distance and see the tent where Chris usually keeps the tapes of earlier moments in the season. He wasn't there so I went over.

Sitting at a nearby chair in front of the screens, I idly go through a few episodes taken during our time in TDI. I was definitely not a happy camper, nor a friend for that matter...Oh, there I am calling Leshawna's earrings the ugliest I've ever seen...

That's not all that's ugly about her.

I fast forward to other episodes and who do I find in the next clip?

You guessed it. Harold.

Oh, no...Duncan made him pee in his pants! And holy cow! They stole all his underwear and he's wearing red lace! His teammates are laughing...and there I am bossing everyone around and not caring that Leshawna is allergic to pineapple. If I had a pineapple right now I'd shove it down her throat.

She is definitely not the same as she was in the first season. Lies...greed...manipulation...Reminds you of anyone?

I turn off the television and just sit back. Oh, great, the tears are coming back...

I can't stop crying! I can't stop crying for Harold! Those jerks! They hurt him! They hurt him bad! And now the sweetest guy I've ever known has become a copy of me, only worse...

They broke him, and I'm not sure if he'll ever be fixed.

But I got to try.

He's the best friend any person will ever have. He's so considerate, so caring, so nice...

And that's when I realize I'm in love with him.  
_

You people may think that I've totally lost it to begin with since the moment I admitted I actually cared for Harold. Well, I'm not insane. I'm just bald...It takes a person like myself to realize the good things there are, and what makes a friend a friend, and so on. You may have noticed that my words aren't sarcastic or insulting. These are words from the heart that I've somehow found deep within myself.

And Harold helped me find it.

Oh, Harold! I have no idea where he is, and it's morning! I snuck into the trailer in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, crying into my pillow...holding Harold's num-yo close to my cheek. I assumed Harold would have done the same and went to bed as well, since Justin is the only guy left on the show.

But, as I saw through the boys' trailer window, his bed had never been touched.

No one but me was worried. Want to know why? We have another day off. Oh, yippee...nothing to do again. The other girls are doing what they usually do, talk and laugh and all that while Justin just freaking admires himself in mirror for the thousandth time. I'm suprised it's not broken yet...

I'm just standing on top of the roof, just looking at the scenery. This was the exact spot where I found Harold after I pwned Courtney. Oh, I'll never forget the way he looked at me. There was hate in his eyes...but there was definitely a lot of sadness hidden beneath them. I couldn't blame him for taking his frustration out on me, I mean, I've done it to everybody so I deserved it in a way.

Okay, I see Chris and Chef over at some nearby lot drinking ice mochas and talking. Oh, how I would love a sip of that...Now they get unto the tram and Chef drives. Hey, they're exiting out of the studio! What the heck? I watched as they go exit out of the dump and disappearing who knows where. I don't even know where they take the voted off people like Gwen and Duncan once the lame-o-sine drives away.

Yup, they're gone. I'm glad for that. I'm getting sick of stupid Chris's annoying cracks and Chef's scary expressions and sucky food. Speaking of food, I'm hungry. Oh, nice, Chef didn't even announce breakfast before he left, the jerk!

I quietly creep into the mess hall, making sure no one was there. Good, it's empty. Crap, there's nothing on the table. Well, at least they're ingredients in the fridge: eggs, milk, butter...

I wonder if Harold ate anything at all since last night. It seems highly unlikely there could be berries and nuts in the woods outside this joint. But he is nature boy...lone wolf...hot wolf...

Okay, yeah...I meant what I said when I declared I was in love with him. The geek.

I do care. And I _do _love him.

Still don't believe me? Well, here I am in the kitchen right now preparing some pots and pans and setting the ingredients up to make a decent meal.

A decent meal for Harold.

I just wish Chef used non-stick frying pans...  
_

What a beautiful sunset...and just in time as I place my omelet into a container and set that in a basket. It wasn't exactly Emeril Lagasse, but it was decent. With nothing else to do I had also cooked some French toasts and mixed some chocolate milk. See, this is why I put myself in charge as chef back in that TDI episode. I can cook.

I just hope Harold thinks so...I'm really, _really _worried about him. I don't think he stepped foot around this place all day, and I can't help but think that something had happened to him...

I care, I care a lot. I care a lot about him. I love him.

To realize that I actually do have feelings for him makes me feel giddy...yet scared. He had rejected my sympathy for him...will he reject my feelings and hate me even more? If he does, then I know where the knives are in the kitchen in case I need them to heal my depression. I'm just kidding.

Or maybe I'm not.

I watch from a distance as the lights from our trailers shine in the nighttime. Chris and Chef had come back a few hours earlier and were probably lounging around in some special trailer with television and AC. I was being all sneaky as I hurried through the studio lots, carrying the basket in my hands.

And I'm in my pajamas.

Finally, I found myself in the woods. Thankfully, I had packed some important things into a backpack as I switched on a flashlight and shone it in front of me. Oh, man, it is dark! I hate the dark! I admit now it's one of my fears besides sumo wrestlers...

"Harold!" I call out as I slowly walk through the woods, shining everywhere in my direction. "Where the heck are you? Come on! You can't stay out forever! You'll starve!" I was shouting like crazy you'd think I've woken up half the country.

But I wouldn't give up. I won't leave him to be alone. He doesn't deserve to be alone. He deserves somebody. And hopefully I'm 'somebody' enough to be deserving...

I think I heard an owl. Then I heard squeaking. And then...slithering?

Oh, no...if it's a snake I'll-

"What are you doing here?"

I screamed as I stumbled back before shining my flashlight. And my heart was beating.

There he was, and wearing his superhero pajamas.

"Harold!" I cried. I wanted to hug him, but I don't think he was still comfortable to my touches.

"Geez, Heather," he scoffed, "are you always one to take up space or to you just want to annoy me?"

Oh, great, his attitude sure has improved since I left. And it really hurts me, it really does. But I won't turn away...

"Harold, I was so worried." I meant it as I had said so before.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Oh, sure. You-"

"Harold, please!" I sobbed. I had startled him; he just looked at me with widened eyes as I shed my tears. "I know! I'm horrible! I'm the worst person you've ever met besides Duncan! And maybe I still am! But..." I quickly shook my head before shoving the basket into his hands, not caring what I made for him would be eaten or tossed away.

"Heather..." Harold began. His voice sounded soft for once...

I didn't dare look him as I continued crying. "You're the only friend I have, Harold...No one else would help me like you did...and it...it changed something in me..." I was going on and on, but it was now or never. I folded my arms and sniffed. "It took me a while, but I realize that...well...I'm not sure how to explain it..." I was rambling like an idiot.

I still didn't turn around. Whether Harold was listening or not, I had to speak up.

"Harold..." I sniffed. "You are the nicest person I've met...and I regret everything I've done to you. And though I know you're going to reject me as I've done to you so many times, I just got to say..." My mouth is dry. "Crap, why can't I say it?" I was becoming frustrated.

Suddenly, I felt something touch my arm. Slowly turning, I saw Harold...his face inches from mine as she looked at me. It wasn't that hateful expression he had given me before. No...there was that special something in his eyes again, as I had seen before the first time we met. I saw he had a hand clasped gently on my arm.

"Heather?" He began softly. Boy, his face seemed almost close to mine.

I looked at him. I just can't stop crying. "Harold...I care about you." I've told him that way too many times. "And...and...I love..." Oh, man, I'm a wreck!

But I didn't have time to say that last word as Harold placed a finger under my chin. Wow, my blood is racing right now...He looked me the eyes again, that special something in his eyes never leaving. He leaned toward me...

And kissed me.

If I was still the same Heather from season one I would have pushed him off and kicked him between the legs. But I've changed...and I was wrapping my arms around him and kissed him back.

The kiss didn't last long as Harold quickly pulled away and looked at me. He seemed almost afraid as his eyes met mine. Did he regret what he did?

"You can punch me now if you want."

What the heck? "Why would I want to do that?" He could be so confusing sometimes.

He averted his eyes. "For, you know...being a jerk and all..."

I had to laugh as I placed a hand on his cheek. "Harold," I told him sweetly as I looked him in the eye. "You've forgiven me for so many things...this is nothing." And I kissed his cheek before smiling at him.

And he smiled. Oh, that same, wonderful smile he always had...

The cruel, hostile Harold was gone. The Harold I fell in love with was back. And I'm never letting him go.

He was smiling at me nervously as he blushed, seeing as his arms were on my waist as my arms were around his neck. I admit, he's so cute when he's all nervous!

"So, uh..." He began. "Where do we go from here?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. Simple, patient Harold...He always lets a woman make a decision in the relationship.

"Well..." I smiled. "I kiss you." And I did, long and slow. "Then we eat the special meal I cooked just for you." And I picked up the basket for him and opened it.

His eyes widened as he saw my work. "You cooked...for me?"

I smiled as I just looked at him, adoring him and just loving him. "I would do so many things for you..." I think the earlier events which involved a control freak and a punk tell you that's _so _true.

It was a cute little picnic as we sat in front of a large tree and ate, both of us wearing our pajamas but we didn't care. And, of course, we talked. We talked about everything, from our first moments starting with TDI, to our accomplishments(I totally admitted to him that he had accomplished more than any us could) and to our time leading us to here.

Remember a while back I mentioned about I didn't really have hopes and fears?

I do.

I confessed I'm not only frightened of sumo wrestlers or the dark...I fear about being ignored and being pushed aside and not given any attention to no matter how hard I try. Remember how I mentioned I had experience? Well, as I mentioned before, I wasn't always this hot.

I told Harold what I was like in middle school: fat, pimply, wearing braces...The constant insults of my classmates is what made me snap and turned me into the person I had been. I was just so mad for being treated like that, I vowed to get back by doing the same thing to others...

Not really a nice goal, huh?

Harold understood me; he's always had. Then he mentioned reading his sister's books and how he can see how any person can snap because of pain as well as low self-esteem.

I had snapped...he had snapped...

But we were both fixed...he fixed me...I fixed him...call us a _very_ understanding couple.

That's right. We're a couple, people. I don't care who out there thinks the relationship is crap, Harold is the most perfect guy I've ever met, and he makes freaks like Justin and Duncan look suckish.

"You cook really good," Harold told me as soon as we finished eating. "I can't understand why you guys didn't win that cooking challenge."

I laughed. "Remember Beth had brought that cursed tiki?"

Harold shrugged. "I wasn't there for long on account of someone had been taking my underwear..."

Oh, Duncan, I hope you're nose falls off and you look like Michael Jackson..."They should have never had done that to you..." I placed a hand on his back, rubbing it to comfort him.

"I'm okay," he assured me as he placed a hand on my back. I feel all tingly right now..."Are you okay?"

I smiled. He was so sweet and concerning, how could Leshawna not see that? "More than okay." And I nuzzled my cheek against his semi-goatee. The small hairs sure tickle, and I wouldn't dare ask him to shave them off...

"And thanks," he told me. "You know for knocking out Courtney after she insulted me and was going to say stuff about my sister..." He looked at me with a smirk. "You really rigged the ceremony and voted off Duncan for me?"

I laughed. "I'd vote off Leshawna as well, but I don't think the rules allow two people to be voted off at once."

He smiled at me again. I'll never tire of his smile...it was the only source of light in this dark, unhappy place full of drama and hostility. "And thanks for...you know...caring and giving me a chance with...you know, this relationship and all." He was still kind of nervous about being in this relationship, he was worried he would mess something up that would drive me away.

He never drove me away before, and he'll never _ever_ lose me no matter what.

"You're welcome," I told him as I embraced him. "Oh, and by the way..." I dug into my pocket and pulled out a familiar object. "This thing is too awesome to be thrown away."

His eyes widened. "You kept my num-yo?"

I nodded. "I've been praticing..." I was blushing as I recalled recent mess-ups with the toy. "But I'm getting good." I placed the toy in his hand. The look on his face said a so many things, but I knew that we was happy to be reunited with his most cherished object.

Just like how happy I was to be reunited and joined with my most cherished person.

"Thanks, Heather..." Oh, boy, I think he's going to tear up...

I eyed him for a few moments as he looked at his num-yo so lovingly. "So...why exactly are you out every night?" That question's been bugging me, and I know that Harold will tell me. I am his girlfriend, of course.

"Oh, gosh!" He exclaimed as he quickly got up. "Hurry, we're going to be late!" And he pocketed his num-yo before taking my arm and dragging deeper into the woods.

"Late for what?" I exclaimed, shuddering as I dodged branches and freaking out about the darkness surrounding us.

He looked back to me and smiled. "Meeting my sister."  
_

His sister is gorgeous. Long red hair, freckles on her face, and shining green eyes...just like Harold.

Okay, backing up to what exactly had happened earlier, Harold took me farther into the woods, which we all know totally freaked me out, and then we come across...a town.

A town! With the fast-food joints, shopping boutiques and everything! I am _so _glad I packed my credit card!

Harold explained to me that he snuck out of the studio every night to hang out with his sister, who's college was around this area. He and his sister are very close, so of course he's always so psyched to meet her and spend time with her before having to go through the torture known as TDA. We had met her at some little coffee shop once we came to town; did I forget to mention that this town doesn't really sleep?

And while I admit that a couple wearing pajamas and doing the town is kind of weird, we don't care. Big deal that Harold's Superman PJs and my kitten top and bunny shorts are quite the sight. We were going to have too much fun to care.

Harold's sister name is Henrietta. She's a college student majoring in psychology. She's pretty cool, and once we head off to some sushi joint she was going to do karaoke with us; Harold told me she is a good singer, which inspired him to do beatboxing so they would perform together. Harold also told me she was the only one out of all his siblings that actually respected him. He told me he had a big brother and a kid sister who think he's weird and kind of embarrassing. They have no idea who they're talking about...

So Henrietta is a cool person, not another one to put on my hate list. And trust me, I have _way_ too many people on that list right now...

So here we are at the sushi place, sitting on our knees as we drink our tea. Harold bought me a cool looking Geisha hairclip. He pinned it to my mullet. Yeah, I'm wearing the mullet...

"You look even prettier," he told me. Gosh, he is so sweet. I _really _hope my hair will grow back soon, so he could run his fingers through them just as I had done to his. "I got to hit the can." And he stood up and left me and his sister.

"He's totally Mr. Cool, isn't he?" I laughed to his sister before sipping my tea.

"That's why he's my favorite sibling," Henrietta laughed. Then she gave me a serious look, a look that was like whoa. "So are you really into my brother or are you just manipulating him so you can make it to the finals?"

Okay, ouch. "Excuse me?" I nearly choke on my tea.

"You heard me," she said. "I love my little brother very much. And it's bad enough he's being picked on for being different and being dumped by that overweight Beyonce Knowles wannabe, I don't think he can take anymore pain." She glared at me. "If you hurt him, there is nothing that will stop me from kicking your butt. I'll have you know that Harold is the nicest guy you'll ever meet and ever date."

Talk about sibling love. I sigh as I put down my tea. I don't hate her, she's just being protective of her baby brother. "Okay, I know I wasn't really Little Miss Sunshine back in season one, or even this season for that matter, but..." I looked down at my tea, seeing my reflection in the golden liquid. "I can understand what Harold's been through; I've been there...And let me tell you this, he's changed me...and I assure you, this is no trick. This is reality." I looked at her. "I really_, really _love your brother."

"Hey," Harold greeted as he sat down on his knees and placed an arm around me. "Anything wrong here?"

I smiled as I looked at Henrietta. She smiled at me, and it told me so much.

"Nah, it's all good," she told him.

"Good, who's up for karaoke?" He teased. He looked at me. "Heather?"

"Oh, wow..." I giggled. "I'm not sure if I can sing..."

"Aw, come!" He laughed as he took my hand and dragged me over to the big screen where the microphones were. "It'll be fun! I'll beatbox to make the music more awesome!"

"I found our song!" Henrietta laughed before pressing a button and handing us microphones. "Ever heard of the song 'All You Wanted'?"

I smiled at her as the music began. That song was perfect for this moment.

The moment I was sharing with Harold...who's beatboxing made the song ever more awesome. I laughed as he speed beatboxed before going at a right pace as Henrietta took the first line.

_I wanted...to be like you  
I wanted everything_

Want to know another reason why I love this song right now? It tells so much between me and Harold...

Wow, Henrietta sure is good.

_So I tried...to be like you  
And I got swept away_

I will not cry...I will not cry...this song is so beautiful and true and I will not cry. Harold's beatboxing is just so cool, he deserves to be the popular one and not me...

Oh, boy, Henrietta gave me the nod that it was my turn. I really hope I don't choke on my words. Here I go.

_I didn't know that...it was so cold and...  
You needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figure out that  
When the tide comes I'd take you away_

And indeed, we took ourselves away from the drama...from the cruelness of those who didn't deserve to win TDA...Oh, crap, I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry! Oh, here comes the big singing parts. Harold's mastering those notes with his beatboxing, the show-off. And Henrietta and I both sing.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here_

It's pretty obvious that Harold and I would be sneaking out every night. Real food, real fun, and I think I've just made a friend.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

And loves you.

Okay, a tear slid down my cheek. But I quickly wiped it off and smiled at Harold and his sister. These were happy tears, duh. This stupid song was going to make me cry a river...but that's all the more that makes me love the song ever more.

All I wanted...it was right there standing next to me beatboxing like a skilled pro.

Leshawna _so_ screwed herself over.  
_

_**See, it's all good! :)**_

_**The song is by Michelle Branch. You can find the link on my profile. **_


	6. A Time for Klingon, a Time for Action

_**Remember the "Dial 'M' for Merger" episode? My take on it.**_

**_Oh, yeah, a certain someone comes back..._**

**_Please read and review!  
__**

So yeah, Harold and I are together, and yeah, we'll pretty much sneak out every night to hang out with Henrietta, eat junk food and sing 'till it hurts. I guess TDA wasn't a _complete_ bust...

So Harold and I went back to the studio, no one knew we were gone, phew! And, for the first time in a long time, I've actually slept pretty well. I'm just happy that Harold's alright and we're a thing and then some. I hope he's dreaming about me when he sleeps...

Okay, yeah, you people think I've totally become a bit OOC and maybe even a bit crazy, but hey, things change. And Harold...he changed me...must I say more?

Well, it's morning, and I actually feel refreshed. Must be that tea from last night...anyway, we're all at the cafeteria eating Chef's blucky eggs and toast(I cannot wait until we sneak out again tonight!), and Harold and I are keeping it low and not meeting eye-to-eye.

Yes, we're together. No, we're not going to let the others know.

If Leshawna or even Chris finds out Harold and I are a thing, I'm not sure what could happen but it's possible someone is going to get hurt, and no way am I letting my boyfriend receive any more pain. And I definitely don't want to butt heads more than I already do with Leshawna; she might sit on me and I might die!

So I hold my usual 'this sucks' face and just chew slowly through my food while Harold sits across from, sipping his juice. Man, it's so awesome to see him eat his food in peace and not have his face shoved in it. Oh, I _definitely_ don't regret rigging the voting...

Suddenly, as Harold puts his cup down, some of the juice sloshed out a bit and hit my top.

"My bad, Heather," he apologized.

"Oh, no, it's totally..." My voice trailed off as I glanced over to the others, who were looking at me like I was crazy. If I accept Harold's apology and assure him it's alright, BAM! The others will know something is going on between us. I looked at Harold and he gave me a nod. He knew what I had to do.

Oh, Harold, I'm sorry for this...

"You moron!" I exclaimed with fake anger as I placed a hand on my top. "Great! Now I'm covered in your nerd spit!"

Oh, I wish I never said those things but by the look on Harold's face, he was encouraging me to keep at my image to hide our true character for as long as we can until this freaking reality show is over.

I didn't want to say anything else that was completely untrue, so I just stood from my seat and walked out of the mess hall, not before giving Harold a fake glare, but I knew he could read my face and it was saying sorry like crazy. When I looked at his face, he told me it was okay.

Okay, we're all out here as Chris gives us a greeting. Leshawna stands between me and Harold, since we're all that's left of the team. I just wanted to be near Harold right now, I didn't want him so near Leshawna, the cow that tried to vote him off. I just wanted to kill her right now...

"Okay, since there's like seven of you, and that includes Courtney who's still in the infirmary..." Chris began. All eyes stared at me and I just scoffed and rolled my eyes like it was no big deal.

Knocking out Courtney was _definitely _no big deal.

"We're going to have to combine you into one big group," he went on. "So it's every man for himself, people. Watch yourself."

Good. I'll watch over Harold. I glanced at him to see him giving Beth and Lindsey some peptalk while they're smiling at him. Wow, he's a friend to everyone, isn't he? Well, maybe not to Justin, who's glaring at him. Prettyboy ain't going to let _that _go...

"Now, if you people follow me into the Western scene we'll get started," Chris went on as he led us away.

Finally, he had us all standing in the center of what is to be the Western scenery from a previous challenge. Something's up. With Chris, there is always something funny going on...

"Okay," I snapped, "we're here. So what's this next, big-shot, lame-brained challenge about?" I was not faking myself there.

Then Chris smirked at us...okay, now I'm scared. "You'll see, in three...two...one..." Why did he suddenly put on a gas mask?

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something was thrown at our feet. It's a bomb! No, not a bomb, a gas canister! And we're being gassed...and I feel...sort of...sleepy...

Before I close my eyes, I look at Harold, who gazed back at me as the gas totally took over him and he was falling to the floor with the others. I don't care if this was on TV or not...I'm going to reach my hand over to his and assure him we're fine...

Reaching...reaching...Oh, so tired...so weak.

So close.  
_

Oh, I feel dizzy as I wake up...

Next to Harold, who's waking as well. I wanted to smile, letting him know that his presence has rid me of some of my sudden fear. But the others were awake so I pretended to look disgusted and backed away from him when I just wanted to hold him. Man, I think I've become clingy...

"Where the heck are we?" Justin exclaimed as we scanned our surroundings.

It was a cold, metal room...wow, talk about living James Bond. Suddenly, a big screen popped out of nowhere and that jerk Chris's face shows up.

"Hello, contestants," he greeted with an annoying laugh. "Hope you slept well."

"What's the big idea, Chris?" I demanded.

"What are movies without action and suspense?" He began. "That's where you people are in. An action movie."

"Action movie?" Justin asked. "Please, there's always action when I'm around..." And he smiled, showing his white teeth, teeth I wanted to knock out so he would shut up. Wow, Beth is just melting at the sight of him...didn't she say he reminded her of her 'boyfriend' or dog or whatever?

"Next to you are a table of gadgets," Chris motioned as we looked to see a table emerge out of nowhere with junk on the table. "Choose wisely."

"Awesome!" Harold exclaimed as he reached for the first pick. "A grappling hook!"

"Don't poke your eye out, dweeb," Justin said before he reached over and grabbed the nearest device. "A pen?" He clicked it and a laser light nearly hit him. It was _an _actual laser!

Soon, Leshawna, Lindsey, and Beth made their choices and I ended up with the last one. A yo-yo. Eh, that's not so bad. When I'm bored, I'll just play with it just like how I played with Harold's num-yo.

"Good luck, men," Chris said in salute before the screen signed off and then a door opened in front of us.

"You mean we have to find our way out of here ourselves?" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Duh!" I snapped before I pushed passed her, wanting to get out of this freaky place. "Haven't you ever watched MacGyver?" That show is awesome, I admit.

"What if it's Indiana Jones?" Harold exclaimed. "With booby-traps and flying spears and angry monkeys?"

"We're not in a jungle, moron," I snapped. Oh, why must we fake? It hurts just insulting him, even if it is pretend.

We are walking down this narrow hall, freaky white lights leading our way and no door in sight. I will admit I'm getting pretty scared. And Harold...Harold looked so brave. I just wanted to hold his hand to rid of the fear once again.

But no. Lindsey did it as she gripped his hand close and cowered close to him as if he _were hers_. I think I just saw Harold blush...okay, I'm gripping the yo-yo really tightly. If this keeps up Courtney's going to have some company in the infirmary...

"Look!" Lindsey exclaimed as she pointed ahead. Across the hall was a button that said 'unlock' Though I have no idea what exactly it could unlock, that's a chance I'm willing to take.

I take a step forward and then suddenly, can you believe it, laser lights shoot out from all sides, completely blocking our path. Great, we're stuck and Chris is probably laughing at us while eating popcorn as he watches his entertainment.

"What'll we do?" Beth exclaimed as she clung on to Harold as well. Oh, I'm getting pissed...

"Don't worry about a thing!" Justin assured her. "Just look at me and focus on my beauty and everything will be okay!"

How can he think about his stupid looks in a time like this? Honestly, I like him better when he was mute back in season 1; he was a lot more helpful.

"We got to get out of here," Leshawna stated.

"No, duh," I snapped at her because I've wanted to for a long time now. "How are we suppose to? The switch is on the others side and unless you want to cut like cheese-"

"Ahem." We both turned to see Harold standing forward toward the lasers. "This is where my ninja skills come in handy."

He. Is. So. Brave. I hid my smile as the others just watched.

Okay, he took a few deep breaths. Then he's on the floor, and like a baby, he's crawling. Thank goodness he's that skinny because he made it to the other side! He pressed the button and a set of stairs fell from the ceiling.

"Yeah, Harold!" I blurt out. My eyes widened as I shifted my gaze over to the others, who are looking at me weirdly. Okay, fake something... "About time, you nerd!" I snap, covering it up well as the others just shrugged my sudden cheer aside and we continued on our way.

Well, we seem to be in some kind of factory setting as we cross over platforms and bridges, wondering if we're playing a dangerous game or just being played with. And yeah, I'm playing with my yo-yo. I Harold and I were by ourselves, I would show him the neat tricks I could do with this baby.

Speaking of Harold, he walked beside me, keeping a distance but keeping close enough for me to hear him.

"_Bang bom_," he whispered before he placed a fist to his chest.

I smile at him, feeling like I could just melt.

Okay, I can totally understand that you people have no idea what he just said. It's Klingon, and _'bang bom' _means _'loved'_. And I know I was. And yes, Harold is teaching my Klingon, so when we're around the others we can give off secret words to each other because we all know that Klingon is a very rare language and only a number of special people speak it. Harold is one of those special people and soon I would be as well.

"Hey, look!" Beth exclaimed before pointing above our heads.

I look up and I see a moving platform heading towards us. Landing in front of us, we go on it. So it's moving us around the setting, and then we find ourselves in some hallway filled with weird, roundish objects.

"Are these toys?" Lindsey asked before picking one up. Then she accidentally pressed something.

_"Stink bomb going off in twenty minutes..."_

Oh, crap.

"You moron!" I cried before swatting the thing out of her hands. I felt stupid as the thing rolled over to the others and suddenly all the other stink bombs were activating.

"Who's the moron now, baldy?" Leshawna snapped at me.

"Oh, shove it up your butt," I shot back. "Maybe there's enough room in it to store all these bombs in."

"Oh! Oh, no you didn't!" Great, like we really need to re-enact season one again...

"Look, you guys can bite each other's heads off later," Harold said as he wedged between us. "Right now, we got to go!"

"Where?" Justin cried. Oh, he is acting like such a baby girl..."Every door we've taken leads us nowhere and these things are going to blow up and my face will smell like trash!"

With the face again! "Any bright ideas, then?" I snapped.

"How about going up?" Harold suggested as he pointed toward the ceiling.

Suddenly, the ceiling moved and we were greeted with light. There high above was a little hill with a flag that said 'finish'. Finally!

"Harold!" I exclaimed. "Your hook!"

"Oh, yeah," he said before taking it out.

"Give me!" Justin exclaimed before trying to reach at the device as Harold pushed him back.

"Hang on!" Harold told him angrily. "We can probably go two at a time." He turned to me. "Heather and I will go first, then I'll toss you guys the hook."

Me and him...He suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist before he aimed his gun and the hook shot out toward the high building. I swear, I'm blushing right now! Then we were hoisted up and I found myself standing next to the finish. I didn't say anything as Harold threw down the grappling hook toward Lindsey and Beth and they soon joined us. Now all that was left were Justin and Leshawna and Harold threw the device to them.

I couldn't hear right but I could see Justin and Leshawna arguing as they fought over the hook. Then Justin said something that I couldn't quite figure out...and the next thing I knew, Leshawna was up with us while Justin was down there with an aching black eye and crying out.

"My beautiful face!" I could heard him scream. As if.

Then Harold just swooped down with the grappling hook and picked up the bawling baby before he shot out his device and soon joined us. What a hero.

"My face..." Justin whimpered as he gazed at himself in his mirror. "I am a freak..." You always were.

"Harold!" Beth exclaimed before she hugged him. "That was so nice and brave of you!" She was hugging him too close...

"Well, you guys are my friends-" Harold began but before he could say anything...

Beth kissed him.

Oh, death, death, DEATH! If I had a creepy journal right now I'd write Beth's name in and her cause of death would be choking on her own spit. I am FLAMING PISSED. But, being on television and with the others, I try to be calm and not care.

But I do. I REALLY do.

Finally, the little witch tore her mouth away from Harold's. Oh, man, he looks like he's going to be sick...because it wasn't my mouth he was kissing.

"You rock, Harold!" Beth squealed.

I'm voting her out. I am _so _voting her out!

"Hey, Justin," Lindsey began as she picked up something from his pocket. "What's this?"

_"Five...four...three...two-"_

Maybe I should re-consider about voting off Beth.  
_

Uh! This is so gross!

Well, here we all are bathing in a huge tub of tomato juice after that stupid little stink bomb blew up. It was horrible! It smelled worse than Chef's mutated dinner!

But if there's any good news, Justin is out.

He actually begged us all to vote him off because he couldn't take the shame of his un-beautiful face being on reality TV. Oh, it's just a stupid black eye! It'll go away soon!

If there's one reason why I wished Justin could've stayed, it's to keep Lindsey and Beth occupied with someone who is not my Harold.

So I'm sitting in a corner of the tub as I watch them talk with Harold, who's busy rubbing more tomato juice on his hair. It seems more like flirting and me being steamed could boil this tomato juice into soup.

"Wow, and here I thought you and skinny boy were actually something."

I glared at Leshawna as she swam by, smoothing her hair and smirking at me.

"Oh, please!" I snapped, folding my arms.

"Desperate as the white puppy is, he ain't _that _desperate."

Oh, that is _so _not cool.

She dipped herself into the red liquid, and this gave me time to do a little fishing as my hand dug in after her.I yanked something out moments later.

It was long, black, and artificial.

"My weave!" Leshawna cried as she placed her hands on her head.

Smirking, I threw it overboard and Leshawna went rushing after it.

I had no idea her hair was fake.  
_

Oh, how long it's been since I've eaten a burger...

Yeah, Harold and I snuck out again; wearing our pajamas. We found Henrietta at some fashion boutique and now we're doing the town once again. We came over to this fast-food joint for some real dinner and I don't think I've eaten a bigger burger in my life.

_"SuvwI sopwI," _he said teasingly.

I gulped and smiled back. _"Ha'DIbaH bel." _I'm getting really good with my Klingon.

"So that Justin freak is finally gone?" Henrietta laughed. "Good. I hated him from the start."

"You got to feel bad for him," Harold told her, "he was pretty bummed about his face."

"Always about his face," she rolled her eyes. "I bet he cares more about his face then the size of his-"

"Henry!" Harold exclaimed at her profanity. Yeah, he calls her Henry sometimes, and she doesn't mind. Just like she sometimes calls him Hare, like the fluffy animal thing that's totally different from a rabbit.

Henrietta kept her mouth shut but she did give me a knowing smirk and I had to laugh. "By the way, how's Courtney? Is the witch drinking her eye of newt properly?" Yes, she doesn't like her. I don't think any of our viewers do...anymore.

"Still unconscious," Harold told her. "I'm glad she's knocked out. She was making fun of you and granny!"

"Oh, that little..." Henrietta muttered angrily. If Courtney saw Henrietta right now, she would be _so _jealous.

"Look, on the bright side," I said, trying to put some shine on. "We're six left and afterwards it'll all be over..."

"Or maybe not," Harold suggested. "I've been reading rumors that they're might be a third season." And he took out his PDA to show the comments and reviews.

"Oh, no way...don't even joke..." Seriously, we're being kept this long? I hope it's not true and I hope Chris finds some other teenage idiots that are actually willing to be on the show...

"Does anyone besides Heather know you have that?" Henrietta asked him.

"Nope," Harold said in a modest tone. "Duncan would try to flush it down the toilet just to cheese me off even more."

"I am like so proud you knocked him good, lil' bro," she laughed. "Oh, the look on his face! And what's on it!"

"Voting him off was easy," I said, "but Leshawna is a problem. I mean, yes Chris let me rigging the voting happen, but I don't think he will let it twice."

"Hey, I'm just glad you grabbed her weave," Henrietta smirked. She _so _does not like her.

"I had no idea it was fake!" I confessed. "I just wanted to give her a good yank!"

"Well, maybe next time you could knock out her teeth," Henrietta suggested. "Physical action is what usually soothes depression."

"By physical action, don't you mean-" Harold began.

"There are different kinds," his sister cut in quickly, her eyes widening.

I don't know why I was blushing.  
_

Well, a few days passed and things are the usual: we getting our butts handed to us in challenges, I'm butting heads with Leshawna, Harold and I sneaking out every night to hang out with Henrietta and me gaining some major junky weight.

Oh, yeah, Lindsey got voted off, by the way.

It was kind of sad, but I wasn't entirely effected as we we watched Beth and Lindsey cry as they hugged each other one last time before Lindsey was placed in the lame-o-sine. Beth just stood there and waved, and Lindsey was waving back, promising to cheer for her wherever she was.

Since that stupid end of season 1 special, they have been stuck together like glue. And I thought Sadie and Katie, the Pinky Twins, were retarded for each other...Lindsey and Beth have become they're own team despite all of us being put together. BFF, as Lindsey likes to call Beth her 'best French friend'. Yeah, blondie is planning to buy France with the money. I'm too lazy to tell her that is _beyond_ impossible.

I have to admit, that if it wasn't for that alliance I started with them back in season 1, they might have never have become BFFs. So I guess my manipulation counted for something good...

Though they're best friends, I will confess that they have been at each other because of the competition. Like Courtney and Duncan, they tried to knock each other down to win. But in the end, friendship conquered that desire and before Lindsey was taken away, she told Beth that she voted herself off because she thought her BFF was more deserving to win the money. Wow, I guess she has a brain after all; that was really touching.

Speaking of touching, I tried to keep myself under control as Harold comforted Beth about losing Lindsey. He pats her arm, speaks to her softly, then hugs her and lets her sob on his shirt. I swear, Dr. Phil should get some advice from Harold because the guy really knows how to make a person feel better.

Well, there are now only five of us left and I'm sitting at my bed reading some old magazine, waiting for the night to arrive so me and Harold could sneak off once again. Henrietta was going to treat us to a bar where they serve unlimited nachos. No! I don't drink, and neither do Harold and Henrietta! The nachos are just _that _good.

_"Duncan was WHAT?"_

Oh, snap...I know that shrill, demanding, annoying voice anymore.

I dropped my magazine and looked out my window to see the devil in gray.

Yes, it's Courtney, and more pissy than ever. Drat! I was really hoping she would be out for the rest of the season, things were so peaceful without her around! But if there is any good out of this, it's that head is covered in bandages. I should have hit her mouth, then she would shut up for the rest of the show...

"He's out, man," Chris told her. Hey, he doesn't like her any more than we do, but he can still laugh in her face. "About a few episodes ago while you were out."

Oh, no, Harold just came out of his trailer. What is he doing approaching her? It's like walking into a lion's den!

"Courtney," he called in surprise as he approached her. "Wow, good to see you're feeling better." Why can't Harold knock her out like he did with Justin and Duncan? Oh, yeah, I don't think he can hit girls...if Courtney is even considered one.

"Zip it, num-yo nerd," Courtney snapped as she got right in his face. "You voted off Duncan?" I was tensing as she grabbed him by the shirt and glared daggers at him.

"Well, yeah, he was totally messing us up," Harold told her with an equal tone.

"And Harold totally messed up his face!" Chris laughed. "You should have seen him! The nerd totally knocked him out!"

"This nerd?" Courtney asked in disbelief before pushing Harold away. "Please, he can't throw a dodgeball worth chiz!"

"Really?" Chris smirked before he motioned for Chef to approach them. "Check it."

Chef showed them the clip on his cell phone. He replayed the scene over and over; he even put it on slo-mo just for fun. The look on Courtney's face was priceless, and that makes me even more proud to be held responsible for Duncan's departure.

"You..." Courtney sneered before pointing at Harold. "You rigged the voting!"

"I did not!" Harold protested. "Sure, I voted him off, but maybe the others did as well?"

"He has a point," Chris agreed, "Duncan was so being a bad sport."

Okay, so maybe there is some good in Chris; I'm just glad neither him or Harold ratted me out. But how long can Courtney accuse Harold for something he actually didn't do? All I know, she was never going to let go of _that _moment back in season 1.

"Bad sport?" Courtney cried. She pointed at Harold once again. "He's the one who sucks at sports!"

"I'm surprised you're more T.O.'d about Duncan's departure than about being knocked out and missing much of the competition," Chris told her.

Oh, boy, Courtney's got that wild, angry look in her eyes again.

"I completely forgot!" She cried. "Who the heck knocked me out? I am going to murder that person!"

Not if I murder you first, cow. Truly, I'm not afraid of her wrath. About time I butted heads with her. She was so calm and considerate back in season 1 when I was mocking her and her team's efforts, now she doesn't let anyone get away without a fight.

"Well, it was He-" Chris began but thankfully Harold saved me.

"Wow, you got a bigger ouchie than you did back in season 1," he said as he observed her huge bump that was covered in bandages.

"And you have a bigger annoyance than you already had back in season 1," she snapped.

Hero time. I take out a rubber band from my pocket and aim at Courtney. I shoot. BULLSEYE!

"Ow, son of a-" Courtney cried as she rubbed her eye. I got her right in the pupil! Oh, could you imagine what she would look like in an eye patch if I used a slingshot instead? Total LOL!

Harold looked in my direction and smiled thanks to me. I winked before I turned from my window just in time as Courtney rushed in, startling bother Beth and Leshawna.

"Oh, great, she's back," Beth muttered.

"Who hit me in the eye?" Courtney demanded, not caring for a more considerate welcome.

"Probably another bee," I called out as I went back to reading my magazine. "Look on the bright side, at least you know what to do if your eye becomes bigger than your bump."

Courtney turned to me, that same angry expression on her face.

"I'd watch myself if I were you, Heather," she warned me.

"Technically, you should be the one who should be watching," I shot back. "Uh, you wouldn't shut up, I'm so glad you were so busy blabbing I totally knocked you out I was hoping you would be in a coma."

Yeah, I told her. No, I'm not telling the _whole_ truth. So I left out the part about why exactly I hit her, but I will admit she was pretty darn annoying.

"You hit me?" She demanded.

"And I'd do it again." Really, I would.

"Oh, you bald-headed, manipulative, little-" But Leshawna pulled her aside.

"Leave her," she told her. "She got nothing."

Oh, contraire, ma grande frere...I did get something. I got the guy.

Well, Leshawna cooled the flames but Courtney is still her pissy self, and I'm the target. But I won't let her shoot me down. I won't let her hurt Harold. I won't let her win.

Oh, look, Chef just called us for dinner. Oh, yum...sarcasm, right there.

So it's mutated meat loaf and overcooked tater tots...oh, I can't wait to sneak out again. I think I might order a huge bowl of chili...I pick at my food as I scan the people who are left. Beth, Leshawna, Courtney...and me and Harold.

It seemed like only last week we had just started TDA and Gwen and are were constantly trying to bite each other's heads off and I was constantly annoyed by Harold. But the time went by and here I am sending Harold mental words of assurance as he chews through his yucky meal.

If it were me against him in the finals, I throw in the towel. I already got money, I'm just here for fame. But I got something even better than being shown on reality TV. Though I know we are up against only three people, and Beth is definitely no threat, it's CITwit and Thunder Thighs that I'm worried about. Courtney's in it to win no matter what the results are, and Leshawna...well, she's just being herself...only, there's something actually evil about her now.

"Uh, thank goodness they have pineapple juice," Courtney said before taking a sip of her drink. "I'm totally lactose intolerant."

"Honey, I'm pineapple intolerant," Leshawna told her as she showed her glass which had milk. "So milk is my number one white friend."

Suddenly, I had this crazy, _evil_ idea...

Making sure no one was behind us, I place a hand on Harold's under the table we were sitting at. He looks at me and I gave him a look as my fingers dug into his pocket.

I took out the num-yo.

Now with Beth having left early because she needed to brush her braceless teeth, that made the plan even easier as I aimed the num-yo right at Courtney and Leshawna's drinks. I would either knock them over or switch them; it was a win-win. With one steady movement, I shot the num-yos toward their drinks, keeping the string steady on my finger.

And I switched them.

I smirked at Harold and he tried not to laugh out loud. We got the heck out of the mess hall and stood outside before we rushed to the window just in time to see Courtney and Leshawna take a big sip.

"What the-?" Courtney exclaimed as she saw she was drinking Leshawna's milk. "Oh, bleh! I think I'm going to-" Wow, and I thought people during epilepsy looked weird.

Then Leshawna got really weird dark spots all over her body and face after she realized she had drank Courtney's pineapple juice. "Aw, heck, no!"

Harold and I tried to keep a low laughter before we rushed off to dress in our pajamas so we could sneak out once again.  
_

Well, here we are at some supermarket and I'm scoring the high calorie junk foods. Believe me, health is the last thing on my mind after eating sludge for weeks. Henrietta needed to do some grocery shopping and we obliged to help her out.

"So the witch is back, huh?" Henrietta asked as she checked off another item on her list.

"She's getting on my butt," I told her as I placed another bag of chips in my basket. "Oh, I so have to watch out for her now that she knows I knocked her out."

Henrietta laughed. "Hey, look on the bright side, it's only five of you left. And she sucked back in season 1, how much of an improvement can she make this season?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Harold exclaimed. "If it wasn't for me, we'd be even more screwed!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Hare," Henrietta assured him. "You rock, they suck; we all know that."

"Well, now that Courtney's back and Leshawna is still in..." I said before reaching over and placing some more items in my basket. "I will have to take measures..."

Henrietta looked at my basket. "Mmm... fresh pineapple and a gallon of milk...are you going to make something?"

I smirked at her.

"Oh, I will definitely make something...but it's definitely not going to be for me."  
_

_**More Klingon words!**_

**_SuvwI sopwI-warrior eater._**

_**Ha'DIbaH bel**__**-meat pleasure.**_


	7. He's My Hero, I'm His Soulmate

_**This chapter's sad, so you're going to need a box of tissues. :(**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

So I'm standing outside looking through the window of the mess hall, completely hidden as Leshawna walks in to sneak in some before- dinner munchies...and she finds a pink frosted cake on the table. I baked it and left it especially for her.

Now before you people think that I've lost it and starting to suck up to Wonder Weave, let's see her take a bite first...

Now considering that the frosting is pink, you'd assume it's strawberry.

Oh, boy, she took a bit slice and shoved it in her mouth...I watch as she chews it like it's Heaven on her tongue...Then her eyes go huge, and that's where I am _definitely _smiling.

"What is this?" She cried as she looked at her arms. There were dark spots all over.

It's pineapple! I just put strawberry frosting all over so she wouldn't know!

She looked like that main character from Chocolate Fever. Chocolate woman...chocolate woman with spots that look like chocolate chips. Okay, I'm not racist, alright? It was just some stupid, lame joke...

I try not to laugh out loud as she screams and runs out of mess hall, heading straight for the restroom. Okay, I lost it! I am literally ROFL! I mean it! I'm seriously rolling on the floor laughing my head off!

"Oh, yum!" I hear Beth exclaim as she enters the mess hall seconds later. "Cake!"

Enjoy it, Beth. Consider it my victory meal given to you.  
_

So, yeah, Leshawna is trying to get rid of her leopard spots as she sits at her bed, drinking bottles of water and scrubbing at her skin like an insane woman, and me...I'm just going on to part B of Operation: Payback.

You remember during my little grocery trip with Henrietta I purchased some things besides junk food? You remember the pineapple...Remember the milk?

Here I am now hiding in on of those prop barrels from the Western scene as Courtney walks by with her nose in the air as if she were somebody. Then she stops in her tracks.

In front of her is a folding chair with a cup of red liquid in it. Next to it is a sign that says "Chris's. STAY BACK."

Courtney narrows her eyes as she glares at the drink. "Oh, please." Because she doesn't like Chris and thinks he takes anything and gives nothing back, of course she takes the cup and drinks it in one gulp. Now the fun begins...

She immediately drops the cup as her face suddenly looks like mine when I licked Owen's armpit back in season 1...except her face is _literally _blue.

"Oh, no..." She gurgled before she ran off. I could hear barfing in the distance.

Again, ROFL! It's milk! I used a special red food coloring to make it look like it was fresh squeezed fruit! And because Courtney's a selfish, greedy witch who's lactose intolerant, this plan was pure win!

Okay, Operation: Payback has become a success. If Chris had this on tape, then awesome! I know a lot of TD fans out there hate Courtney just as much as I do.

Next time I'll put cheese under her pillow.  
_

With only five of us left, and the show having serious writer's block, we're given another day off. Cool. This gives me some much needed alone time with Harold.

Oh, man, during the last few days we were doing challenges, I've felt so bad about pretending to be mean. to him because of my stupid image. Do I really want to hide the fact that I'm really this sensitive, loving chick who's in love with a geek who's more man than Chuck Norris? Harold and I talked this over, and when we both get to the finals, we will, this we swore, announce to _every_ single viewer watching us on reality TV that we are a couple.

I'd have "I LOVE HAROLD" written in space if I could. Yeah, I'm lovesick...

So here I am with Harold right now, walking through the woods. Gosh, the woods are much less scarier in the daytime, and prettier. And to makes things ever more perfect, Harold puts his arm around me and holds me close. Oh, wow, did it just get warm all of a sudden?

"I know you don't like being one with nature," he told me, "considering TDI and all...but this is really nice."

I smile at him. He is so sweet. "Trust me, even in a bad thunderstorm you always make things look good." And I mean it. Without Harold, this show would be boring...and I would be my old self: broken. But forget all that, we're in TDA and we've come this far and either of us is going to win; of course, I'm going to root for Harold to win.

Oh, I just want to him forever. and I try that as I lean my head against his chest and wrap my arms around him. For a skinny dude, he sure has good muscles. They weren't bulky like Justin or Duncan...they were just right. I smile even more as I feel his leg wrap around mine...

Wait, what?

I quickly look down! OH, CRAP! IT'S A SNAKE!

I scream and jump into Harold's arms as the snake hissed at me. It was nothing like the baby snake DJ had to face during one episode back in TDI; the thing actually had fangs!

"Oh, get it away! Get it away! Get it away!" I cried as I clutched unto to Harold, who held me securely in his arms.

"Don't worry," he assured me in this soft voice before placing me back on my feet and putting me behind him. "I got a badge in snake-sitting."

"Who babysits a snake?" I cried. Seriously, I know we got animal lovers, but seriously...

Harold remained silent as he locked eyes with the snake that continued hissing. Oh, man, I'm just glad it's not one of those rattlesnakes. I saw the movie Holes and that guy in the beginning was an idiot for trying to _kill _a rattlesnake. But Harold...he looks so brave, so confident...Okay, did I just hear him hiss?

He is, and he seems to be using it on the freaky snake. And just like that, the snake just slithered away. Okay, wow! Harold is like God or something.

"How did you...?" I was just too shocked for words.

He smiles at me. "I didn't get my badge for nothing." Wow, first he speaks Klingon, now he speaks snake? I am definitely in love with a _very _interesting guy...

I just smile at him...right before launching myself at him and kissing him, something I've been wanting to do for the pass few days while we were doing challenges. Kissing him is just awesome, words can't describe it. And the woods give off that natural, romantic feeling that you'd probably find in steamy, romance novels.

But no novelist could write a romance that's as good as this one.  
_

"You did that to them?" Henrietta laughed. "Seriously?"

Yeah, I told her about Operation: Playback. "I hate pineapple and I don't usually drink milk...why else did I buy those things?" I can't stop laughing about the look on Leshawna and Courtney's faces; they were just priceless.

So another night Harold and I sneak out of the studio and here we are at that bar with the unlimited nachose; we're drinking cherry soda just to let you know. I think I've gone through my fifth plate of nachos right now...

"I wonder what would happen if Courtney had an entire cheese wheel shoved down her throat..." Harold pondered. We both looked at him funny. "I mean, it's just a thought..."

"Well, all I know is you guys have got to bring down Leshawna and Courtney," Henrietta told us. "But don't hurt Beth, she's actually nice." Yeah, she's right about that.

"What would you do if you were in TDA?" I ask.

She smirked. "Knock them both out until neither have a tooth left."

"I'm waiting for that opportunity," I sigh. "But Harold totally got his chance with Duncan." I smile at my boyfriend and he gave a modest grin; yeah, he will never forget one of his finest moments on reality television besides the dodgeball challenge back in season 1.

"If I were there I'd kick him in the crotch continuously," Henrietta grumbled angrily. "Man, I hate that dude for what he's done to be adorable, baby Hare!" And she cooed at Harold.

"Henry..." Harold warned, blushing and feeling embarrassed. Oh, it was cute.

"Hey, you're more child-like and innocent than Heidi," she pointed out. Heidi's their kid sister, and although she's only ten, she's a total rebel. Harold told me how she tried to get a tattoo one her arm once. Wow, even my little brother isn't that insane...

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt..._"

We all turned to see some seriously drunk guy taking the stage and singing some really weird song, one hand holding the microphone and one hand holding a beer. The dude's shirt was atop his head.

"Okay, wow..." I am seriously freaked out because he is a fat guy singing a disturbing song, and his belly is making _waves._

"See, this is why I don't drink with my classmates," Henrietta said. Good, a non-alcoholic drinker, that's very rare now-a-days.

Suddenly, the guy just collapsed on the ground, and I think the room just shook. Some of the people in the bar were booing for him to get off the stage. Thankfully, someone dragged the fat guy away and now people are demanding entertainment on account of the television's busted.

"Hey, check it out," Henrietta said as she pointed. I saw a machine next to the stage. She smiles at us. "Karaoke, anyone?"

"You're not serious..." But I smile, feeling a bit giddy about singing again. I still remember our first karaoke performance all too well.

"Come on," she said as she stood up and we followed. The next thing I knew, we were standing on stage with microphones as Henrietta scanned through the song list. "Here's a really good one."

Harold and I waited as the music began. Okay, this seems like a familiar song...Henrietta sang first.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy_

Oh, it's _that_ song. I hate that song. But suddenly,considering I'm standing next to Harold, the one person to which every single word on that stupid song describes so well...I think it might become one of my favorites. Henrietta is just so good at picking and singing songs.

_I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
I'll be everything that you need_

My turn. And Harold's beatboxing.

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

I just look at Harold as I sing every word to this stupid song that I'm really starting to like. His beatboxing really spices the song up...and it makes the words I'm singing even more meaningful. Now Henrietta and I sing together.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Even if the sky were falling and the world was coming to an end...you people should already know that I'm with Harold no matter what. Never have I had a more dedicated love...I never thought true love even existed outside a movie...

But then again I never thought a true person like Harold ever existed outside my dreams.

I guess some movies can become reality...and dreams do come true. Yeah, I'm being really cheesy right now, aren't I? Uh, the song must be getting to me...

I smile at Harold as he beatboxes like the true pro he is, and he looks at me and exchanges the smile.

I love his smile. I love him.

Truly, madly, deeply.  
_

Harold and I laughed as we walked through the woods on our way back to the studio. It was way past midnight and we were really getting tired. All those nachos were really starting to bring me down...

Finally, we made it back to the studio, and Harold walked me up to my trailer. How sweet. Standing beside the door, Harold and I looked at each other for some time now. He averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. He seemed pretty nervous. Nervous about what? Getting caught? The finals? Our relationship?

I _really _hope it's not that last one. Because if it is, I will cry until I'm dead.

"Heather, I..." He began, but for some reason, he just couldn't continue to speak.

"What is it?" I asked.

Harold looked at the ground for some time now before he finally looked me in the eye. "Um, never mind." And with that said, he quickly kissed me and went to his trail.

I have no idea what was up with him, and though I'm nervous about it, he waves to me one last time and I smile as I wave back before we get back to our trailers.  
_

"Challenge time, people!" Chris announced as soon as we finished breakfast which consisted of green eggs and ham. No this is no stupid Dr. Seuss joke, the eggs and ham were _literally _green.

"Great, what torture do you have in mind for us this time?" I snapped. Yeah, back to pretending to be old Heather...and that meant having to insult Harold. Oh, this is going to be even harder...

"Well, you recall how little boys always dream about their favorite superheroes?" He asked.

"I'm no little boy!" Harold shouted. We all looked at him as if he were crazy and he just hid his blush.

"Anyway," Chris went on, "you will each be given a dressing room and each of you will be presented...as a superhero."

A superhero? Okay, maybe this challenge won't be so hard. Another secret of mine that only Harold and Henrietta know: I am a _huge _fan of superheroes. While Harold's a lover of all things Marvel, I'm more of the DC type, considering how more original heroes like Batman orSuperman are than Iron Man or Captain America. Plus, I've always wanted to see what it was like to dress up as a superhero...play crimefighting and stop bad guys from robbing the banks...getting a hero kiss...

Okay, I might have to skip that last one, considering we're on TV right now.

"We're going to be superheroes?" Harold said excitedly. "Sweet!"

"I'm totally down with that..." Leshawna said smoothly. Her? A superhero? More like supervillain.

"How childish..." Courtney rolled her eyes. Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Grown Up, would you prefer to be at some boring 4-hour business meeting where the snacks have no sugar at all and the slideshow is just one big picture at different angles? Man, no wonder Duncan seemed to lost interest in her...

"You have one hour," Chris told us. "Good luck and may the force be with you."

That's Star Wars, you idiot.

As the clock ticks I'm trying to find the right colors to totally match my hero character. While it seems impossible for me to be Wonder Woman or even Hawkgirl, I'm going to be a hero that's all Heather and then some.

"Heroes, are we ready to roll?" Chris calls from outside the curtain stage. Yeah, we're going to present ourselves on stage like fashion models.

"Me first!" Beth said excitedly before she pushed through the curtain.

She was quite the sight to see. She was wearing a princess-like blouse and tutu, and silver boots. Her hair no longer wore the simple side ponytail; instead, she wore two of them and atop was a plastic crown. In her hands was a fairy wand from some earlier challenge. She looked like Cinderella's godmother during her teen years.

"And you are?" Chris asked carefully, staring at the interesting sight of Beth's hero costume.

"I'm Tinker-Beth!" Beth exclaimed happily, twirling her wand around as she had done with her fiery batons back in season 1. "I save puppies from danger and give them to good homes and I can grant one wish to any good little boy or girl. Oh, and I can fly!" And she flapped her wings.

"How...cute," Chris said slowly, averting his eyes. Maybe _too _cute. As original as it seems, it sounds more like some person who volunteers at a retirement home than fights crime. "Next!"

"Bad boys beware..." Oh, she is definitely being _loud _and _proud..._"I am one foxy mama you just don't want to mess with!"

And Leshawna entered the stage, showing off herself for the viewers to see. She wore a red top and shorts and red boots to match; her weave ponytail was made in a bun and she wore this outrageous red mask that made it seem like Mardi Gras came early this year. Seriously, yikes! The Phantom of the Opera guy has a mask less scary than that!

"Whoa..." Harold muttered as he saw Leshawna strut on stage. Is he actually...?

"Are you serious?" I snapped. Though I'm faking my meanness, I _do _let him know I'm jealous that he's oogling the fat chick that broke his heart and tried to vote him off. And yeah, I do feel kind of hurt...

Harold gave me a look. "I mean that her shorts are _way _too short I think her butt might come out any moment."

I wanted to smile, knowing his love for her was totally gone. But, forced to pretend on reality TV, I just glare at him.

"Perv," I snapped before turning away from him. But I knew he could read my thoughts, and they were saying 'I love you' over and over.

"I'm Foxy Freedom," Leshawna bragged. "I fight for what's right, whether it's crime or politics. And no brother better mess with this lucious cherry apple, you and I are going to wrestle!"

Isn't seeing her nearly exposed 'lucious cherry apple' threatening enough?

"Very nice," Chris said quickly. "Who's next?"

And Courtney stepped unto the stage, trying to look like some graceful flower while she truly was a backstabbing weed. She wore a black jumpsuit, yellow gloves and boots, and a pair of antennas on her head.

"I am Cricket," she announced. She looks more like a bee..."And my duty is to keep everything perfect so no crime is made and that all people follow me, because, like crickets in nature, we are born, dedicated leaders."

OCD, power-hogging superhero...how original.

"Um, yeah, great..." Chris rolled his eyes. "Next please!"

My turn. I slowly enter the stage and just fold my arms, feeling kind of shy in my superhero outfit. I'm wearing a green, sleeveless top and green shorts and gloves and heels. Considering I couldn't style my hair on account of I don't have any, I wore a redhead wig.

I turned around to see that Harold was staring at me, his jaw unhinged and drool pouring down from it. I don't think he's blinking at all. I smile at this, knowing I'm the prettier out of all these superheroes. I don't mean to be braggy, but seriously...

"I am Wild Flower" I explain. "My special power is that I control plants and that serves me well when I stop bad guys and tie them down with plants emerging from the soil under my control." I'm really proud of my superhero character, even though I'm no redhead. I like flowers, especially ones that Harold picks for me when we explore the woods during the day.

"Now that seems original," Chris nodded in approval. Phew! I think I'm safe.

"Original?" Courtney demanded as she pointed a finger at me. "She's total copyright!"

"Hey, you are, too!" I shot back. Seriously, I am getting tired of her accusation crap. "You're not the first bug superhero there is, twitchy!"

"Ahem, first bug superhero _leader_," she corrected. Seriously, who would want to be led by her? If she led the world, we'd all be dead.

"Whatever," I snap, "I'm prettier than you, that's for sure." It's true, right? Right?

"Oh, you can go shove a dillweed up your-" Courtney began.

"Harold," Chris called. "You're the last one, dude."

Now I admit, it was pretty dark behind stage, and I never really got a good look at Harold's hero costume. I finally did as soon as he emerged from the curtains...and I nearly lost my breath.

Harold looked like a true superhero. He was wearing a white jumpsuit with the initials 'CC' across his chest in redcolor. He wore red gloves and gray boots. His face was completely covered by a white mask that seemed to stick out a pair of angel wings atop the head, but I could see his eyes through the eyeholes. The dedication...the courage...the kindness...the love...

Oh, man, he looks hot! And I don't care what you people think, me calling a geek like him hot! He is a hot geek! And a _really _hot superhero!

"I'm Captain Canada," Harold said proudly as he held his head high. "I represent everything Canada is."

"Useless and needy?" Courtney questioned in an insulting manner.

Harold glared at her. "No," he warned. "I dedicate my life to making sure our country is as good as any country, and with the help of my nature friends!"

And he let out this 'cackaw cackaw' sound...and suddenly this falcon swoops down and lands on his shoulder. Talk about totally hero material.

"Wow, Harold," Chris said. I know he's very impressed. "You might get drawn someday."

"Copyright!" Courtney shouted at Harold.

"Oh, shut up, Grasshopper!" I snapped.

"It's Cricket!"

"You guys can beat each other up later," Chris said. "People, follow me. It's time to hero up."

As we followed him, Harold and I shared a quick glance before turning away. I wanted him to read my eyes so he would knw that I think he looks buff in that suit. He really does, actually.

"Where are we?" Beth, or Tinker-Beth, asked as we stopped beside some fake apartment building.

"Your next challenge," Chris replied as he pressed a button.

We all jumped when there came a huge explosion and suddenly the building caught on fire. Leaning outside the highest window was Chef, wearing a really ugly girl's dress and so much make-up only Lady Gaga would put on.

"Help me!" He cried out in this annoying, little girl voice. "Someone save me!"

"You heard the lady!" Chris said. "Who's first?"

We all took a step back...and left Beth standing forward. She seemed really nervous, clutching her wand and looking even tinier than ever. Then Harold reached out and patted her back.

"You can do it, Tinker-Beth," he told her softly. I really need to stop being so jealous; the guy is just trying to be supportive!

Beth looked at him for a few moments, and then she had on a confident smile. "I can do it!" She said bravely. "I am...Tinker-Beth!"

It was quite a scary sight watching her climb up the building, jumping from one windowsill to the other, avoiding the flames. This was _actually _fire and she could seriously burn herself. But she didn't get a scratch before she reached up to Chef's window. Unfortunately, the challenge was to also carry down the damsel in distress.

Beth dropped to the ground and Chef landed on her. It was pretty funny.

"Okay, I'm done..." Beth groaned as she tried to move from underneath Chef.

"Excellent work, Beth," Chris laughed before turning to us. "Each of you has their own citizen to save in the burning building. Beth's was easy."

If she got easy, then the rest of us were so screwed. And burned.

"Leshawna..." Chris called.

Suddenly, there appeared a cat in one of the windows. It purred before going deep inside the burning building.

"I hate cats..." Leshawna groaned before she took her time climbing the building, her big butt showing off on camera. Finally, she made it to the window where the cat was. She hopped inside the building. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." I could hear the cat hissing at her. "Come to Foxy..."

Then I heard her scream. Apparently, the cat bit her. Right in the butt.

"Get off, you stupid feline!" Leshawna cried as she jumped from the window and landed perfectly on the ground before tearing the animal from her behind. I think I might owe the cat a favor; Leshawna's face was epic!

Chris was trying to hold his laughter. "Okay...Courtney."

This time it was Chef, except in a grandma's outfit complete with gray wig and fake teeth. And Courtney got him down no problem, the backstabbing show-off.

"There," she said simply, smirking at us, "I am a true superhero. Like a cricket, I am fast."

I smirked at her. "But how fast can you put out a flame?" I pointed at her antennas.

Courtney immediately looked at her antennas and screamed. They were on fire. Luckily, Chris had a glass of water and threw it at her. She was soaking wet and extremely pissed.

"Heather, you're up."

Up on a windowsill, there was a tiny doll that was suppose to represent some little boy. Oh, no...if I really had the power to control plants I could use wines to reach up and grab the doll no problem. But I don't have powers, all I have is my strength.

And Harold's love.

And love was the greatest strength of all as I climbed up the building. Yeah, I think I'm full of these cheesy romance quotes...

"Be careful!" Harold called from way down there.

Oh, I'm trembling as I grip unto a ledge, the flames near me. There, the stupid doll was just one window away from where I was. I'm not going to take the chance with a giant leap, so...

I take off my wig. I quickly break it down before finally, I make it into one long, redhead rope. And just like that Western challenge we did a while back, I swung it before finally releasing it toward the stupid, ugly doll.

I got it! I carefully pull it towards me and have it in my hands. Whoa, the flames are getting bigger. I use my new tool and climb down to the ground safely.

"Alright, Heather!" Harold cheered for me. This time I smile. Viewers would just think it would be just a proud, braggy smile and nothing else.

"Okay, Harold," Chris began. "Since you're the only dude, yours is going to be a bit tougher. Chef is inside somewhere in the building. Can you save him?"

Harold nodded before giving a salute. "For Canada!" And with that he raced toward the building and climbed up with walls, though with a bit of difficulty.

I admit I am worried and scared out of my mine. He had never done anything more extreme since coming unto this show, and the fire...of, the fire! I don't want him to get hurt! I watched as he climbed up to a windowsill and disappeared inside the building.

"Hope he'll find Chef soon," Chris shook his head.

"You mentioned my name?"

My heart stopped.

Chef was right _there _standing to Chris, drinking a soda.

"Chef!" Chris exclaimed as he turned from him to the building. "Dude, you're suppose to be up there!"

"I was?" Idiot Chef asked.

Harold was in there looking for nothing! He was facing danger for nothing! He was going to get hurt...for nothing.

"No!" I cried as I pushed past everyone.

"Heather, what are you doing?" Chris exclaimed as I quickly climbed the walls. "Dude, you're done!"

I don't care! I got to save Harold! I climb into a nearby window, and I enter into the building...

Oh, it's like walking into a movie. The flames were just so scary, flashing bright colors of red, yellow, and orange...they were so close to touching me...

"Harold!" I shout. "Where are you?" I was looking everywhere.

Finally, I heard a cough and turned and my I smiled gratefully. There he was emerging from a nearby room, not a scratch on him.

"Heather!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I'm still looking for Chef!"

"The idiot's down there!" I said quickly. "You have to-"

Suddenly, the ceiling fell and I moved out of the way just in time, right into Harold's arms. I was scared out of my mind as the fire flashed before my eyes, and I just held on tighter to him and he held me close.

Our exit was blocked.

"What'll we do?" I think I was crying.

Harold picked me up and rushed us through a nearby room. He crashed though a nearby door which led to the next apartment. Fire was everywhere and he was doing his best to avoid them.

I watched as he carried me safely among the flames...the determination in his eyes...the bravery on his face...the unending love...

He didn't need to dress like a hero to be a hero.

He was my hero.

And my hero found a nearby open window and rushed toward it.

"Hold on!" He said before he made a giant leap...and got us out the window.

I held tight to him before we landing on something soft but firm.

"Get off me!" It was Chef.

Everyone gathered around us, Beth being the most worried out of all of them.

"Whoo, guess I can avoid that lawsuit..." Chris said. Oh, shut up...

I looked up at Harold and he looked down at me, that same, assuring smile that always made my heart leap. And the sparkle in his eyes that was always so nice to look at...

Before I stopped myself, I placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up and kissed him.

Right in front of everyone, in front of all the viewers.

"Okay, that was unexpected..." Chris said. But Harold and I ignored him as we kissed for a bit.

Finally, we broke away and we smiled at each other.

"Are you serious?" Courtney cried.

Well, secret's out now...

We turned toward Courtney and Leshawna. Leshawna's eyes were wide, and her mouth fell open. Good. She now saw what she had stupidly lost.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Leshawna shouted. "Uh-uh! White boy is suppose to be in love with me! Not baldy here!"

"Shut the heck up, Leshawna!" I shouted as Harold and I stood up. "Don't be mad because he's not yours anymore!"

"Not yours anymore?" Leshawna repeated. "You mean you and white boy are actually...?"

"Oh, drama!" Chris sang. Yes, drama. And right now, I wished Leshawna would just burn.

"That's right!" I shouted as I quickly got in her face. "You are a two-face, you know that, Leshawna? A freaking two-face!" I looked over to Harold. "Harold is the greatest guy any girl could have..." Then I glared at her. "That dubs you the biggest idiot ever for dumping him!"

Then Leshawna was starting to get angry. "Oh, no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes she did!" This time, Harold stood up. I never thought he would show anger at Leshawna, but things between them have changed and no love was shown anymore for her. "You're big, you're loud, and being your boyfriend was definitely something of I am not proud!"

Wow, nice, Harold. You're even wittier than Leshawna now.

"You giving me lip, white boy?" Leshawna demanded, at equal eyes with him.

"What do you think?" He challenged. "Chocolate girl?"

Ouch.

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed. "I never knew Harold had it in him."

I watched as Leshawna and Harold just stared angrily at each other. I looked over to Chris and Chef who were watching the scene with much anticipation. I looked at Beth as she seemed nervous, afraid it would go into bloody battle. And Courtney...Courtney just seemed annoyed.

"Oh, this is stupid," she snapped. "Why would anyone want to date Harold to begin with? He's a total loser!"

Okay, that's it...

"You're the loser!" I shouted as I got right in her face.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"You heard me!" I was going to give it to her. "You two-faced, backstabbing, jello-fearing, money-hogging, flower-stomping, nerd-hating, little witch!"

She. Was. Stunned.

"Oh!" Chris cried, smiling, no doubt.

"Harold is the real reason you're team back in TDI was any good," I went on. "He's a better player than you could have ever been. Admit it, you suck."

The list would go on, but I don't think I could say them all.

Courtney just narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm a CIT!"

Oh, again with the CIT crap!

"No you're not," Harold stepped in.

"Excuse me?" Courtney demanded as she glared at him.

"Whoa, totally unexpected!" Chris exclaimed.

"She's not?" Beth asked in confusion.

"She's not," I responded.

Harold took out his PDA.

Okay, backing up to when Harold I snuck out for the first time, he showed my what exactly he was looking in his PDA the day I totally pwned Courtney. Here's what it was...

"I read your file, Courtney," Harold said as he showed the image on his PDA. "Yes, you went to CIT camp. No, you didn't stay long..."

I looked at Courtney and her face was priceless. She looked like she just wanted to die.

"You were kicked out," Harold announced.

Yes, people. She's a bigger hypocrite than you thought. She's not an actual CIT! She's not even a good leader, better yet, a competitor, or even a friend!

"So all that stuff you bragged about being a CIT..." Beth came to realization. "It's all a lie."

"Wow, somehow I was expecting that..." Chris said.

Courtney's eyes darted back and forth. Then she glared at Harold.

"You dweeb!" And she launched at him.

I played my hero part as I stood in front of Harold.

And sent a kick right into her ribcage.

Yeah, I learned some things from the comics. Courtney was groaning as she clutched herself and stumbled to the floor. For every knock on the head, there should always be a kick to the ribs...

I looked over to Harold, and he smiled at me. His hand reached over to mind and grasped it gently. Our secret is finally revealed, but that didn't seem like a big deal anymore.

Courtney's secret revealed is what is truly killer.

We just smiled at each other before we walked off and left everyone behind us.

I slapped Leshawna across the face as we passed her. Hey, I had to do it sometime.  
_

So here I am in the confession room, coming clean with the viewers now that they had witnessed _everything_. No more turning back, no more hiding...

"Yes, it's true," I said. "Harold is just...well, so many words to say..." I looked away from the camera for a few moments before looking back at it. "I love him."

I think I just felt like a million jaws falling to the floor.

"And...he's changed me. All that mean stuff in previous episodes, it was all an act...but now...no more." No more insulting Harold, no more hurting his feelings, no more old me.

This is me saying goodbye to the old Heather. And introducing the new one.

"Before I sign out," I said. "Mom...dad...hey." Though I knew my parents fear me and are glad I'm gone, I just had to say this, even though it might not matter. "I just want to say sorry, you know...and, well, I can totally understand if you want to turn my room into some lame disco dance floor and, well...just want to say I love you guys."

When did these tears start?

"Okay, I'm out," I said quickly before I rushed out of the room.  
_

Night came quicker than I expected as we all sat down and awaited the ceremony to begin. Harold and I never left each other's side, and we sat close to each other. So close I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head atop of mine. We didn't care if Leshawna and Courtney were glaring at us. We hate them too, no, duh.

The things between me and Harold...it would now all be shown on reality TV. But we didn't care. Time for viewers to see the new_, better _us.

Finally, Chris and Chef came out, and there on the table lay four Gilded Chrises. My stomach.

We didn't vote who goes anymore. Chris decides, and that was even scarier.

"Today has been _super_ dramatic," he said slowly, eyeing me and Harold together. "But that doesn't stop my decision on who goes and never comes back. Ever."

He says that everytime but someone always comes back.

"First up...Beth."

She smiled at me and Harold as she caught it. It wasn't a taunting smile. It was an assuring one; a friendly one. Nice to know we have someone who can still respect us.

"Courtney."

She glared at me before she stuck her tongue out. Her Gilded Chris hit her in the ribs, which had been bandaged. "Ow! Hey!"

Oh, no...that was two...and there are two Gilded Chrises left.

Harold and I looked at each other before grasping hands tightly. I didn't want him to lose. I didn't want to lose him.

"Leshawna."

My heart sank and we both watched as Leshawna smirked at us before catching her Gilded Chris.

"Sucker," she teased.

Angrily, I reached over and yanked off her hair.

"Me weave!" She cried. I tossed it away and she went after it.

I looked at Harold as he looked back at me.

I held on to him tightly, my head under his chin as we both awaited Chris to make the final announcement. He was pausing himself, making the anticipation increase.

I grasped Harold's hand even tighter. He buried his nose atop of my mullet, trying to assure me that things will be alright. How can things be alright when one of us will lose the other?

"Harold..." I whimper as I close my eyes. I love you...

No matter what...no matter who goes...nothing will ever break us up. I have to be strong...I have to be strong for both of us...

I looked into Harold's eyes again.

A sad sparkle. I reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, sending mental thoughts of comfort. He smiled just a bit, leaning into my touch.

Finally, we just held each other as we awaited the decision.

"Harold."

Harold didn't even catch it. It hit Courtney in the ribs and she stumbled down in her seat, groaning in agony.

"No..." I whimper as I buried my head in his chest.

"Sorry, Heather," Chris said. "You helped Harold; that disqualifies you."

Disqualified for trying to save a life? I didn't have the voice to yell back...

Finally, Harold and I stood up, are hands clasped together. And just like how he walked me to the trailer, he walked me to the lame-o-sine. Chef opened it for me, but I didn't want to go just yet.

"Harold..." I said softly as I looked up at him. I looked into his eyes. They show nothing but sadness that said he was already missing me even though I haven't left yet.

Oh...why?

"Heather..." He said softly as he placed a hand on my cheek. "R-remember when Courtney insulted about my granny?"

I blinked, trying to hold back the tears, but I nodded.

"Well...she's actually dead." Why is Harold telling me this? But still, oh, gosh...

"I-I'm sorry..." I said.

He nodded slowly. "Before she died...she gave me this."

And he reached into his pocket and took something out...and I was at lost for words.

It was a ring with a heart-shaped ruby in it.

I looked from the ring to Harold. I also took a quick glance at the others. They were just as shocked.

"She told me to give it to the right girl for me..." He said softly, smiling as he saw my face. "I almost gave this to Leshawna back in TDI..." He looked toward Leshawna. She had that same shocked, jawdropping expression. "Something was holding me back..."

Finally, the tears poured down as I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I was just too nervous to say anything last night..." He said sheepishly.

He took my hand...and slipped the ring into my finger.

"You're the right girl for me," he told me.

I looked at the ring in my hand. It was so beautiful...

I looked at Harold. He, too, was shedding tears.

I sobbed...but I was smiling. And I reached over and kissed him.

He held me close as he kissed me back, kissing me as if this was our last kiss ever. It wasn't going to be our last kiss; I'll come back. We'll be together again.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, we broke apart.

"Goodbye, Heather..." He said as he watched me enter the lame-o-sine. I never tore my eyes away from his as the door closed and I gazed at him through the open window.

Finally, the vehicle moved. Quickly, I poked my head out the window and waved farewell to him.

"Goodbye, Harold!" I cried out as he waved back to me. "I'll be cheering for you!"

"And I'll be thinking about you!" Harold called back.

The vehicle took me farther and farther until Harold became a dot in the distance.

Then he was gone.

I eased back into my seat and cried to myself, not caring that I was still on reality TV. I didn't care.

I missed him already. I wish he could be with me right now...

I looked at the ring in my hand. It glistened even in the nighttime. So beautiful and precious...

Then I smiled to myself, tears still falling.

There was a piece of him with me.  
_

_**The song that they were singing is "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Cascada.**_


	8. Even I Can Have Friends

_**You thought it would only be Heather's thoughts in this story? Think again! :D**_

_**Please read and review!  
_ **_

_Harold's POV..._

She's gone.

The limo just disappeared, taking away the only girl I could ever _actually _love.

Yeah, I know...we won't be separated forever, but...gosh, I miss her already.

"Harold?" I look down and see Beth looking up at me with those puppy eyes that always seem so visible through those thick glasses of hers. She places a hand on my arm, trying to comfort me. She's the only person who is sympathetic out of all these jerks...

I sigh as I slowly gaze at the people I realize I hate now.

Chris...unfair, malevolent jerk who disqualified my soulmate for something so stupid. She saved my life! How can that be against the rules? I respected him before, back when I was first introduced to the show. But now...I just want to knock out that cheesy grin of his.

Courtney...Worse. Human. Female. Ever. She doesn't care who she hurts, all she cares about is winning the stupid million dollars. That's all she's ever wanted since TDI...even when she and that jerk Duncan got together. Let me tell you, she really hurt me when she said I stink back in that dodgeball episode back in season one. I once respected her...taken her insults as encouragement to do better...I use to think she was _kind of_ cute. But now...she is far from cute. If there were such things as witches, she would be the most hideous...inside and out.

And Leshawna...gosh, where do I begin? Let's see...I once loved her and thought she loved me back...She broke up with me afterwards saying that 'we're better off as friends'...I've recently found out she thinks I'm a total loser and is trying to get rid of me to get to the finals...yeah, it pretty much sums up that I hate her. I. Hate. Her. When I first laid eyes on her...I thought there was something that could happen between us. I was just so blown away by her sassy attitude and voluptuous figure, I never realized that my delicate angel turned out to be a heavyweight demon.

Thank gosh I never had the guts to give her Granny's ring...that would be the second most stupidest thing I would have done in my life.

They're all just standing there...staring back at me. Chris lost interest in what was left of the drama as he checked his nails before whistling a tune and walking off. Courtney...she just held her usual ugly look and folded her arms before walking off as well. And Leshawna...her jaw was still unhinged. I guess she's just freaked out and feels stupid for breaking up with me, then she might have gotten Granny's ring instead.

Might have.

I look down at Beth once again, her concerned expression never left her face as her hand never left my side. But I gently shrug it off and leave her as I walk away. I needed to be alone.

I needed to heal my broken self once again.  
_

_Beth's POV..._

Poor Harold...

He's gone through so much...and they just had to throw salts at his slowly healing wounds.

While I admit that maybe I still didn't trust Heather, I could see why Harold loves her...she, too, was broken. Well, I'm not really sure how the term 'broken' can fit for her...but maybe I don't know _everything_ about her.

She may have been a stuck-up jerk in the past...but she accepted Harold for who he was and that's more than enough for me to reconsider my opinion on her. Harold is like the big, kind brother I wish I had...and well, he's cute...and seeing him so vulnerable and hurt and betrayed and heartbroken...wow, I wish it was_ me _who got voted off instead.

I watch as he slowly left the ceremony area, going who knows where...I can understand. He needs to be alone to fix himself.

But, if there's a bright side, he'll see Heather again once we come to the finals. The sad part...he's surrounded by enemies he has to face. He won't face them alone, I promise that. I'll be there right by his side, nerd to nerd. Unlike Leshawna and Courtney, I'm his friend. And though we're going against each other for the prize, I'll play like a true competitor with fairness and friendly roughness.

Heather's a lucky girl. Did you see the beautiful ring he gave her? I bet his grandma was a happy woman when she was young and still alive. So sad that she's dead...and Courtney had the nerve to make fun of her even while she's lying in her grave!

After a while of standing around and looking toward the direction Harold went, I walk off toward the confession room.

Here I am, sitting in front of the confession/dressing room mirror. I check my teeth one more time before I say a few words to the viewers at home.

"This is so sad," I said. Then I clench my fists, anger taking over sadness as I reflected back on my friend Harold. "Oh, Leshawna and Courtney are going down!" I point toward the mirror, as if it were an actual person I'm talking to. "Don't worry, Harold! I'll be there for you!"

And for Heather.  
_

_Chris's POV..._

For as long as I've done the Total Drama Series, never have I seen such drama since As the World Turns.

Man, Harold looked really bummed out that I shipped his girlfriend away. I'm still trying to get over the shock that Heather...and Harold? They're a thing? A total geek and a total queen bee...an actual couple...hasn't that been done before in some other shows?

I will admit that disqualifying Heather for her epically heroic deed was unfair. I will admit it wasn't my idea to get her out in the first place...

Courtney bribed me.

Have you seen her lawyer? Pretty hot. Hot enough to rig the competition and separate the H people so Courtney can have a better chance of winning; the girl gave me her lawyer's phone number in exchange.

Here's the clip.

_"Chris..." Courtney whispers quietly to me before the ceremony starts. Then she hands me a paper._

_"What's this?" I asked. "Another lawsuit? Dude, we're ready for you this time."_

_"Not a lawsuit, unfortunately..." She rolls her eyes. "My lawyer's phone number."_

_"Say what?" I was confused. "Why would I want your lawyer's phone nu-whoa..."_

_She shows me a photo of this really hot chick in a suit._

_Courtney smirks as she looks at me. "In exchange...I'd like for you to eliminate someone of my request."_

_I look at the paper before looking back at her. Wow, she is definitely the new Heather. More improved and evil and stuff._

_"Who do you have in mind?"_

As awesome as it is to get some hot chick's number...I will admit, I feel _sort of_ guilty.

Dude, Harold may be a nerd with a lack of a lot of things, but maybe things have kind of gotten too far for him this season. Even though the ratings have gotten up on account of the hilarious encounters between Duncan and Harold, the ratings have just gotten even _higher_ since Harold and Heather ate face in front of live camera.

I bet all the viewers are pretty T.O.'d that Heather's gone, even though they were totally happy she was out of the competition last season because of her manipulation and betrayal.

For some reason...I don't see Heather as that manipulative person any more. I think she's changed...and suddenly become...well, nice. Got to give my props to Harold, he knows how to get through a person's character more than that DJ dude could.

Well, I'm at my trailer right now totally kicking back on my recliner while watching some action-packed movie. But I got to admit...I don't feel as victorious and kingly as I usually am.

So I go to the confession room. Now here I am sitting in front of the mirror for everyone to hear what I never thought I would say...

"Sorry, Harold, man..." I said. "As girls go, Heather's a keeper." Okay, that wasn't enough..."And I...I hope you win this season. You're no backstabber that would sue us, that's for sure..."

Okay, done. I was almost sucking up there for a second...  
_

_Courtney's POV..._

I bribed Chris, and now that tray-slamming, nerd-kissing, bald-headed loser is gone.

I still can't believe that she likes, no, _loves_, Harold! Harold! The geek! Some people are stupider than Lindsey...I nearly barfed when I saw her kiss Harold after that fire incident. Those two copyrighting, lame-o superhero wannabes totally used tongue and that's just gross! And his stupid dead grandma's ring? Get real, people! A nerd and a queen bee is something that _isn't _meant to be! And Heather sent a kick to my ribs...

Oh, I've wanted to murder that witch after she slammed me in the face, making me miss out a lot on the show...

I was happy when Gwen had gotten voted off...now I'm even happier that _I _personally got Heather out.

But there's still Harold...Uh! I can't stand that geek! He voted me off in the first season; he is _so _going down this season. Taking him down will be phase 2 of my plan for revenge and conquer; Heather was phase 1 on account of she is a formidable opponent.

Oh, Duncan...at one point I just want to beat him up for his constant togetherness/friendship with Gwen...but then I just want to make-out with him for precious time that had been lost between us.

Enough about Duncan! There are four of us left and I want to be in the final two, if any of them, it would have to be Leshawna. She and I share an understanding: fight everything and everyone for the money; don't look back at the damage you've made.

I did my part with the damage. I sued the show...I separated Harold and Heather. I have a feeling Chris is going to show that clip of me bribing him some time. I don't care what the viewers say about me; I'll soon be a million dollars richer. I can brag about my money all I want, that's all to brag about, on account of that stupid geek went and told all the viewers I'm not a CIT.

CIT camp was stupid. I was just trying to get around by _my _rules; what good is soft talk if it doesn't push some stupid little kid to go to bigger heights? So yeah, I've done a lot of yelling...and swearing. Like some drill sergeant, I told the kids to suck it up because mommy isn't going to be around to hold their hand; mommy isn't going to be around long so they have to grow up and take things serious, even if they're just ten.

Yeah, I had a serious talk to about trying to be a bit more calm and sympathetic and quiet and peaceful...and I refused. And when my kids started crying, that's when I got the boot.

Now I can't lie that I was CIT! Oh, and if anyone is wondering what happened about that presidential election that I showed in my audio tape that led me to this show...I lost. I got only five votes. Five. Freaking. Votes.

I don't care. When comes the million dollars, I'll become president next time.

Bribing is king and soon I'll rule this show.

Will I share the million dollars with everybody once I win this season? No way. Will I share with Duncan? _Maybe..._

And now I'm in the confession room, telling the viewers what's on my mind.

"I don't care what you people think!" I shout as I point at the camera. "I'm going to win this! I may not be a CIT, but if there's one thing that I truly am...it is that I'm a winner!"

That should be my next election slogan.  
_

_Leshawna's POV..._

So the white boy is in love with the bald Asian girl.

While it's the truth that no way in heck would I want a relationship anymore with Harold, it tears me to know that he's in love with my biggest enemy. I can't believe I didn't believe my assumptions at first when I grew suspicious of Heather's sudden care for that guy. That girl actually cares? That girl has always been about as caring as the Devil.

But she said she loves him...that kiss earlier proved so much.

I was really shocked that Heather and Harold, the two most opposite people in the entire cast, are a total thing, man!

This was the night I've realized that white boy isn't after me anymore...because he put a ring on it.

Did you see the bling he put on Heather before she left? Oh, baby! If I had known there was jewelry involved, I would have held him a bit longer.

While it seems impossible that he could be asking her to marry him, on account of we're all still teens, that ring proved commitment in the future. Though it was hard to see, I had a feeling he put the ring on Heather's _special_ finger.

I'm glad baldy's gone now! No, I'm not jealous...for the ring, yeah, but Harold?

White boy gave me some lip earlier that was unforgettable...and, oh, baby, is he going to regret it!

Right now I'm in the confession room speaking, as Heather usually calls me, _loud _and _proud_.

"Looks like things are going to be different after what just happened this following episode," I say to the viewers.

Things are definitely different between me and Harold.

And they're just going to get uglier.  
_

_Chef's POV..._

I may be mostly in the background, or just used as a prop or some other stupid figure...but I know when things are totally going from bad to worse.

All I can say is...people have it tough when they're teens, and I'm happy to be a grown man.

I may not be entirely happy with my job(I'm starting to agree with momma about the becoming an accountant thing), but watching these teens...makes me realize that I have it better.

So sure, Harold and Heather forced to split was hard to watch(I _almost _shed a tear when the nerdy, lovesick fool gave the bald girl his dead grandmomma's ring)...

Now here I am in the confession room, and just saying seven little words.

"This ain't called Total Drama for nothing," I tell the viewers.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

I miss him.

Where did the limo take me, you ask? Some resort that resembles Casa de Losers from season 1. I exit out of the limo, expecting to just go on and do my thing and all that R and R crap...

And I'm attacked by two pig-tailed lunatics.

It's Sadie and Katie...and they were hugging me.

"Um..." I was confused.

"Oh, Heather!" Katie said as she looks at me. "I'm so sorry!"

"You and Harold are perfect together!" Sadie added.

"What?" Okay...yeah, it was on TV. But when did these guys start caring about _me_?

"He's all she's got." I look up and see Gwen and Duncan standing outside of the resort. They were not happy to see me, no duh. "It probably won't last long; Harold isn't _that _desperate."

Does she not see the ring on my finger? Shut up, you stupid Goth!

"Come on, leave her," Duncan tells Gwen as he leads her away.

I assumed right. There is something between them.

"Can I see the ring?" Katie asked me as we walked together toward the resort.

I look down at them. They were actually talking to me...as if they think I'm an actual person. I nervously shrug and show them Harold's grandma's ring.

"So pretty!" Sadie squealed. She smiled at me. "You are a lucky girl!"

I blush. "Yeah...I am."

Why were they suddenly talking to me? We barely communicated in season 1, and I expected them to avoid me at all costs because I'm...well, _me_.

Are they pitying me? Do they know how much I've changed? Do they...accept me?

I think they might be the only ones, some of the others, as I've noticed once I got inside, still think I'm the old Heather; Gwen and Duncan, exactly.

"Oh, wow..." Noah says sarcastically as he removes his face from his stupid book. "We were just wondering when you would show up and make things difficult."

I gave him a look that said 'Shut up, bookworm'.  
_

_Noah's POV..._

She's a manipulative, unsupportive, self-centered individual...what more I got to say?

Her and Harold...yikes.

The ring...whoa.

This season...excellent.  
_

_Trent's POV..._

I play my guitar and watch as Heather comes in...and I see a difference.

She looks so...refreshed and...concerned.

After seeing the episode earlier, I can honestly say I believe that Heather has finally become...a friend.

True, I was kind of mad when she tricked me into kissing her that had Gwen hate me and got me voted off and tried to wreck our relationship back in season one.

But that was all in the past...and Gwen and I aren't in a relationship anymore.

While it still hurts that I've lost Gwen, it hurts even more to see Harold lose Heather.

While Gwen and some of the others hate her...I'll be the good guy and be there for her.

"Hey," I greet as Heather passes by me.

She seemed almost nervous and shocked when she turned in my direction. "Oh, uh, Trent..."

I just smile at her. "You going to be alright?" I caught a quick glance over at Gwen. She looked shocked that I was talking to her enemy. I don't care. Gwen isn't my girlfriend anymore, so I don't care what she thinks of me.

And plus, she's wrong.

Heather _is _a good person who does have a soul...you just have to look deep enough. Like Harold did.

I watch as Heather's worried face began to smooth into a small smile. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright."

I glance over at the ring on her finger. Man, Harold, you sly dog...

"Well, let me know if you need anything," I tell her as I continue strumming my guitar.

It's shocking to you, it's even shocking to Gwen...but Heather is a friend, whether she's evil or kind of sweet. This is why Chris dubbed me as 'the normal guy'; I don't want to have enemies and every person is special in every way.

And when she and Harold reunite in the last episode of the season, I'll be happy to let out a big whoop when they share a victory kiss. Yeah, I'm rooting for Harold, or Beth. Courtney's...deranged. And Leshawna...she scares me sometimes.

I watch as the smile on her face becomes a little bigger. Nice. She's healing nicely. Major points for Katie and Sadie as well, since they gave their condolences to her.

"T-thanks, Trent..." She said before Katie and Sadie dragged her away.

Well, looks like Heather and I are officially friends. I cast another quick glance at Gwen before going back to my guitar. This is totally against her, but the worst she can do to me is hate me. And I won't care.

If I'm ever lucky enough to fall in love again...I hope that girl is every bit like Heather.

Suddenly, I don't think I regret that kiss she gave me back in season 1...  
_

_Gwen's POV..._

Heather's back, and, of course, that's never a good thing.

She says she's changed...but for how long?

I still think she has no soul as I watch the Twins take her away somewhere to spend some quality girl time together. Hope the damage won't become too big...

I admit, when I saw the episode earlier, I was a complete lost for words. She kissed Harold. I'm not saying that Harold isn't a good catch or anything, but...Heather seriously kissed him? And declared she loves him?

I saw the ring on her finger...I just can't believe it.

What else I can't believe is Trent.

He's actually offering his friendship to her? After what she did to him-to us-back in TDI? He took quick glances at me when he talked to Heather, as if he was reading my mind. Does he know I don't like that he's becoming Heather's friend? While Katie and Sadie, I can totally understand since they'll be friends with _anybody_, Trent is acting like a steak and throwing himself to a hound dog.

Yeah, we broke up. No, I can't accept the fact he's showing sympathy for her.

I sigh as I walk outside and sit at the patio.

"You ain't the only one disappointed."

I smile, knowing that smooth voice anywhere. I look up and see Duncan approach me before he sits across from me.

"Hey," I greet. "Still hate her for getting you off?"

"Totally," he grunted. "While her being voted off is great, it sure doesn't make up for it."

"Hey, you'll get there," I chuckle.

"Saw you eyeing Trent when he was being all Dr. Phil with Heather," he said.

I groan. "Though we've broken up, we're still friends. And even _that_ might be in danger if he gets too close to the beast."

He laughed. "You can't blame Mr. Acceptance; he wasn't entirely mad when Heather kissed him to break you."

"Don't remind me..." I grumble. "You still remember how Courtney nearly kicked your butt because of us?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "_Touche_."

I smile at him again. "Well, guess she'll take it out on Harold now that you're gone."

He smiles. "That is what I'm counting on."

I'm not surprised by his reaction. He was a hyena when I slammed my shovel on Harold's head earlier in the show before I got voted off.

I admit, it was pretty funny.  
_

_Duncan's POV..._

Yeah, I've found out Heather was the reason I got off as soon as I came to this place.

Never going to let that go...and I don't think I'll ever get the image of her sucking face with the nerd _ever_.

Dude, though Heather is a backstabber, she's hot. And Harold...what's the word?

Fail.

He's a geek, what's more to say? And annoying, especially with that stupid num-yo toy of his. Yet Heather had accepted him?

So Heather did all that crap like slamming my girlfriend's face just for him...she got me out just for _him_.

I thought since Leshawna dumped him, romance was totally dead for him. Man, was I wrong. It still grosses me out, and I hope Heather pukes the next time she kisses him.

I thought I hated Harold before...now it's over the limit. He totally humiliated Courtney today! While I'm laughing about Courtney's fake CIT status being revealed as well as the look on her face, I still want to beat up Harold. Not just for Courtney. Because he stood in my way and made me look like an idiot before I got voted off. My nose is just starting to heal.

Yeah, of course I miss Courtney. Long hair, cute nose...insane attitude. While I was pretty pissed she just deserted me back in the season 1 special, she's still my girl. I like a little rivalry between us, makes the relationship more exciting and hot.

While Courtney may be gone, I still got Gwen here as we talk in the patio. I swear, she must be a sister from another mister because we have so much in common. Horror interest, sci-fi interests, our hate for Heather...So yeah, she's awesome.

She was pretty bummed when she saw Trent talk to Heather, being her friend. Okay, that dude is stupid. I wouldn't touch Heather with a ten-foot pole. Hey, it's his grave.

And I hope Harold hits his when Courtney or Leshawna get through with him.  
_

_Harold's POV..._

Here I am lying in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours.

I'm the only guy left, so the trailer's all mine. I had thrown my num-yos and my other things unto what use to be Duncan and Justin's beds just for the heck of it.

I didn't visit Henrietta tonight; it just wouldn't be the same.

Nothing will be the same for the remaining of the season now that Heather's gone.

While Beth is a great remainder, I'm stuck with two ladies who hate me and want to bring me down. I don't think I'll make it out alive. It's like an alternate Star Wars and the force is against me. I need backup besides Beth. But who do I have left here that'll help me out?

Suddenly, the lights of the trailer went on. I shot my head out from the bed, covering myself since I wasn't wearing a shirt and was in my boxers. When I saw who was responsible for breaking me from my silent moping, I was a loss for words.

"Hey, Hare."

My sister. As awesome as it is to see her here, in the studio, it was all just so surprising.

"Henry!" I exclaim before jumping out of my bed. She's totally cool about seeing me in my boxers. "Wha-? What are...? How...?"

She smiles at me. Then she points to something around her neck.

An I.D. tag.

"I'm a V.I.P. spectator," she simply said. "I was going to be an intern, but there were too many already."

Whoo! Thank gosh! My sister? An intern? Chris would kill her and then I would kill _him_.

Henrietta just smiles at me before rushing over and hugging me like so many times before. "Oh, Hare, I'm so sorry..."

Suddenly, I couldn't hold back any longer and just let the tears fall. She pats my back and gently rubs my hair, just as she had always done whenever I was down.

"I miss her, Henry..."

She looks at me. "I know...and that's where I come in."

Say what? "What do you mean?"

She smirks at me before tapping her tag. "I'm not only V.I.P. to this place..."  
_

_Katie's POV..._

Even though it's midnight and everyone else is asleep, me, Sadie, and Trent are here in Heather's room just forming our own little slumber party to cheer Heather up and boy is it working!

She's smiling a lot more. If she's happy, then we're happier!

I admit, back in season 1, I didn't entirely care what she had done, considering she never did anything bad to me or Sadie. But after watching her for a while throughout some episodes this season...I've always noticed there was _something_.

Her remarks to Harold...giving him her yucky food when Duncan slammed his face into his...the slam on Courtney...the silent cheers...the closeness.

People think Sadie and I are naive and stupid...but let me tell you this, we have A's in Psychology(and we have B-'s in Math). We can sometimes tell what a person is feeling just be looking at them...we're just having trouble approaching the problem.

But Harold...he approached it and look what happened afterwards. Aww! He and Heather together is _so_ cute! Sadie and I were crying when Heather got voted off. The goodbye was so sad!

But what really made us shed tears of joy...the ring.

I look down at Heather's finger as she talked with Trent. Wow, it's _so_ pretty. I wish a guy would declare his love for me and give me a ring. I guess not every guy in the world can be like Harold.

If every guy was like Harold...we would be living in a perfect world.

One guy who is _so_ not anywhere close to perfect: Duncan.

While I admit he's hot, he's a jerk. And I bet some of his bullying rubbed on Courtney, that could explain why she's so mean this season. I look toward Sadie...Courtney made her cry after voting her off. The mean look on her face as she waved 'goodbye' to poor Sadie was just so, _so _mean!

But Sadie's fine...and so is Heather as I watch her laugh at some joke Trent made.

Aw, Trent...perfect guy. Looks, talent, and a good heart. It's nice to see that he's Heather's friend now and that he'll be there for her, just like Sadie and me. I can't believe Gwen broke up with him and had him voted off. That was _so _mean!

He was just being a good boyfriend and helping her win despite being on different teams...and Gwen just had to reject it and reject _him_. Although Trent says that him just being friends with Gwen is fine, I can totally tell he's not completely over it.

Sadie and I will always be there for him, comfort him, let him know there are better fish in the sea.

Maybe Goth fish!  
_

_Sadie's POV..._

Whatever Katie is thinking, I'll _so _agree!

Poor Heather. Even though she was mean in the past, she's totally changed, we can totally see that!

Courtney has changed...for worse. She's a bigger meanie this season than she was last season! She was so mean after having me voted off; a simple farewll would have been nice!

Look at her now...

I cheered when Heather slammed her face and later on kicked her in the ribs! Ouch!

She doesn't deserve the prize, and neither does Leshawna.

Leshawna...I use to think she was so fetch. Now...

I don't know what to describe, seeing as she is always being so sneaky around Harold and planning his elimination.

I hope she falls. Hard.

And I hope either Harold or Beth win.

In small words to describe the meanest people here: Duncan's a bully...Courtney's a jerk...and Leshawna is a total witch!

Sitting on Heather's bed, watching her smile again and laughing, it's really nice to see that. She and Harold won't be apart forever; they'll be back together soon.

They are the cutest couple ever, and I'll cry happy tears when they kiss again.  
_

_Owen's POV..._

I just woke up for a midnight snack and noticed Heather's light was on.

I take a deep breath and stand at the doorway.

"Oh..." Heather seemed surprise as soon as she saw me. "Hi, Owen..."

"Hey, Heather," I greet, smiling nervously. I think I'm blushing.

She looked at me for a few moments. Then she patted a spot on her bed. "Care to join us?"

"Sure." I don't know why I felt nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm going to hit the can," Trent said before standing up, "I'll be back in a jiff." He left and I sat down next to Heather.

"So, uh..." I began slowly. "How are you doing?"

She blinked at me, really surprised. "Pretty good now."

"Great, just great..." I was playing with my fingers. "Heather..."

"Yes?"

"Look, I know we've hit some bumps since we've started season 1..." I was choosing my words carefully. "But, well...you've really changed."

She smiles to herself before nodding. "I guess you're right..."

"Are you okay now?" I ask softly. Yeah, I was pretty worried about Heather after she got voted off and was crying.

She and Harold becoming a thing had to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. And while that sounds kind of fruity, it's the truth. Beauty is rarely shown anymore around here; even Justin seems to be losing his touch.

"I am," she says before patting my arm. "Thanks for asking."

I was blushing as she patted my arm. I looked down at the ring on her finger. Man, Harold is one lucky guy...

And lucky to still be playing. It did hurt me when Courtney just had me voted off just like that, totally unfair. But I got over it. There were things that were more important than having yourself voted off.

Like friends.

"I just want to let you know..." I began as I played with my fingers. "I'm there for you as well...and, well, I really think you're a good person..."

Katie and Sadie aww-ed, and Heather was looking at me with a really nice, really pretty smile.

"Thanks, Owen," she said softly. "Even though I've insulted you in the past...you're actually an okay guy."

I blush. "Well, even though you were kind of mean when we first met, I actually thought you were kind of...kind of pretty."

Okay, I feel like an idiot for not saying it any better. But my words made her smile even bigger, and that made my face heat up as I nervously smiled. Yeah, back in TDI, before Izzy came in, I kind of laid eyes on Heather for a quick few seconds every now and then. Though she was bossy..she was just that mesmerizing even Izzy's rattlesnake dance couldn't compete with. While Izzy's red hair and green eyes and crazy attitude were hot enough to melt an ice cream...Heather's long black hair, gray eyes, and firm and serious attitude was even more alluring.

So I admit. I use to have a crush on Heather.

Don't tell Izzy! She might kick me in the crotch again!

Heather was blushing. Wow, she looks even cuter like that..."Wow, Owen..." She says. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Could you say 'we can be friends'?" I ask hopefully. While nothing can ever happen between us, being friends was awesome enough. Not many of us like her or even trust her, but me...I'd eat an entire cow to keep her safe.

"Yeah," she says with a pretty smile. "That would be great."

I'll treasure our friendship like I treasure hot fudge brownies.

Enjoy it.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

I never thought some of the guys would ever speak to me, better yet look at me...

But here I am in my room, talking and laughing with the few people who wanted to be my friends.

They know who I really am...they've accepted me. I'm still kind of overwhelmed and blushing about Owen having told his old feelings for me. And Trent...does he realize that Gwen could hate him for being my friend? He doesn't seem to care. And Katie and Sadie...they're so awesome they make the Olsen twins look suckier even more.

They've complimented the ring on my finger. I look down at it...oh, gosh, I'm going to cry!

This ring is a symbol of something...something so special words can't describe.

As I said before, it was a piece of him with me.

I just wish _he_ could be with me.

"Hey, hey, hey, ya'll!"

I turned, expecting it to be Chris and making fun of me about my relationship with Harold. But who I saw was even more surprising...  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

Yeah, I came to the resort to see Heather.

I told her about my special access and showed her my V.I.P. I.D. tag. It wasn't easy, to be honest. I did some serious bribing. I'm just glad I'm not an intern; a lot of them end up in the hospital.

She's my bud, man, and buds are always there for each other. And looks likes there are some other buds who think the same thing as well.

Oh, my gosh! It's Trent and Owen, the two cutest guys on the show! Trent is hot and really nice, and Owen's so playful and squishy I just want to hug him for all eternity!

But going to serious matters, I tell them how Harold's coping.

"He really misses you," I tell Heather. Hare was just crying and couldn't stop talking about how he had unfairly lost Heather, I warmed up a glass of milk to make him calm down. And, like I did when we were younger and I was babysitting him, tuck him into bed and tell him sci-fi stories. It was so adorable seeing him asleep so peacefully afterwards, it was like seeing my little brother a baby all over again...

Heather looks down; Sadie and Katie comfort her. "I miss him, too...I just wish I could see him again."

That's when I smirk. "And you can."

"She can?" Katie and Sadie say.

"She can?" Both Trent and Owen say.

I nod. "It's going to require breaking the rules...but we've done that before. Right, Heather?" I wink at her.

"You broke rules?" Adorable Owen asks her like an innocent, chubby child.

Heather smirks. "Well, Chris tends to say there are no rules...so no biggie."

"It's going to require a little assistance..." I look at my new friends. "You in?"

Owen and Trent and Sadie and Katie look at one another. Then they smiled at me.

"We're in!" Katie and Sadie chime.

"You got it," Trent said.

"Wow, I'm being sneaky!" Owen said excitedly.

Oh, Owen...this show just wouldn't be a show without you.  
_

**_Yeah, Henrietta's now part of TDA! :D_**


	9. Oh, So Happy and Want to Kill

**_Hope you guys like to read about Cody's POV! :D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

_Heather's POV..._

Looks like I'm not entirely going to kick back and relax here.

There's this other show called "The Aftermath", which is hosted by the kiss-and-show couple, Bridgette and Geoff. And, unfortunately, all of us, eliminated or not in TDA, have to be there to either watch them yack or have them humiliate us.

And I just had to sit next to Duncan...

While Geoff just does the stupid introduction, Mr. Badboy and I are glaring at each other every now and then. Even though he showed no emotion yesterday when I first came to the resort, he's _definitely_ pissed about how I rigged him out this season.

Good. I don't care what he thinks of me, hot or cold. He should have saw it coming. He should have never had done all those things to Harold just because he's a delinquent with a bad rep and Harold's a guy with a clean record and no trouble in the real world. I'll deal with Duncan verbally later, right now this Aftermath seems to be starting.

"As you all have already known," Geoff announced. "The most surprising, most unexpected, most twisted thing happened in the newest episode of TDA..."

Suddenly, a spotlight shines on me. Just great...

"Looks like Heather, the Queen Bee, is in love with Total Drama's very own nerd!" Oh, shut up, Geoff...Better yet, have your girlfriend do it for you by having her tongue shoved down your throat again...

"Which one?" Duncan joked cooly. "We got three in the cast."

"Hey!" Cody and Noah retort. Personally, I have to agree. Cody is kind of the tech-savy nerd, while Noah's, well...the guy reads like crazy. I mean, look at him, he's reading a book right now!

"You know him as the Killer Bass's beatboxer, the Terminator-wannabe, the dramatic chipmunk who has no squeak..." Bridgette announced. Dramatic chipmunk? What that's suppose to mean?

"Harold!" They both exclaimed as they motion to the giant screen behind us.

And there was his picture.

Oh, real nice, you jerks! They just had to go with the picture of him picking his nose and not realizing he was being taped. Oh, man, I miss him even more! I glance down at the ring on my finger, trying to pull myself together. I glare at Duncan as he laughs like an annoying hyena at Harold's picture. I wanted to kick his kiwis right now like Courtney did before; only harder.

"So, Heather..." Geoff began as he glanced at me. "How does it feel to be the girlfriend of some skeezy, loser-ific guy who once wore girls' underwear?"

He only wore it because _you_ stole his underwear, you butthead. I glare at him as I fold my arms. "Oh, shove it, Geoff!"

"Aw, come on, Heather," he said in an annoying baby voice. "Why be like that? I thought you were nice now." He turns to the audience. "Let's roll the clip."

Which clip did they show, you ask?

The one where Harold and I said goodbye.

My heart about thumped against my chest as I watched the scene play onscreen. Right where Harold slips the ring on my finger...

_"You're the right girl for me..."_

The tears about fell from my face as I watched our last kiss happen, right before the limo took me away from the studio and away from him. Trent reached forward and comforted me. I smile at him and he smiles back. I could feel Gwen's heated disapproval behind me but I didn't care.

"Just...wow..." Geoff observed the screen which froze right where Harold waves goodbye to me. "Doesn't that just make you want to cry and throw up at the same time?"

Okay...what happened to empty-headed, hippy-ish, party-hardy Geoff? Why is he acting like a jerk when he's usually suppose to act like an idiot? Why does he suddenly remind me of...Chris?

But those questions are quickly pushed aside...because right now I want to get him.

"I'll kill you!" I scream as Trent and Owen hold me back. Seriously, I wanted to grab the guy, shove that stupid hat down his throat, rip his eyeballs and shove them up his butt so he can watch me kick the crap out of him!

"Wow, someone's a serious fangirl," Duncan laughed as he watched me get angry. "Of course, you're like the only one."

"At least Harold's got a true fangirl," I shot back. "Yours just wants to toss you away before getting the million dollars."

I hit a nerve. Duncan's face was priceless and he looked like he wanted to murder me. Not if I murder him first...

"Oh, dude, you are definitely-" He began, but thankfully, Bridgette cut him off.

"Okay, that's enough, you two," she tells us like we're children. "Okay, enough with the humiliation, Geoff." She takes out a flashcard. "Next up, like last time, webcam viewers talk to their favorite characters!"

"Last time, I had some crazy fangirls telling me creepy mushy stuff about how much they love me," Trent whispered to me. "Dude, ever since the break-up, more girls are after me! I even have stalkers!" I wasn't sure if he was either happy or scared, but I'm sure that was quite an effect on Gwen. At least, I hope so...

"Here's one," Bridgette said as she read her card. "Michelle Brunch, you're on!"

Coming up on the screen was a little girl of maybe 11 or 12. She had brown hair, green eyes, and an adorable smile. She seemed rather shy. And she seems to be Harold's fan, considering she's wearing a white shirt with the words "I Luv Harold" scribbled on it.

"Um, I really like the show..." She said softly.

"So does everyone, get to the point, will you?" Duncan said impatiently. He doesn't cooperate well with kids, does he?

Michelle seemed a little offended by the punk's rudeness but she went on. I was sending her encouraging thoughts; whatever she wanted to say, it would be fine.

"And I..." She shifted nervously. "I really like Harold...he's cute."

"Are you Heather's deranged little sister or something?" Duncan questioned.

"Shut up, man!" Owen told him. Yeah, Owen was giving Duncan a hard time this time. Not just for Michelle...but mostly for me. He just wants to help me feel better about not being with Harold right now...

"No, you shut up!" Duncan tells back.

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"Both of you, shut up!" I said. That seemed to scare them as they quickly just closed their mouths and sat like perfectly behaved children. I look up at Michelle on the screen and smile at her. "Go on, kid."

"Well, I do hope he'll win," she says sweetly. "Not because I like him, but because he deserves it more than anyone. And well..." She shifts nervously again. "I always think about what he might spend it on..."

"A giant statue of some lame superhero and two thousand lightsabers," Duncan joked.

And that's when I kick his knee.

"Ow!" He cried before glaring at me. Next time I'll get him between the legs...

"Heather..." I froze as I heard the little girl call my name. I look up, and she gazed in my direction.

"Uh, yes?" I ask.

"A while before, I kind of thought you were mean..." Yeah, I know, whatever she wants to throw at me, I'll accept it. She's just a kid; I don't think she knows how to swear yet. "But I always knew there was some good in you..."

Okay, wow...

"In class we're reading this book about Anne Frank," she said before taking out a copy. "And if there is one thing I remember that Anne Frank wrote before she died...it's that 'Everyone is good at heart'."

Oh, those are powerful words...I think I'm almost crying again. I remember reading that book back in middle school...I never believed in those words until a while back...when Harold had changed me.

"I don't think she has a heart if she has no soul," Gwen pointed out.

"Geez, Gwen!" Trent defends me, glaring at his ex. "Quit it with the insult crap!"

The look on her face could have made "Whoa Weekly". She never would have thought Trent would suddenly get mad with her. Of course, she never would have thought she would break up with him.

Trent and I exchange a smile before I look back at Michelle. Aw, she's so cute and sweet. I bet the boys will be drooling over her in high school.

"Thank you, sweetie," I told her. "Remember! Stay in school!" That's all the advice I could give to this kid; I think she's too young to be wearing makeup or dating.

"You got it!" She said with a bubbly laugh. "You rock, Heather! And P.S..." She smirks at the audience. "Duncan sucks!"

Before Duncan could have a word out, the screen went blank. Nice shot, Michelle! Harold would have loved to meet you!

"I hate kids..." Duncan grumbled.

And kids hate you, jerk.

"Oh, we'll be right back!" Geoff said before signing off temporarily. Once the cameras went to commercial, he yelled out, "Henrietta! My water!"  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

Oh, how about I shove the water up your-

"I'm coming!" I said as I come onstage, faking a smile while carrying the guy's water.

Seriously, Geoff was _so_ much better back in season 1, with the exception of him pranking my brother. What's happened to him this season? I think the fame has gotten to his head he might consider getting a bigger hat. I give him his water. What, no thank you? Chris McLean wannabe!

TD interns have it tough, what more for VIP spectators? And I'm wearing my special blue sweater and jeans! But still, it's worth it as I flash a smile at Heather, who smiles back.

Oh, wow...Cody's winking at me...and Duncan...he's trying to give me the eye. Oh, eww...Not at Cody, he's cute, but Duncan? Gross! He doesn't know I'm his victim's sister. But when he does know...oh, he's _so_ going to regret all those things he did to my baby Hare.

Backing up to last night, you recall that me and some of the others had made a plan. You think the plan isn't happening right now, think again. If there's another good thing to being part of the show, it's that all the little things can happen unnoticed.

Like putting emetic drugs in Geoff's water.

You have no idea what emetics do? Watch Geoff...  
_

_Geoff's POV..._

Dudes, it totally rocks that my girl and I are hosting the Aftermath. Yeah, I might be going a little bit far, acting like a younger, more attractive version of Chris, but that's show business, man.

So Heather's with us now. I'm not sure whether I should label that as good or bad. I mean, the chick was kind of all Angelina Jolie-like and she was totally insulting my girlfriend. While she may be hot, and she seems to have changed, I will keep my distance.

So the Harold dude does the impossible dream: nab the hottie bad girl.

Honestly, I never thought Harold would make a catch of _anything_. I mean, Leshawna alone was a real shocker, but Heather? And the chick even admitted she loves the guy! Sometimes I wonder if the heat is totally getting at her bald head; she like totally used tongue in that episode last night!

Speaking of tongue, I smile down at my babe. "Mmm...commercial is still on...why let those minutes go to waste?"

She smirks at me. "The soap commercials are always the longest..." And she leans toward me.

I lean toward her, lips inches away from hers.

And suddenly, my stomach is angry.

"Oh, wow..." I groan as I clutch my stomach. "Okay, I need to puke!" And I ran backstage, Bridgette behind me.

Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those chili dogs before the show...  
_

_Cody's POV..._

Yikes! What did Geoff eat?

But enough about Geoff, check out the hottie with red hair! What's her name again? Henrietta? Hmm...Russian...I like...

I glance over at Gwen, who just waits for the show to get back on. I admit, my heart will forever beat for her, but I can't get my eyes off the new chick. I glance over at Trent...

Okay, the dude is being a total butt to Gwen today and I'll fight him if I have to. While I do feel sorry that he and Gwen broke up, I can't help but feel hopeful that there's a chance Gwen and I will hook up.

Speaking of hooking up, I about freaked out last night when Heather totally ate face with Harold. That sly dog! She may be a bossy bull, but she's quite the looker. Of course, not as good-looking as Gwen...

I wink at Henrietta every now and then, and she pretends she doesn't notice. Okay, I like a challenge. Playing hard to get? Cool.

I go totally 'Cool Cody' as I point at her like those guys do in the cologne commercials and do a more alluring wink. She notices, but she does nothing. I think I'm turning her on.

Yeah, I'm like that with all the ladies.  
_

_Duncan's POV..._

Okay, while I'm still in something with my totally insane girlfriend...I admit, the new girl is hot.

But why does that red hair look so familiar? And the color blue she's wearing...

I'm giving her the eyes, letting her know she can serve me water anytime. Yeah, I can tell she's putting me down as she tries to ignore. Buckteeth here isn't doing any better...

Owen, man, what's gotten into him today? So I don't like kids, especially ones that actually like Harold and say that I suck...he doesn't have to bite my head off. You noticed he was, besides the Trent man, comforting Heather? He'd comfort a grizzly bear if it hurt his paw!

Oh, yeah...Heather.

You may have been surprised that I didn't exactly show much emotion after Heather came here and I already found out she rigged me.

Yeah, I'm _not_ going soft...

I'm just trying to find the right moment when I can totally get her. I can't beat her up, on account of she's a girl and a really hot one. But I can totally get in her face.

But right now, let's just get through this Aftermath crap. Geoff's backstage puking his guts out. I'm surprised he ain't puking because of that gross Heather-Harold clip onscreen.

While he's at it, I'll enjoy my view of the hotttie redhead in the blue sweater.  
_

_Katie's POV..._

Henrietta winks at me and Sadie. That's the signal.

I stand up from my seat and stretch. "I need to go to the restroom."

"Me, too," Sadie plays along as she joins me.

"Well, hurry back," Noah tells us, not even bothering to look up from his book. Seriously, does this guy have anything better to do with his life?

We get backstage quickly, as soon as we're out of sight, Sadie and I dash off. Our part of Henrietta's plan is _very_ big.

"We got to find that key!" Sadie tells me as we sneak around looking for the board with hanging keys.

We needed to find the one for the lame-o-sine.  
_

_Sadie's POV..._

We are like _so_ breaking the rules!

But that's okay! We've done so many things together, and breaking the rules seems like a fun challenge to do with your BFF! We've never done anything extreme in season 1, and though our actions will never be seen here on season 2, we're just happy that it's all for Heather.

And Harold.

Aw, that Michelle girl was _so_ sweet! Harold totally deserves the fangirlism, more than any of the guys besides Trent. Trent was starting to get freaked out from the constant creepy admiration as well as the stalking...

So here we are looking through keys hanging on the wall. Oh, there are like a hundred of these things hanging around!

"Where is it?" I whine as I look through closet keys to special bathroom keys.

"Don't worry," Katie tells me. "Trent and Owen are on to the next part of the plan."  
_

_Owen's POV..._

Aw, man, Sadie and Katie are taking forever!

While Geoff is still puking out his guts, I set the next part of the plan in motion. Trent and I nod to each other before I get up from my seat.

"Well, since Geoff's going to take a while..." I said before walking over to the nearby stereo that plays the Aftermath music. "How about some music while he's gone?"

I take out a CD, the one Henrietta gave me to play. I insert it.

Suddenly, loud Spanish music plays. Wow, that's a nice beat...

"Oh, what is this?" Duncan whined as he covers his ears. "Dude, this is old people's music! Play some heavy metal!"

"I think it's pretty neat," Trent tells him. He winks at me and I wink back.

Now it was his turn in the plan.  
_

_Trent's POV..._

My part in the plan...it's kind of, well...interesting.

It involves Henrietta.

On cue, she walks over to me. "Hi."

And Cody gets behind me and leans an elbow atop my head, trying to look cool. "Hi yourself, beautiful."

Yeah, I'm sure she's kind of creeped out. But, like Harold, she's soft and puts things down gently. "Um, I was talking to Trent..."

I saw the slightly hurt look on his face but Cody kept up a strong smile as he slowly moves away. "Oh...sorry."

I chuckled before my eyes meet Henrietta's. Wow...they're so...so...

"Um, want to dance?" She asks me, extending a hand.

"Uh..." I play along. But deep down, it was still all so surprising. She did tell me last night that she would ask me to dance to stall time for Katie and Sadie to find the key.

But how exactly do you dance to _this _music?

I gaze toward Gwen...whoa, she looks a little surprised.

"Go on!" Owen urges before pushing me.

Right toward Henrietta, making her stumble. My hand was around her waist as she was dipped down on accident. It was like a scene from one of those cheesy Spanish movies...

I look down at her nervously. When did my face start feeling hot? "I, uh...I don't know what came over me..."

I nearly freaked out when Henrietta moved forward and I was the one who was dipped down. Her face was close to mine as her eyes bore into me.

"Just go with it, Trent..." She tells me with a smile.

I'm not sure if this was acting or not...but I sure was enjoying it

So we danced. It was like being in "Dancing with the Stars"...only better.

"Wow, nice!" Owen calls out as the audience cheers for us as we dance around the stage.

I don't why...but suddenly, I wish this dance would last forever. Me just holding Henrietta's hand, never wanting to let go...

Okay, where did that feeling come from?  
_

_Henriett'a POV..._

Good things can't last forever...

So I'm enjoying my dance with Trent while it last.

I am like the luckiest girl in the world to be dancing with Trent, the cutest guy on the show. And he seems so happy now...

Yeah, when I watched Gwen break up with him...I felt his sadness. Gwen was kind of stupid for dumping him...I glance over to see she was watching us closely, curious on what was to come next. Hey, it's her own fault for dumping him, if she's jealous I don't care.

"You think Katie and Sadie got the key?" Trent whispers to me as he twirls me around.

"Give them some more time," I whisper back while at the same time my face felt heated on how close his whisper was to me.

It was like being in a movie, except this was all _real_. And, as part of the plan, I had Trent dance me toward the table where Bridgette left her flashcards. On cue, I had him dip me down, my arm extending backward...

And a flashcard slips from my sleeve right on top of the deck.

It's a little special something I wrote that'll make this episode of the Aftermath more interesting.

"What is this?" I turn to see a nauseated Geoff coming unto the stage with Bridgette, outraged that we were taking over for the time being.

"What's it look like man?" Owen steps in, shaking his massive butt around to the music. "This is what Total Drama Action is all about!"

Owen, you rock.

Finally, from the corner of my eye, Katie and Sadie come back onstage and take their seats. They wink at me.

The plan was a success.

Though I'm happy...I'm kind of disheartened that my dance with Trent is over. I look over to him, letting him know that we can stop. He nods and he breaks away from me. We both bow to the audience and he goes back to his seat next to Gwen, who's averting her eyes away from him.

It was short-lived, but it was awesome, nevertheless.  
_

_Gwen's POV..._

Why do I suddenly feel a pang of mixed emotion when I saw Trent dance with the Henrietta girl?

I can't be jealous! Trent and I broke up!

Or am I?

Trent...he seemed to enjoy that dance. And the new girl...she was like enjoying him. Oh, duh, she's just another one of Trent's stupid fangirls. Soon, she'll become another one of his stupid stalkers, claiming he loves her and wants to marry her in the future...

"You got to admit," Duncan says to me as his gaze never leaves the sight of the new girl, "she's pretty hot."

I cast a serious glance at him. I won't admit it, but he...he is right. I bet Trent is thinking the same thing...Well, yeah, Trent is totally enjoying his fame as a single guy and getting more girls.

Well, why not? He's hot!

Okay...control yourself, Gwen. It's over between you two.

Yet...yet it doesn't feel like it's over until it really _does_ seem over. I'm not sure what I mean...  
_

_Katie's POV..._

Oh, man, that was _hard_!

But Sadie managed to find the key to the lame-o-sine and we came here just in time...just in time to witness one of the cutest things in the Aftermath.

Trent dancing with Henrietta. I haven't seen him this happy since his relationship with Gwen. Speaking of Gwen, I look over to her to see she seems kind of bothered.

Well, yeah, I mean, they've like broken up about only a short while ago and Trent's out there enjoying the girls while Gwen has nothing to enjoy. I'm not really sure if she has fanboys, to be honest...

But still...watching Trent look so happy...Henrietta really is a nice person, and Harold is so lucky to have her as a sister. It's cute that she calls him her Hare. Hares are _so _cute!

Um, they're like rabbits, right?  
_

_Sadie's POV..._

The key is in my pocket. We did it.

And Trent totally did his part of the plan well! Aww...look how happy he was when he danced with Henrietta!

If it's possible...maybe, just maybe...Trent will find love again, I guarantee it.

I bet their babies will be _so _cute!  
_

_Izzy's POV..._

"Wow, you dance awesome it's like totally mesmerizing, man!" Owen tells the new redhead.

I watch as he totally gives her too much attention it's sick.

If you remembered TDI, you'd recall I was still a bit angry at Owen for pushing me toward the killer to save his own life, and thus, rejecting his romantic sayings and charm...

But before I was voted off this season, we made up. And made out.

So we're pretty much together again. I mean, I was pretty worried for Owen when he got hurt in that one episode, and I...I still care about him. I forgive him.

Plus, Izzy is never complete without her Owen! It's like a bomb mixed with baking soda and gas fluid! Boom boom pow!

And things will go exploding out of control if Owen keeps flirting with the new redhead. Seriously, she's not that pretty! I'm just as pretty a redhead as her! Plus, I got spunk and brain and killer vine skills! All she can do is serve water and dance to Spanish music!

But can she dance the rattlesnake?  
_

_Owen's POV..._

Izzy doesn't look happy...

I end my conversation with Henrietta before I turn back to my seat above Heather. Man, if Izzy found out that she was second choice back in season 1 and I was totally crushing on Heather first, she could kill me. Trust me, she just got a new killing license...

Yeah, we're back together. Though...sometimes I think she's way over her head.

Don't get me wrong, I mean, she's pretty, funny, smart...but sometimes I think she's more nuts than usual. You remember that wacky name she gave herself back in TDI? E-scope? Well, now she refers to herself as Explosivo...

Loco for boom boom, she calls it.

Yeah, she's loco alright...and she's definitely one who's made things go 'boom boom' in the past. And she'll definitely go 'boom boom' if she sees me talk to Henrietta like a crazed fanboy.

Hey, come on! Just because I'm a guy doesn't make me a pig! I may be a pig when it comes to eating, but not to girls.

Although, Henrietta is pretty. _Very_ pretty...her red hair is even more shiny and glamorous than Izzy's wildfire hair...

Trent sure was lucky, his part of the plan having to dance with the Ariel-haired beauty. Dude, I felt pretty bad for him after Gwen broke up with him. He really had hist heart set on her from the start of the first season. Now the second season totally screwed him almost more than anyone...

But, if there's still hope, I really hope he'll find another.

I got my second chance, so why can't he?  
_

_Bridgette's POV..._

"Okay, we're back on, people!"

Really, being a TV host was something I've dreamed of doing. And it's fun to talk with people on webcam and get a lot of feedback. That Michelle kid sure was pretty cool, and she totally got Duncan good in the end.

I glance over at Geoff. Oh, the poor baby...He still looks sick. I pick up my flashcards. "Well, let's see what's next on the Aftermath..." I silently read. Something got me by surprise. "Show clips of Harold's time on the show?"

I don't remember writing that down...but if it's what the card says, so maybe it's not such a bad idea. I mean, I'm sure the Michelle kid will be pleased, and truth be told Harold must have some fans.

"Do we have clips of the dude?" Geoff asked the camera people.

Soon, the screen switches on once again and there's Harold in all his glory.

I admit, when I first met Harold, I kind of thought he was a spaz. But, as time went on in season 1, he was totally cool and helpful. Remember the episode where I was blindfolded and had to make a jump over stinging jellyfish? I had to put my trust in him to catch me. And he did.

I trust him, really, I do.

And I feel pretty bad for him now. I've _been _feeling bad for him.

Duncan is a butt, and Geoff...love him as I do, I wish he would back off.

Harold has been through a lot: wedgies, threats, having to wear lacy panties. Now he lost Heather through total unfairness and has to fight for himself by himself in what's left of TDA.

Oh, boy, there's the dodgeball clip. Right where Courtney tells him he stinks when he was just trying to get our hopes up...

Seriously, what has happened to Courtney now? Ever since the end of TDI, she's become this competitive being that wants to win and nothing else. She's still my friend...I just wish she could act like one. She's becoming Heather. Only worse.

About Heather, maybe she has changed...well, yeah, I mean she just admitted on reality television that she loves Harold. And she accepted his marriage proposal! Wait...did Harold really propose to her? Or is it just a promise for future things to come? Whatever it is, Harold definitely put a ring on it and I can see it glistening from Heather's finger all the way from here.

She's totally mesmerized by the clips of Harold. She misses him...

"Is this really suppose to boost ratings?" Noah, the ever sarcastic wonderboy, says aloud. "I mean, all we're seeing is a bunch of old clips from the first season of some guy with an inability of many things..."

"Shut up, Noah," Heather warns him.

Definitely, his sarcastic wits need to go.  
_

_Noah's POV..._

I don't mean to put down Harold, but seriously, is there anything else to talk about besides him?

All that's been going on has seemed to focus on the guy with a voice problem. Sure, Heather misses him, boo hoo. And people won't stop talking about it; you need to see the internet, it's _loaded_ with comments on the newest episode.

So we're watching clips of Harold, and there's the one where he talks about something during our time in Casa de Losers and I'm pretending to commit suicide because he's boring the _heck_ out of me. He's been annoying before, no doubt.

I glance over and see Heather completely taken in by the scenes of her 'soulmate'; yeah, she's admitted that she's Harold's 'soulmate'. Please, we're only sixteen, people! It's not going to last!

Or will it?

I, myself, never really cared for the opposite gender in anything more than politics and other educational boundaries...dating's not my thing. Yeah, sorry, fangirls, I'm not available.

Maybe I'm being too hard on the situation...I mean, Harold did put a ring on her finger. What's interesting to note is that it's on her _engagement _finger. Hint something toward you guys?

But if there's another silver lining...if things don't work out, she can hock it for a fortune.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

Katie and Sadie pat my back, and that means the plan has been a success.

It's just so awesome they did this for me, for Harold.

I watch the clips...Harold sure has came a long way.

I smile.

Hang on, Harold, I'm coming.  
_

_Harold's POV..._

When is Henry going to get that plan into motion?

I don't think I've left bed all day, considering Chris is still trying to decide what to do now that there are only four of us left. Yeah, Courtney's still Courtney...I can still hear her naggy voice outside.

"Uh! Where's my suntan lotion?"

Like she even needs a tan, she's like coffee brown!

I lift my head up from my pillow, and I smile when I see who it is.

"Hey, Henry," I greet, placing back on my shirt and stepping out from my bed.

"Hare, guess what!" She tells me in this excited attitude.

"What?" I ask.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait for tonight," she tells me in this sly voice before winking at me. Oh, Henry...she loves to be playful and discreet. "Just drop by the entrance tonight when everyone's asleep."

Drop by the entrance? Okay, if she thinks another night on the town is going to cheer me up, she's so wrong. Unless...

"You mean...?" My hopes were starting to pick up.

She just smiles...and that's more than enough of a 'yes' for me.  
_

_Courtney's POV..._

Stupid Beth taking my lotion...

Oh, here comes that stupid redhead VIP watcher coming out of Harold's trailer. Seriously, why does she go there every now and then? Is she Harold's fan? If she is, then she's also a moron.

Look at her, all smiling to herself and walking like she's somebody. She may be in TDA, but she's nowhere close to being one of us. Chris will just hire anybody to do his work, won't he? Loser...

"Hello, Courtney..." The girl greets as she stops by me. Duh, of course she knows me. I'm like totally famous while she's like totally nothing more than a stage prop.

"Hello...whatever your name is..." Honestly, I really don't care what her name is.

"It's Henrietta," she tells me, almost angrily. Henrietta...what an abnormal name...

"Whatever..." I say. "Go on with your proppy girl work and bug someone who isn't me..." I turn my nose, expecting her to do as I say.

The next thing I knew...she grabs me by the collar and I'm looking into her deadly green eyes.

"Don't think I don't know who you really are..." She tells me in this hushed, scary tone. Okay...I'm _really _frightened right now. I really am. Her eyes could break metal...

But I regain myself as my gaze equals hers. "Look, if you're just some crazed fan who's upset that one of her favorite characters is already out..." It's probably Heather, or maybe Lindsey...Justin?

"Oh, no..." She tells me through clench teeth. "My favorite character is still here..."

"Beth?" I nearly snort.

"Harold..." Wow, her voice sounds like she's about to kill...

"The nerd?" I'm _really_ surprised now...

"He's not just a nerd, you witch!" She says before pushing me away. Uh! She was nearly choking me! "He's a human being...more human than half the people on this show! Even _you_!" She points at me as if I committed a crime.

"I'm a CI..." I stop myself. Everyone already knew I'm not really a CIT. I clench my fist as I glare at the girl Heiney or whatever. "I don't care what you think of me! I'm going to win this!"

"Not if Harold kicks your blubber butt!" She says.

Oh, she had to go there...I'm not fat, am I?

But she wasn't finished yet. "Harold is an amazing guy. He's the perfect man any woman wants. Unlike Duncan, he's considerate, sweet, caring, and forgiving...but I doubt he can forgive you for the wrong you've done to him in the past."

"Please..." Like I wanted his forgiveness. "He couldn't throw a dodgeball..."

"But he did kick Justin's butt." Okay, yeah, that was a _major _improvement...

"So what?" I know I was losing this verbal battle, but I'm not giving up. "Harold may have gotten a few ups...but he'll always be the disgusting, annoying, skeezy nerd we all know. He's a _loser_."

_**SLAP!**_

Okay, ow...

"My cute nose!" I cried as I clutch my face where she slapped me. I swear, there must be indentations because I admit she has a heck of a manicure. But forget praise, I was flaming pissed! "You freak!"

"And you're-" She began.

I'll spare the details. Thank goodness there's a thing known as censorship...

I was really stunned. She really got me, and it hurt more than that slap.

"And I hope you drown in gelatin," she tells me before walking off. Uh...gelatin...so gross...so green...

"Why do you care so much about Harold?" I manage to ask as soon as she was a few meters from me.

She looks at me...that same cold, deadly gaze in her monster green eyes.

"Because he's my brother."

Okay, I'm dead this season...  
_

_Chris's POV..._

Saw the whole thing. Epic!

Really, when I had found out earlier that redhead chick was Harold's sister...I was totally surprised. I mean, look at her...and look at Harold.

But I have to admit something...never have I seen a more heartwarming sibling love. Seriously, you rarely see that with today's generation...that's something that TV producers have to fake out just to mellow the audience.

And, dude! She burned Courtney to a crisp! I smell fear!

From interns to TV helpers, Henrietta has got to be my best so far.

And with that being said in mind...I think I have to do something that I will totally regret later.

"Yo, Henrietta," I call her over.

"S'up, Chris?" She asks.

"Hey, I, uh..." Oh, man, this is going to totally blow..."I got to show you something...but keep in mind that this face needs to be intact to look good on television." I have this feeling she will want to beat me up afterwards...

"Uh, sure..." She says as I lead her to the tent.

Oh, man, I got to stop being so soft...It's wrecking my rep, man!  
_

_Heather's POV_...

"You can't go looking like that!"

I turn from the mirror and look at Katie and Sadie. In exactly twenty minutes I'd be out of here and finally seeing Harold...and they tell me about my outfit. I've worn this top and shorts since season 1!

"What's wrong with it?" I ask.

"Hello!" Sadie sang. "You're going to meet your guy who like totally misses you like crazy and is eager to see you! You want to make the wait worth it!"

"I'm not following you..." I tell her.

They just grin at each other before grinning at me. "Makeover!"

Oh, please help me...  
_

_Beth's POV..._

I'm standing outside my window, watching Harold as he paces back and forth.

It's like midnight! What's he doing out?

And why is he dressed so...nice? He was wearing a baby blue tux and tie. Why so dressed for no apparent reason?

Unless...well, maybe...

"Gosh, come on clock!" Harold says as he looks at his watch. "Tick tock faster!"

"Hey, Harold," I greet as, startling him as I approach.

"Oh, uh, Beth..." He seems nervous.

I just smile at him. He looks very handsome tonight. "Here."

And I place a few flowers in his hand. I found them growing around the studio and picked them. I think Harold would really need them for something important...

"Uh, what's this for?" He asks.

"You know..." I smirk and wink at him before going back to my trailer. I can sense he was kind of shocked as well as dumbfounded.

I have this hunch, if you know what I mean.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

"Uh, it's almost time!" I shriek before Katie wipes off my face mask while Sadie does my nails.

"Hang on," Sadie assures me. "Oh, Harold is going to go nuts!"

The thought of Harold made my anticipation grow...oh, man! I can wait any longer!

"Henrietta's waiting!" Owen says before coming into my room. "Wow, Heather..."

I blush, but I had no time for compliments as Sadie and Katie rushed me out quietly while everyone else was asleep. Before I sneak out the back door, I turn back to Owen.

"Just to let you know, I think you're awesome, Owen," I tell him quickly. "And thanks for being there. You are one of the better contestants on the show. And, a late congrats on winning season 1. Izzy's lucky to have you. And if she ever takes you for granted, let me know." I lean quickly and kiss his cheek. "Bye!" And out the door I was.

"Have fun!" Sadie and Katie wave to me.

Those two should _so _work for Extreme Makeover.  
_

_Owen's POV..._

She kissed me. Heather kissed _me_!

Oh, man, what a feeling as I place a hand to my cheek where she kissed me. Wow, it was even better than the many times I made out with Izzy...

Izzy! Oh, man, it's a good thing she's asleep or she would so have my hide!

But let's not focus on Explosivo...I wave goodbye to Heather as she goes on her way.

She tells me that Izzy's a lucky girl have me as her boyfriend...

But I say that having Heather's friendship is the luckiest thing to have out of all.  
_

_Harold's POV..._

Gosh, where is she?

I'm standing outside the studio, just like Henry said, and she's not here yet! I look down at the flowers Beth gave me.

She _so_ knows.

But I know she's no squealer...she's a good girl and a good friend.

Suddenly, I hear honking. I turn around.

It's the lame-o-sine.

"Hey, Hare!" Henry greets from the driver's seat, dressed in a classy driver's uniform.

"Henry?" I was so surprised that she stole the lame-o-sine just for me.

"That's not all..." She sings as she gets out and opens the passenger door.

And out comes Heather.

Gosh, no sci-fi fantasy character could compare to how stunning and angelic Heather looks tonight. A really nice, really silky red dress...and her mullet wig has been primped up to almost look like her original hair.

"Harold..." She says softly, smiling at me.

It's hasn't been too long since we've seen each other, yet it felt like we've been separated for months.

No more words...we just rush over to each other and embrace, imbibing the scent of each other, making up for lost time. And they say these sort of things only happen in movies...

"I missed you..." She told me as she leans up and kisses me.

"Same here," I told her, looking into those gorgeous gray eyes I love so much.

"Hey, hey, guys?" We turn to see Henrietta back at the wheel. "You can make up for lost time inside the limo. Come on, I've got the engine running!"

"My lady..." I smile at Heather before offering her my arm.

"My knight in baby blue armor..." She giggles as she links her arm around mine.

And we were off.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

I'm happy. I'm happy. I'm _so _happy.

While Henrietta drives, Harold and I are making out in the backseat. Henrietta seemed to have already gotten the hunch as she closed her driver's window to give us privacy. She rocks.

Finally, after a few minutes, we stopped making out. We were not going to be the next Bridgette and Geoff.

"You're like a more attractive version of Princess Leia..." He tells me. Yeah, I'm _way_ better than that outdated Star Wars character.

"And you're like a more attractive version of Han Solo..." I tell him as I playfully tug on his tie. Honestly, I didn't really care much when they froze him in carbonite.

He smiles at me, just letting the feeling of knowing nothing can ever separate us ever. "I really missed you..."

Aw, he's sweet. "Ditto." I bit my lip. I felt kind of nervous because I had to tell him something else. Something that could have him hate a certain someone for life. "Harold?"

"Yeah?"

I take a deep breath. "Courtney got me out."

He blinks, trying to process what he just heard. "What do you mean?"

"She bribed Chris," I tell him. "Henrietta showed me the clip on her cell."

Then I saw his face slowly turn to one of murder...that scary Harold was slowly coming back. "I'm going to get that witch..."

I reach over and stroke his face assuringly. I admit, I was pissed off. Really pissed off that Courtney bribed Chris and separated us to break him. But right now, let's not think about the devil in fake Prada shoes..."Can we...can we not talk about that now? I mean, this is our night."

His angry face slowly melts away...and that same sweet smile comes back. "Yeah...yeah, you're right..."

We'll get Courtney later. Right now, we were doing the town once again...  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

I watch as my brother and Heather go inside some fancy restaurant. I paid for the reservations and all the rest. They deserve a really romantic night together at some place where it's not greasy or smells like nacho cheese.

I'm not going to join this time. I'm just staying at the limo, waiting and letting them have a good time.

Harold is really growing up...he's found love. And he's made commitment.

Granny's ring...While Granny may be gone, her spirit will forever live in our family. I smile as I remember about Heather wearing the ring...

And the next generations in our family to come...

While it's still too early to think about something like that, you got to admit. It's a movie-like love story that's made it's way into reality.

And when comes a love story, there's always a few antagonists.

I nearly blew my top when Chris showed me the clip and it was revealed that stupid witch Courtney hurt my brother by having Heather voted off. Okay, so maybe letting off Chris easy wasn't such a cool thing to do...but he doesn't really have enough sense in that pebble brain of his to refuse doing dirty work for Courtney in exchange for getting the number of her bimbo lawyer. She's trying to break my brother again, isn't she?

Well, when the next episode of TDA comes, I'm _so _going to break her...starting with her legs, then her arms, and next comes her nose; I already damaged that part.

But anyway, I'm just happy to see my baby brother smile again. My baby Hare...

Yeah, he hates it when I call him that but it's cute, duh!  
_

_Trent's POV..._

I couldn't really sleep, wondering if Heather's alright and if she finally got to see Harold again...

And then I think about Henrietta.

She's just so...so...well, awesome. She's nice, funny, and the kind of sister you wish you could have. Harold's lucky.

Plus, she's just...just so beautiful.

Yeah, I admit that...She's quite a looker. Can't blame Cody for trying to be all smooth...

And when we danced...something inside me...something seemed to wake up. I don't know what it was...but that feeling felt like the same feeling I felt when I got to know Gwen...

Okay, hold up! I can't go through _that_ again!

Look, Henrietta's a great girl and all, a real catch. But me...I'm still trying to get over my break-up...slowly and painfully.

Gwen hurt me, hurt me really bad. I'm just trying to show that I love her...and she says it can't work out because of that, because of the competition...because we were put on different teams.

After I got voted off, I sang sad songs of heartbreak. I bet many famous guitar players had their hearts broken by girls they thought would love them to no end. Even with a whole line of fangirls, it could never fill up that hole Gwen created in my heart.

It was broken.

But I'm healing nicely, and I got friends who are helping me cope. Owen...what would life be like without him?

I look out the window to see the limo drive by. I slowly get out of bed and go outside.

"Hey," I call as Henrietta emerges from her driver's seat. "Man, those are quite some bags under your eyes..."

"Thanks for noticing," she laughs before reaching and opening the door and Heather walks out, half-asleep.

"You didn't underage drink, did you?" I tease.

"I was dancing," she tells me before a dreamy smile comes to her face. "I'm going to bed. Night, guys..."

We wave as she slowly gets back inside the resort, leaving us to ourselves.

"Hey, thanks again for helping out," Henrietta tells me as she takes off her hat.

"Hey, no problem," I tell her. "You're a really awesome sister."

She smiles at me before getting back in her driver's seat. "And you're a really awesome guitar player...Would you, um...play me one of your songs sometime?"

I smile, glad my guitar skills would have a little audience. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, Trent," she says before driving off to put away the limo before anyone notices. I watch her go.

This stupid feeling won't go away...  
_

_Heather's POV..._

I lay on my bed, too tired to change clothes.

I think I'll sleep with the dress on, sleep with Harold's scent surrounding my dreams...

We had such a great time. Eating, dancing, goofing off and acting immature...

Yet I'm still worried what'll happen now that Harold knows of Courtney's evil deed...I mean, I , myself, want to slam my fist against her the next time we meet, but what about Harold? He can't hit a girl, he says.

But Courtney really needed to be taught a lesson. And by what Henrietta told me on the drive home, she's taking care of that. I smile, knowing how much she said she was going to make her pay.

While we're on the matter of Courtney, what about Leshawna?

Oh, what about her? She doesn't like Harold, she broke his heart. Henrietta said she would soon take care of her.

Talk about an awesome big sister. I hope she becomes as lucky as me one day...

Why do I get the feeling she's finding it here at the resort?  
_

_Harold's POV..._

I'm dancing around my trailer like an idiot, humming the songs that played when me and Heather danced back at the town.

We had such an awesome time...and we looked great doing it.

I'm so lucky to have Henry as my sister; she's done so much for me, her baby Hare. Yeah, I really hate that name, but I'll give her the moment that I will embrace it.

Speaking of embracing, it was hard having to say goodbye to Heather when Henry dropped me off at the studio. Through many kisses, it took us five minutes to say goodbye until we finally broke away and she was driven off again. But this time, I'm not hurt.

We'll see each other very soon, and I'll fight my way this season just for her.

As of this season, things are going to start out...dangerous.

Oh, man, Courtney is going to pay. She's going to pay _big_.

She voted off Heather...she tried to rip us apart. She tried to bring me down, break me.

She's not going to win this. Millions of viewers don't want her to, and neither do I.

I sneak on over to the girls' trailer. Looking out the window, I see Beth and Leshawna asleep. I look down and see this window is above Courtney's bed. Good.

Slowly, I lift up the window and lower something down.

A small cheese-wheel I saved from dinner earlier.

I place it right next to Courtney, as she snores like some animal being mauled.

"Hope your dreams don't have an allergic reaction..." I whisper to her before closing the window and sneaking back to my trailer.

It's _so_ on now.  
_

_**A few references I hope you people noticed in the story:**_

**_1.) The Michelle Brunch kid...her name is a reference to Michelle Branch, the singer of "All I Wanted", which Heather, Harold, and Henrietta sang back in chapter 5._**

**_2.) The lines between Trent and Henrietta right before they start dancing...I got it from that cute scene in the credits of Toy Story 3 when Buzz and Jessie did the dance to the Spanish version for "You Got a Friend In Me". :) _**


	10. Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead!

**_The chapter you guys have been hoping hard for! You may love me for this...or hate me considering the last part of this chapter. :D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

_Harold's POV..._

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

I smiled as I heard the oh-so-familiar voice from the girl's trailer. Wow, that cheese wheel sure did more than smell weird...

I got up from bed and peered out my window just in time to see Courtney race out of her trailer. Whoa, her face looks like Jabba the Hut just consumed the gum Violet had in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory...only pink and uglier.

"Chris!" She shouted angrily as she dashed all around the studio like a crazed maniac. She was a crazed maniac from the start...

I chuckle to myself as I turn away from the window and start getting dressed. After putting my shirt on, I gaze over to the blue suit and slacks laying over on one of the other bunks.

Gosh, that was a really nice night. Heather looked so amazing...It's good to know she's alright after she got voted off.

And I will avenge her.

I was so ticked off when she told me that the stupid CIT faker bribed Chris to vote her off. Courtney has done some really mean, malicious, and stupid things during the Total Drama series...but this really tears a hole in my galaxy and now I want to throw her into a black hole. So lowering my self-esteem wasn't good enough for her, she's trying to break me by having my girlfriend voted off? Suing the show is one thing, but voting off Heather, who's now the better half because Courtney has become the worse half?

Still so angry...still so hurt...but I got to keep going if I want to win this competition...

But still...the million dollars is the whole reason some of the cast has become even more messed up. While others like Gwen and Trent and Owen are still cool whether it's win or lose...jerks like Courtney have turned to the dark side. Truth be told that money is the root of all evil...but I believe Courtney was evil _long _before that. While I still would like to win the money, it's not really worth it if it turns you cold inside and makes you a jerk to everyone. But I'm no jerk, and I only act cold when I'm insulted. It's alright with me whether win or lose. But considering I'm up against Courtney...I'm considering kill or be killed.

I'm going to get her. I'm going to crush her like she tried to crush me. I won't let her push me around any more.

She _will_ pay.

But what about Leshawna?

Man, Leshawna...my first _assumed _love. What has happened to her this season? She use to be so nice and supportive and sweet back in TDI...now she seems so manipulative and traitorous...She agreed with Duncan to vote me off...She insulted me behind my back...she took my neverending love for granted.

I almost gave her Granny's ring...I almost made a big mistake. I was too busy listening to my brain than to my heart to realize it had been pumping for someone else this whole time. Well, my heart led me to the right girl in which I gave Granny's ring to...and P.S., my love for Leshawna died a _long_ time ago.

You people assume I hate her. To be honest, I don't think I do.

I'm just...confused.

How the heck did we go from just friends to just enemies? Personally, I blame Duncan...He rubbed his attitude on Courtney, I bet the same thing happened to Leshawna.

I don't really hate her but I don't think I can tolerate well with her if she continues hating my girlfriend. I might, just might...think about making a truce, so we can end this hate battle and just go back to the way we were.

But for now, we got to fight each other to rein supreme. And I doubt things will _ever_ go back to the way they were...

I walk out of my trailer, enjoying the fresh air and sunlight as I make my way over to the mess hall. Okay, yeah Chef's food isn't exactly Grade A quality, but food is food, man. And I accept my overcooked eggs and burnt ham with a smile.

I gaze over to the four remaining people of the show: Courtney, Leshawna, and Beth. Leshawna averts her eyes as I gaze at their direction; Courtney is just giving her usual glare as she rubs her cheeks which are healing nicely after the cheese wheel incident. Beth...Beth is the only one giving me mental thoughts of sympathy and support.

I turn away and just sit at one of the other tables. All by myself...  
_

_Beth's POV..._

I don't know what he did last night, but apparently he wishes it had never ended.

Happiness can be short-lived and even the good people are unfairly punished. Like Owen...Courtney just threw him off the show just like that because she has a lawyer and that stupid lawyer said it was okay to remove him. Owen is a great person and it really sucks he's not here in the final four...he would have brought a smile to our faces no matter what; he's done that back in the first season. I hope he's taking care of Heather and not acting like a jerk toward her which I assume Gwen might be doing...

While I do feel bad for Owen, I really feel bad for Harold. Maybe worse than before...

Poor Harold...the only guy here and pinned against by two girls who are out to get him and he's got a lot of work to do if he wants to win this. And he's all by himself...

Time to be a friend, Beth.

I quickly picked up my tray and walked over to his table. I smile at him as I sit down beside him. He smiles back at me.

At least he has one friend here.  
_

_Courtney's POV..._

If Beth's trying to form an alliance with Harold, she'll just fail.

Look at them talking and laughing as they eat Chef's disgusting breakfast...geek and geekette. I sometimes assume that they would end up together because of their gross geekiness. But no...Harold ended up with someone who's just as big a loser as he is.

I could care less what Heather's doing right now. Probably crying her eyes out like some big baby or arguing with Duncan, whom she deliberately rigged out of here...

Harold...he's become a hard nut to crack. This competition is going to be tough...and not because Harold has become all he-man.

Wherever Henrietta is right now, I got to watch myself. I'm not afraid of her...okay, maybe a little.

She slapped me, for Pete's sake! Oh, my cute nose...I can't believe she's Harold sister! And she actually loves her brother; that's surprising considering we live in a world where having siblings sucks. Looking into her angry, green eyes is scary...and I'm scared she might 'accidentally' kill me. Oh, why did Chris allow her here? Why couldn't he just bring one of our stupid contestants back like he did back in season one with Izzy and Eva?

But if she's not going to kill me, perhaps her baby brother will.

There's something actually scary about him...and no doubt he'll use it to his advantage as we butt heads.

But fear is all in the mind...a word of advice I gave to pathetic DJ before he finally petted the stupid snake back in season 1.  
_

_Leshawna's POV..._

I glance quickly at Harold before returning to my breakfast.

White boy is out to get somebody, and no doubt it might be me.

I can't exactly blame him...I mean, I wasn't exactly all sugar and spice and everything nice since this season started. I admit it, I was harsh.

Why am I harsh? Why do I hate Harold all of a sudden? We were just friends before season 1 ended...where'd the love go? I do know that any chance of love from him is zip, on account of he's got baldy and all...

I remember seeing him kiss her...telling her he loves her...hold her...cry with her...offer her his ring...

What I feel right now...and how this suddenly effects me...I'm not sure...All I know is that we're the final four. Prize or die, I got to have it.

But why do I feel guilty about wanting it so badly?  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

I emerge from the tram vehicle after it stops in front of the studio. Yeah, I've been given a nice room at the resort and brought here everyday for the rest of the season. Though, sometimes I wish I could just stay here because Harold needs me. But he needs me to be his message bird, swapping between him and Heather...

I make my way over to the mess hall and look around the place. Wow, it seems so much quieter now that there were only four people left. I cast a threatening glare at Courtney. She's shaking and hiding herself behind her table in fear. Good. She should be afraid. _Very_ afraid.

"Hey, Harold," I greet my brother as I walk and stand beside his table. I look at his breakfast...Oh, bleh, what are they feeding him?

"Hey, Henry," he greets me. He motions a hand over to a petite brunette chick with glasses. "You remember Beth, right?"

She flashes me the shiniest teeth I have ever seen. Wow, all those years of braces and headgear really were worth it. "Of course, I know her." I smile at her. Really, I think she's an awesome chick and a great role model for all kids. "S'up? I'm Henrietta."

"Oh, wow!" She says. "That is such a nice name! Original and fancy!"

She's even more enthusiastic in person. She's like Lindsey, only she has brains. "Hey, thanks." I smile at her. "And good luck to you in the competition as well. I'm rooting for you as I am for ol' Hare here." I playfully ruffle Harold's hair, he's annoyed but he smiles at me.

"Campers, outside now!" Calls Chris.

"Duty calls," Harold tells me before he gets up from his seat along with Beth. "See you during the challenge." There goes my brave baby brother.

Chris wants me to take out props and get them ready for another wacky challenge. If it involves my brother getting into another burning building, Chris will be in for a world of pain. It scared the crap out of me when both Harold and Heather were in that fire. But my brother the brave saved Heather when she was trying to save his. I swear, if anything way too severe happens to my brother, I will kick Chris's ass on television and you can bet your money that will totally boost the ratings.

But let's try to be positive. I'm on my way to the prop department and dig into a box of fake flowers and hats.

And something catches my eye.

A taser...now what can I use this for?

I'm smirking like a devil just to let you know.  
_

_Harold's POV..._

"Hope you guys are full of energy," Chris says as soon as we get outside, "because this challenge will require complete focus as well as the courage to willingly take a crash course." I got both of those! This challenge won't be bad!

"C-crash course?" Beth squeaked. "Are we going to be used as test dummies like they show in those car commercials?" If it is, I hope there are a lot of pillows to use.

"No..." Chris says slowly. "But you're close..."

Henrietta soon appears and I see her holding this huge box full of helmets and jackets and goggles. Wait a minute...are we going to...?

"Racers, start your engines!" Chris proclaims as he takes out the helmets and throws us each one. I caught mine and it was painted red with a lightning bolt on the front. Sweet!

"We're racing?" Beth asked nervously as she caught her helmet. "Isn't that...dangerous?"

"Everything has been dangerous so far," Courtney said as she raised her nose in the air like a snob. No, everything's been dangerous since you came unto the set, you traitor! Sure, I voted her off in the first season, but not only to cheese Duncan off, but because she _totally _deserved it! Heather, she didn't deserve to be voted off unfairly, but Courtney did it to cheese me off.

"So each of us is going to having our own sweet ride?" Leshawna asked. "I'm down with that."

"Of course you'll have your own car," Chris said, "because you'll be building it!" He motions over to Henrietta who, along with Chef, dragged over huge crates full of junk. Suddenly, this reminds me of the first episode where my team had to build a jacuzzi. But this time, I'm not going to fail. I can build my own sweet ride! No problem!

"Oh, man..." Leshawna groaned. "Wish Izzy was here...she could build one in no seconds flat." Yeah, I remember that episode in which Lindsey was voted off. She got Heather good, and I was _sort of_ supporting on that...of course, that was _long_ before I had feelings for Heather. But I have to admit, the look on Heather's face after Lindsey totally owned her was priceless and she did kind of deserve it. But she's changed, and though Lindsey might never want her back a semi-BFF, I sure hope the blonde has a few brain cells to realize that Heather is indeed a good person.

Man, the thought of Heather...last night was just awesome. Though, I wish it hadn't ended. The little charade can't go on continuously like how Heather and I snuck out of here to do the town, the guys would get suspicious and Henrietta could seriously damage Geoff with those emetics she stole from her health class. But still, it's awesome she's our messenger. She'll tell me how Heather's doing later, right now, I got a car to build.

My gaze catches my sister and she winks at me, telling me good luck and that I can do it.

With a sister like her, I can do anything.  
_

_Leshawna's POV..._

Dang it!

I am no mechanic, alright? Man, all these car parts are hard to put together and how am I suppose to make my own engine? I glance over and see Harold helping out Beth with her car. Hoo, boy! The guy is a whiz at mechanics! Look at him using tools and putting stuff together like it's easy stuff!

I'd call him over and ask for help...but you already know why I can't.

Oh, here comes that VIP watcher...maybe she can help, I mean, that's why she's here, right?

"Yo, Little Red!" I call out.

"Leshawna..." She says in this serious tone. Whoa, man, who put salt in her coffee?

"Hey, think you can lay a hand on this?" I ask as what I had stacked immediately fell apart. "This ain't working out, it's too much for me, and I give up..."

"What a coincidence..." She said as she folds her arms. Why is she giving me this weird, angry look? "Like you and Harold..."

Okay, hang on. Who does she think she is to tell me about my past relationship with white boy? Yes, it didn't work out, yeah, he was too much for me...and sure, I gave up on our thing. But she doesn't have to tell me! Seriously, did Chris let her in here because of her attitude or what?

"Okay, easy, girlfriend..." I'm trying to be calm.

"Girlfriend...something you no longer are to Harold," she said. Okay, she is seriously trying to push me over the edge, huh? "Not that I mind, however...I mean, seeing as he's too white for you and differs greatly-"

"I didn't dump him for being white!" I said angrily. Really, I'm no white-hater! "Maybe for some other things, but definitely not color!"

"I know..." She said. "You dumped him because he's different...because he's not like the other guys...because he shows respect for Heather even though you hate her with a passion."

Seriously, who is this chick? Some crazed fan? "Look, Heather and I went to a bad start and it just went down from there," I said right in her face. "She's evil!"

"Evil?" The girl demanded as she glares at me. Man, her green eyes could break stone. "Did she try to vote him off behind his back? Did she make fun of him about his dead grandma? Did she reject his love and used it against him?"

Okay, she got me.

"If anyone's evil around here, it's you," and she points a finger at me. "And Courtney." True that, Courtney has become a little insane...

"Look, we're coming close to the end here!" I was just blabbing on. I'll say anything to get this chick off my back. "So don't blame us if we sort of are out of character. I mean, a million dollars, come on!"

"Wow, money really is the root of all evil..." The chick says, shaking her head at me.

Okay, I've reached my peak. "What the heck is your problem?"

"Watching Harold suffer for just being him," she shot back. "It was bad enough that butthole Duncan is at him, but you! You hurt him bad!"

Typical fangirl, am I right? "Why do you care so much? I mean, as fans go, you're way over your head." Seriously, I can understand that fans can give heated comments about their favorite characters being pushed around, but this girl is giving me grief.

"If you were someone's sister, wouldn't you care as well?" She said angrily.

Oh, snap...

I just looked at her...and I felt like I just wanted to hide in a corner and never come out. She was Harold's fangirl alright. I couldn't say anything, just stood there. Lucky for me, she turned and walked off.

I'm doomed here, aren't I?  
_

_Chef's POV..._

Well, another challenge, another easy buck.

Yeah, I just witnessed the 'conversation' between that Henrietta girl and Leshawna. Man, I thought Courtney had it bad. Leshawna is going to have so much to regret once big sister gets through with her.

Honestly, I respect Henrietta for what she's doing. Defending her little brother...that's very rare to see in this generation. My sister and I were always butting heads, always arguing...but we love each other, no doubt. True to word, Harold needs all the support he can have with the season coming close and soon there will be three left after today.

So here we are now, at some lame racing field that Henrietta and I put together. I'm wearing this cool racing outfit and police shades, holding a flag and waiting for the racers to get ready. Though they aren't Honda material, they're pretty good. Aw, look at Beth's car...it's pink and it has smiley faces all over it. Makes you melt and want to puke at the same time...

I glance over at Courtney and Leshawna, who both shudder as Henrietta passes by them over to her brother. It's funny how scared those two girls are. Got to admit, Harold's sister sure is tough and protective. I watch as she hugs Harold, telling him good luck. Then she plants a playful raspberry kiss on his cheek and Harold laughs and pushes her away. Seriously, they must have a really loving family...

"Racers, get ready!" Chris says as he appears before them right at the starting point. "On your mark..."

Courtney's applying her lipstick...

"Get set..."

Beth checks her shiny teeth in the mirror...

"Go!"

And I wave the flag and they're off. Looks like Courtney took the lead...  
_

_Courtney's POV..._

I'm going to win! I'm going to win! I'm going to win!

I'm taking the lead, baby! And the other three are far behind. I'm going to make the final three! I'm going to win the million dollars and no one will get in my way!

"Howdy!" I turn just in time to see Harold wave at me before he zooms past. Oh, heck no...

"Not on my watch!" I said as I hit the gas harder. I am not going to lose to some nerd with an angry sister who makes the Hulk innocent!

I come close behind him and ram my bumper unto his rear.

"Hey!" He shouted.

I don't care anymore if his stupid sister hates me and wants to murder me. She may scare me, but not enough to get me out of my desire to win this season. So maybe I'll suffer afterwards once I totally have her brother crash to his death, but who cares? I can use the million dollars to fix all the broken bones in my body easily.

Screw Harold, screw his sister, I'm going to win this!

"You're going to regret ever messing with me!" I shouted as I rammed harder.

He's _so _dead.  
_

_Harold's POV..._

I'm _so _dead.

Courtney won't get off me! She keeps hitting me from behind! Gosh, hasn't she heard of 'no tailgating'?

Suddenly, she gets beside me...and hits me on the side, nearly sending me off course.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"I won't let you get in the way!" She screamed as she hits me harder. Now her front tire is joined with mine, and like those old movies, she's trying to squeeze against it to give me a flat tire.

I'm really mad now. I jerk my steering wheel and ram into her side, nearly sending her off her seat.

"Oh, you're so going to regret that!" She shouted as she regained her composure and squeezes against me. Paint is flying and we're burning rubber.

"Get off, you total-CIT-failure!" I shouted.

Her eye twitches. I hit a nerve.

"You're going to regret that!" She shouts as she rams again to my side.  
_

_Beth's POV..._

Oh, no, Harold!

Courtney's going to hurt him and Henrietta will be so upset! Yes, Harold told me she's his sister, which is pretty cool. And as a big sister, she loves him very much. Oh, she'll be devastated if something so severe happens to him.

Time to go hero, Beth!

I hit the gas harder and speed past Leshawna and straight toward where Courtney and Harold are. Oh, no, she's going to cut him out! I got to do something!"

_**WHAM!**_

"What the-" She turns to me and I wave slyly. I rammed my car behind her, giving Harold time to escape. "Oh, you little-"

"See how you like it!" I shouted as I continued bumping behind her.

Suddenly, I see her smile. And that's not good.

"Well, then..." She says as she reaches into her seat. "All that ramming must be making you hungry...?" Huh? Hungry? It's making me angry and more determined! "How about having a snack with some...CONDIMENTS?" She yelled out as she took out a ketchup and mustard bottle and shot out.

"My eyes!" I screamed as the burning liquid got through my glasses and hit my pupils. It burned! It hurts so bad!

"Hope you can 'ketchup'!" She laughs at her lame joke before zooming off.

I release my hands from the steering wheel to try and rub it off. Wait, I shouldn't have done that! I could get-

_**CRASH!  
_**_

_Harold's POV..._

"Beth!" I cried out as I turned my head just in time to witness Courtney's evil deed.

Beth's car got off course and she crashed into a few trash bins before hitting a prop lightpole. Oh, man, her car is totaled! But luckily I installed that airbag for her. Whoo, she's okay!

What she did for me was noble, and I will return the favor. Now.

"You jerk!" I shouted at Courtney as soon as she was bumper-to-bumper with me. "You could've killed her!"

"Oh, wah..." She says sarcastically before ramming into my side.

I grunted as I gripped my steering wheel before ramming her back. The finish line was near...

"Out of my way, nerd!" She shouted as she hit the gas harder.

"In your dreams!" I shouted as I hit my gas as well. She used condiments against my friend...let's see how she likes it when I use..."Eat green gelatin, man!"

And I take out Chef's paintball gun that he used from that alien episode and shot at her. Instead of paint, I filled it with green gelatin I had mixed this morning before the challenge started. I had a feeling I would use it.

"Eww, no!" She cried as the green globs cover up her uniform before some end up in her hair as well as her face. "Oh, this is disgusting!" She was just screaming her head off. It's pretty funny for someone who has a fear if green gelatin. I believe it's delicious, and sure beats red gelatin.

"That's for Heather!" I have avenged my love.

She quickly wipes her face before glaring at me...

...then she jumps from her vehicle and lands in mine.

"I'll kill you!" She shouted as she grabs my head in a half Nelson and tries to choke the life out of me. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"

"Let go!" I shout as I try to break free of her grasp.

"Oh, I know you can't fight me..." She sneered, her grip loosening a bit to whisper harsh words in my ear. "You can't hit a girl!"

Some things change...

_**PUNCH!**_

Yeah, I punched her. Harder than I punched Duncan.

Courtney stumbled back against the side of the car, feeling dizzy from the impact of my fist. Her nose was bleeding pretty bad...Never in my life did I think I would ever hit a girl. But Courtney-

"I assume you probably are a a transgender..." I say with a satisfied smirk. Yeah, I'll probably regret having ever punched Courtney, but for the time being I'm going to enjoy the moment.

She flashes her eyes at me, teeth baring and nose bleeding. That blood running down the side of her face made her almost seem like some monstrous beast. Wait, she already _is _one...

"You little, son of a-" But before she could say anything and reach to grab me, her eyes suddenly bug out and she shrieks.

I was confused, but I didn't have time to wonder as Courtney just tumbled backward and fell of my car. I watched her body roll off to the side of the track. She's not dead, unfortunately...She's just dazed, confused, and a little bit on the shocked side.

Whatever happened to her, I thank the Heavens.

And I'm even more thankful because I just cross the finish line!  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

I smiled as I emerged from the bushes. I looked down at Courtney who's still a bit fazed out and her eyes still wide open.

I gaze at the suction cap that is behind her head, which sent a major jolt into her earlier...

...and I gaze down at the taser in my hands. I knew this new gadget would help a lot.

"No one messes with my brother..." I said. I looked up just in time to see my brother emerge from his vehicle, rooting himself victorious. I smile, happy for him.

You're going to win this season, bro.  
_

_Harold's POV..._

I gaze over at Beth, who's rubbing at her sore arm. The crash was horrible, but luckily she didn't get any broken bones and all her teeth were still there.

What Courtney did to her was cruel...and what I did was totally, epically awesome!

We're all sitting around awaiting who will get voted off. I hope it's Courtney...but being Chris, maybe there's a twist?

I hope there's no twist or the guy's going to be seeing stars once I get through with him if he has me voted off. I glance over at my sister, who sits atop the stage and she winks at me. It was just a few moments ago it was because of her I totally owned that race. Something tells me she's going to be keeping the taser...

"Hello, where are you, Chris?" Courtney shouts as she rubs her head from the impact earlier. There's a huge bandage over her nose, making her look like Pinocchio. "Can we hurry this up and get Harold out of here already?" She glares at me. I glare back. She should have seen it coming...well, maybe she couldn't. I, myself, didn't really think before I punched her; all I was thinking about was getting her off me and wanting to avenge Heather.

I _totally_ avenged Heather.

"Okay, I'll speed it up!" Chris shouts out in annoyance as he comes over to us in a bathrobe and shower cap. "I got a warm bath waiting for me!"

Quickly he hands out the Gilded Chrises...

One for Beth...

One for Leshawna...

And one for me!

"Awesome!" I shouted as I held my award close as if it were some fuzzy teddy bear.

"What?" Courtney screeches as she jumps from her seat. She glares at me. "I'm out?"

"Seems like it," Chris says as he smirks. "Now excuse me, my bath awaits."

"You can't do this to me!" She shouts as Chris walks off, totally ignoring her and smiling. "I've come this far! I'm a winner! I. AM. A. WINNER!"

**_WHACK!_**

I gazed at Henrietta as she held my Gilded Chris...looking down at a now unconscious Courtney on the floor.

"Is...is she dead?" Beth asked worriedly as we all gazed down at Courtney's body lying on the floor.

Henrietta just smiles as she hands me back my award. "Unfortunately, no..." She leans toward me. "By the way, the message Heather wanted me to send you: She says she loves you." Ditto, man. This day has been awesome.

And both my sister and I took the honor of hauling Courtney's body and throwing her into the lame-o-sine before she was driven off.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

Finally, Courtney's out!

I sat from the edge of my bed as me, Sadie, Katie, Trent, and Owen watched the latest episode of TDA. Katie and Sadie were cheering like crazy as they watched Harold and Henrietta throw Courtney's body into the vehicle like some mobster movie and her body was to be sunk into the bottom of the ocean. I dream of that sometimes...

"Wow..." Owen said. "Who would have thought Harold would punch a girl? I mean, it was surprising enough he punched Duncan..."

Yeah, too bad Duncan isn't around the resort right now...He and Goth girl are out making home-made fire bombs. Seriously, since when does Gwen seem interested in delinquency? She's Goth! She's suppose to be all dark and mysterious and stuff!

"It's pretty awesome that Harold's now in the final three..." Trent says as he lightly strums his guitar. "It sucks for us because now Courtney's stuck with us..."

"Oh, yeah..." I sighed. But it's a small price to pay to have the biggest jerk in the show voted off and not get the prize money.

"Oh, no..." Sadie and Katie moan. I know Sadie is especially annoyed with this.

"Come on, we better prepare for the worse," Trent tells us in an unenthusiastic voice as we leave my bedroom and head toward the lobby.

I'm so happy for Harold. He's come so far now, and now he's in the final three. He's overcome obstacles such as having his self-esteem lowered and his feelings hurt, but now he's changed. For the better.

He totally pwned Courtney! I was like really surprised; while I know he would never beat a girl, Courtney is an exception. Maybe he's right about her being transgendered...it's a funny image, really.

Here we are waiting as the vehicle pulls over. But instead of the devil herself coming out and whining about losing the competition, she's wheeled out on a moving bed. Looks like Henrietta knocked her out good, like what I did...

"Oh, wow..." Trent cringed as he looked at the bandaged nose of Courtney.

"Is she dead?" Owen asked nervously.

I roll my eyes. "Unfortunately, no..."  
_

_Bridgette's POV..._

Geoff and I are just making out until the sound of wheels interrupted us. I turned around-

"Courtney?" I gasped.

Okay, yeah, I saw the episode, yes, I was beyond words when I saw Courtney knocked out. Twice. I assumed she would have woken up by now. And wow...that nose is a sight to see. I gaze over at Heather, who's smiling, happy Courtney is like this.

"Well, looks like she might as well be in a coma," she said. "Cause' I wouldn't want to be seen on television looking like that!" Wow, I'm starting to see the same Heather from season 1 all over again...

"We're going to bring her to her room," one of the medic guys said as they wheeled her away.

"What happened?" Lindsey said as she stood beside me and Geoff.

"Courtney's here," I said, still worried about her. Look, she may have changed for the worse, but she's still my friend. I think I might be the only friend she has right now...I already know Lindsey doesn't like her.

"She's here?" She cried. "Aw! But we were having so much fun! Now she's going to be a real party-pooper!"

True that...we're in for heck.  
_

_Lindsey's POV..._

Wow, I wonder how Courtney will powder her nose now...

While I was busy working on myself in the mirror, I did watch the episode tonight. It was like...wow...

That redhead girl is Harold's sister? Wow, she's _so_ pretty! But kind of scary...

Speaking of Harold, I was like OMG when he like totally punched Courtney. He hits girls now? I thought he was one of those guys who feared girls to the extent of worrying of screwing things up. Maybe it's love that made him do it...

On my opinion with the HxH thing...I think it's cute. I mean, when he and Leshawna were together, I thought it was cute, adoring the goodbye kiss between them back in season 1. But now here's Harold...with Heidi...I mean, Heather!

I remember all too well how our 'friendship' met a sad end back in season 1...I called her a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little **...

But now...maybe she isn't all those things anymore. She's not my BFF anymore, Beth is. But maybe...maybe we could work something out? We could be shopping buddies, hair-styling buddies, lip-waxing buddies...But buddy buddy...I'm not sure.

I never thought she and Harold would become this thing. But now that I see it...I think I can totally understand it. Maybe it's because both their names start with an H...Oh, yeah! No wonder Chris calls them the H-Bombs! That _so _makes sense to me now!

I will admit that Heather sure is lucky, thought not as lucky as me since I have Tyrone...or is that Terrence? Todd? Oh, well...

Anyway, I don't want to be mean, but I hope Courtney doesn't wake up until the end of the season. It really hurt when she called me brainless. Look, just because I don't know how to use my brain doesn't mean I don't have one. At least, I think I have one...

I walk to my room and continue fixing my hair, having switched my television from our series to the hairstyling channel. I look at myself in the mirror, then gaze over to a picture I taped on the side.

Me and Beth...BFFs. Best Friends Forever.

Soon, we'll be best French friends as we go to France together. I may not have won the prize money, but that's okay. Daddy will loan me the money anyway. A trip to France is not as pricey as was my sweet 16 birthday...speaking of sweet 16s, Beth's is going to have hers soon! I think I'll throw her an expensive party!

Well, I'm rooting for Beth...and for Harold.  
_

_Noah's POV..._

I glance up from my book as Courtney wheels past me and Cody. Sheesh, put on a mask! That nose could have the thousand ships Helen of Troy launched go the other way.

Seems Harold has finally reached his limit and got back at Courtney...I will admit I'm proud of him. He may be a twit, but he really impressed me tonight.

What impressed me even more is that the new girl is his sister. Basically, I'm both surprised and not surprised. Red hair, green eyes, dorky attitude...I can't really understand why the other guys are attracted to her. I mean, what kind of name is Henrietta? Sounds like some soap brand...

While I find her completely opposite to what the other guys think, I will say that she has quite the personality that of a mom. She dresses like one, too. Of course, she's like a mom. She's a couple of years older and is in college, though, probably not a very good one if it's from around here. Ah, poor, underachieving, minor-career woman...Though she seems old, she's very good to her annoying but nice brother. Brother and sister love...blech, old cheesy movie reference...

Okay, yes, I'm acting like a total butt. But it's my opinion.

And I have yet another opinion as I gaze over at Cody, who's in another one of his fantasies where he's suppose to be some macho man and a few feet taller with perfect teeth. I can tell he's dreaming of the redhead girl who makes Izzy's unruly hair look even more heinous...that or Gwen.

"She's not your type, man," I said as I continued reading. "Go for someone who doesn't look like she could be your aunt..."  
_

_Cody's POV..._

Is there any reason why Noah doesn't have a girlfriend?

I just glare at him before I return to my imagination...which is soon taken over by the events of the episode that has happened today.

Dude, Courtney got owned. Bad. Worse then when Heather totally slammed her tray into her.

But her nose isn't so bad. It's swelling, but for some reason it makes Courtney look kind of cute...the way that bulge known as her nose totally compliments her face...the way her messy hair is covering her sweaty forehead...the puffiness of her lips like she's pouting...the way her eyes close when she's-

Okay, back up, Codester.

I may be a ladies' man, but that _ain't _no ordinary lady!

She's nuts! Though...a cute kind of nuts...okay, I'm losing my touch, aren't I?  
_

_Duncan's POV..._

I just got back from a playdate with Gwen and I just heard that my girlfriend's back. Geoff and Bridgette told me that she's at some half-dead state.

And that Harold was half-responsible for it.

I didn't see the stupid new episode, and I don't really care. I do care, however, of what Harold did. Oh, he punched my girl...I'm going to murder that dude...Courtney's in her room right now. I decided to pop in and see how she's doing as I walk down the hall toward her room.

Hello...I turn around just in time to see the redhead chick known as Henrietta walk past me, heading toward the lobby. Oh, dude, she could melt a popsicle...

"Hey, Henrietta..." I greet as I stroll beside her.

"Oh, Duncan..." She rolls her eyes as she quickens her pace. She can't get rid of me that easily...

"So VIP, huh?" I asked. "Pretty lucky, am I right? I don't let just any girl near me..."

She throws me this look of annoyance before trying to get away from me.

"Hey, come on," I said playfully. "Don't be like that. Hey, you want an autograph?" She stops and turns to look at me. Hmm...I think I'm getting somewhere. "Or would you prefer a kiss?" I winked at her.

**_SLAP!_**

Okay, dude, that hurt like heck...

"What the-" I cried as I rubbed my cheek. I glanced at her. She was fuming and trying to keep her angry breathing under control.

"Do you listen to yourself?" She demanded. Dude, she's a tough chick. I like that...

"I've seen myself quite a lot in the WANTED posters as well," I said, folding my arms. Seriously, this chick almost reminds me of how Courtney and I started out back in season 1. Only this chick was even more annoyed and was willing to fight fire with fire. That's pretty hot, man.

"Oh, you are incorrigible!" She tells me. I have no idea what incorrigible means, but I bet she's saying I'm hot.

"And you're irresistible," I shot back with as much smoothness as I can muster. "Though a bit on the crazy side..."

"Oh, buck off!" She shot back.

"Wow, someone's in a mood," I said with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, what the heck is you problem, babe?"

"Don't you call me babe!" She said. "And the problem is _you_!" And she points at me as if she already knew of a crime I just made. "And the way you treat Harold!"

Harold? This is all about Harold? Seriously, is this chick blind or is she not that picky? Either way, she has weird taste...

"What about the way I treat Harold?" I asked, not giving a care. "I treat him the way I treat all nerds."

"He's not just a nerd, you stupid moron!" She shouted. "He's nice, he's sweet, he's everything you're not!"

Okay, that really bummed me out. What chick wants nice and sweet over bad and rebellious anymore?

"What generation were you born from, Little Red Biting Mood?" I asked, glaring at her.

"The same generation as Harold's!"

"What's Harold got to do with any of this?" I demanded. She some crazed fangirl of his or something? If so, gross...

"I'm his sister, idiot."

Oh, wow...I'm like...I'm like totally messed up right now. Is she for real? I mean...

Before I could stop myself, the first words to come out of my mouth were, "Harold's adopted?"

**_WHACK!_**

Oh...oh...she got me in the skulls, man!  
_

_Owen's POV..._

Oh, man! I'd hate to be Duncan right now as I watched him drop to his knees after Henrietta just kicked him in the kiwis.

But really, I'm happy for the girl. Duncan _so_ needed that. And he totally needs to stop flirting with Henrietta. He doesn't deserve her.

But, I'll play hero. I walk beside Henrietta and stare at Duncan suffering once again. I glance back at the fuming redhead. Man, she is pissed out of her mind!

"Um, you seem tensed right now..." I'm trying to do both a favor. "Come on, maybe a nice, friendly stroll and chat will help you out..."

And I link my arm around Henrietta's, and that seemed to calm her a bit as she smiles tiredly at me. I smile back before I take her away. I glance back at Duncan. Man, poor dude...He might not have kids. Of course, maybe not having kids is a good idea...

"Thanks, big guy," Henrietta tells me as her arm tightens to mine, and I can't control my blush.

Man, thank goodness Izzy is out hunting right now!  
_

_Trent's POV..._

I'm sitting on my bed and strum my guitar, waiting for Henrietta arrive so she could hear me play.

I'm kind of nervous and don't know why...maybe because I haven't played to anyone in a while since, well, since Gwen and I...yeah...

There's a knock on the door. "It's open," I called.

"Hey, Trent." My eyes go big as I see the friendly redhead pop into my room, arm-in-arm with Owen.

"Oh, hey..." I greet. "Um, still want to listen to me play?"

"She's all yours, man!" Owen replied as he pushes her toward me before exiting out the door. I saw him wink before he left. Thanks, man. You're an awesome bud.

"So..." Henrietta began as she sits next to me. "Let me hear you play."

"Um, um, sure..." Why am I so nervous like some idiot? I nearly stumble on a few strings before I get the sound just right.

Okay, here it goes...  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

Wow, the sound is so beautiful, and I haven't even heard him sing yet...

Trent clears his throat. Then he sings...

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_  
_Of what it means to know just who I am_

The words...they were just so mesmerizing. And he didn't even write this song. But yet, he can sing and play it better than the person who wrote this.

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_  
_But no one ever seems to understand_

Wow...somehow, this song seems to relate to him. I can't see why, I mean, this isn't a breakup song.

_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be, you're not that far_

Oh, boy...that sounded...that sounded like wow...

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

He looks at me as he continues playing. Is he looking at me just like he would do to an audience, or is he...? Nah...

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

His fingers were like magic as they made the acoustic so much more soft and pleasing. And his voice dropped gracefully as he gave his conclusion.

_Oh, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah_

The song was finished. And Trent smiled at me. "So, what do you think?"

Words couldn't describe how awesome that was. That was just so...so...

"Beautiful," I said. It's all I could say.

"Thanks..." He said. Suddenly, his eyes locked with mine. And we were like staring what seemed like forever. It gave me time to see what a nice shade of green his eyes were. I've never met a boy who has green eyes outside our family. Guys with green eyes is pretty rare.

Trent was a rare guy indeed.

I hadn't realize how close I was to him. I could almost-

"I...uh..." I stuttered as I slowly backed away. "Um..."

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No...I mean..yes...I mean...I don't know!" I stumbled to the floor. I quickly got up. "Um, I need to run!" I nearly tripped as I stumbled toward the door. Oh, man, I feel like an idiot! Before I reached the knob, I slowly turned back to Trent.

He just smiles at me, though a bit confused, he waves. I smile nervously before waving back. I quickly open the door.

And bump into Gwen.  
_

_Gwen's POV..._

"Oh, sorry, Gwen!" Henrietta said before she closed Trent's door. What were they doing in there? I know Trent was playing his guitar...

She quickly walks down the hall, and for some reason, I follow her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, seeing her face flushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine!" She says quickly.

"Okay..." I said slowly. I take a deep breath. "Listen, Henrietta..."

"Yeah?" She asked, seeming to calm down.

I don't why I'm saying this. "I just want to let you know that you might need to watch out for Trent..."

"Um, why?" She asked.

I sighed. "Well, you can recall how my relationship started with him...and then it went downhill. His jealousy, his clinginess, his lack of competition..." Why am I saying this? I'm not making Trent look bad, I'm just giving Henrietta a heads up. "I just want to warn you that if you and Trent ever..." Why was it so hard to say the words 'get together'? "You know...and I don't want you to end up in the exact same situation."

Suddenly, her green eyes flashed angrily at me. Her lips curved in an angry pout.

"Are you calling Trent out?" She said in this angry voice.

"What? No!" Really, I'm not trying to diss Trent or anything! "I'm just saying that having a relationship with him might not be as perfect as you'd think-"

"Who says any relationship is perfect?" She demanded. "Couples have their flaws, even, I admit, so could my brother's. But that doesn't stop him from loving Heather for who she was and who she is now." Yeah, I was a bit surprised when I found out she was related to Harold. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Unlike you..."

Oh, no...

"How could you break up with Trent like that?" She pushed. "He was trying to be a good boyfriend. He was trying to help you, and you immediately rejected it and couldn't take it anymore and so just ended it!"

"I was thinking of breaking up with him even before that!" I blurted out. Okay, that didn't go right...

"I knew it..." She said as she glared at me. "I should've known you had a mean streak, Gwen..."

"I do not have a mean streak!" I retorted. I don't sound mean about Trent...am I? "It just couldn't work about because he-"

"Because he's trying to show he loves you no matter what?" She said.

Okay, she had to go there... Suddenly, I have this tightening feeling in my chest. Like she ripped something from me and stomped all over it.

"At least, he _used _to love you..." She said quietly.

That hurt, alright...Don't remind me of how much we've been through together...how we got to know each other...what things we had in common...our ups and downs...now things completely went down.

I couldn't say anything. I was just so...so...overwhelmed.

Henrietta just turned away from me and walked off. "You may be trying to 'help me out', Gwen..." She said. "But it's really _you_ that needs help."

Somehow, she's right.  
_

**_That song Trent sang is called "Gotta Find You" by Joe Jonas, which he sang in the movie Camp Rock. You can find the song in my profile! ;)_**


	11. He Will Be Loved

**_You'll be going all 'what the heck' and 'booyah' this chapter! :D Sorry it took so long to update! Been busy! ;)_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

_Harold's POV..._

Well, I'm in the final three...and honestly, I'm nervous.

The last challenge, in which I totally owned Courtney, was a biggie! The next challenge...oh, man, I don't even want to think about what crazy thing Chris will come up with. Jump from a cliff into a lake like in the first episode of TDI? Dodgeball massacre? Oh, please, don't let it be Chef's military training again!

It's morning and Henrietta will be here any minute to tend to Chris's orders. I got a message for her to give to Heather, but I won't go into detail what exactly I have written. If you people had anything like mind reading powers, be my guest at guessing...

I slowly open my trailer door, trying to be as quiet as possibly. It seems so quiet here you could hear a pin drop. I adjust my glasses as I ease out of my trailer and head for the mess hall, my eyes going all chameleon-like, gazing back and forth, back and forth-

And then I bump into Leshawna.

"Oh, uh, Leshawna..." Really, I was surprised to look her in the eye again. Haven't said anything to her since that whole 'the world now knows of me and Heather' incident and we've pretty much kept our distance especially during that racing challenge. So it pretty much feels awkward right now...

"Um, hi, Harold..." She says quietly, looking at the ground. Wow, for someone who's big and loud, she seems so small and quiet right now...

We stand there for what feels like hours, then I cough before slowly passing her. "Uh, going to grab breakfast..."

"Yeah, yeah, you go ahead..." She says and nods before I quickly get away. "I'll pass; not hungry."

I enter the mess hall, but then I turn back to see Leshawna enter her trailer while Beth exits out. What's wrong with Leshawna today? She's in the final three! She should be smiling like Beth is right now, who's flashing her teeth that are so bright, stage lights can't compete.

"Good morning, Harold," she greets me, being her usual perky self.

"Hey, Beth," I greet before we get in line to get our meals. I look back toward the girls' trailer.

Looks like someone won't be getting their energy bar today...  
_

_Leshawna's POV..._

I ain't hungry, and I don't care if I end up starving afterwards.

I'm really glad to be in the final three, really, I do.

But why do I feel so guilty lately?

For as long as TDA has started, a lot of us, especially Courtney, have done the unexpected to move through the season to claim the prize. You know what I've done this season...

And honestly...I ain't proud.

Charm...manipulation...pain...so much wrong I've done to one certain guy just because I wanted to win a million bucks.

But is it really all for the money? That, I'm trying to figure out...I mean, how on Earth did I go from one of Harold's most trusted friends to one of his worst enemies? True be it that Duncan is definitely his most hated number 1, but me...why?

Why did I hurt the poor guy? He's already got enough people treating him like a punching bag. All I can honestly say is this stuff might have started when Heather-

Wait...Heather?

What's baldy got to do with any of this? Okay, maybe she was still the Queen of Mean like back in season 1, and she still got in people's faces, even Harold's. But out of all the people, she threw her insults at skinny boy the most...then Harold just wanted to reach out to her, like he did in the TDI special...

He reached out alright, and snagged himself a girlfriend. A _new _girlfriend.

Maybe even a wife...

Yeah, that image of that rock he gave her will never leave my mind...and, for some reason, something deep down hurts. Sure, he was going to give it to me but I broke off our relationship...sure, he called me 'chocolate girl'(that was _not _right)...sure, his angry sister got in my face about me being so heartless and all that crap...and sure, he admitted a thousand times over he loves Heather. He said he _always _loved her...

Why am I going on about this?

If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you people out there are nuts.  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

Golf carts are so fun!

I'm driving like a madgirl through the lots of the studio, heading straight for the mess hall. I did bump against a wall, but the jolt felt funny more than painful and I couldn't stop giggling. I emerge from the vehicle and head into the mess hall. I spot my brother and Beth over at a table together...hmm, no Leshawna?

Probably hiding from me, considering I got her down cold.

"Hey, sis," Harold calls as he and Beth wave to me.

"Hey there, finalists," I greet as I approach their table. "So...they are three of you now..."

"Oh, this is so awesome!" Beth squeals. "We're in the final three! We're the best!"

"Calm yourself, man," Harold tells her. "Sis, um...what's the challenge today?"

"I really don't know..." I admit. "But Chris did tell me to bring out a box full of dog food."

"Dog food?" Beth asks. "We're going to take care of dogs?"

"If that's the case, I bet they all got rabies," I said. They both gave me a 'what the heck' look. "Hey, this is TDA...where the law doesn't usually imply."

"Leftover people!" We heard Chris boom from outside. "The challenge awaits!"

"Well, good luck," I told my brother before I reached down and gave his hand a nice squeeze.

"Thanks, Henry," he said before he and Beth left the mess hall.

My baby brother...he's becoming a man.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

I hate mornings...

"Good morning, people who weren't good enough for TDA," Geoff greets enthusiastically as he sips from his coffee.

And I'm _really _starting to hate Geoff...

"Cut the crap, cowboy," I snap, referring to the big hat he always wears. "What's going on?" I'm tired, in my pajamas, my wig is worn lazily on my head, and I can barely see my cereal through my half-asleep eyes.

"Hello! Aftermath!" He says. "And we're going to watch the next challenge featuring our three finalists!"

That woke me up. "Next challenge?" I nearly spilled milk on my top.

Harold! He's so close! He's in the same situation I was back in TDI when I was up against Gwen and Owen...but hopefully, things end differently for him and someone else gets out. But I'm sure Chris isn't thinking of replaying the Triple Dog Dare episode...right? I mean, if Harold ends up licking someone's armpit, I will _so _kill Chris!

"That's right," Bridgette announces. "Beth, Leshawna, and Harold are starting their challenge right now!"

That was more than enough for me to hear as I grab my bowl, dunk my frosty flakes and milk into my mouth, and I was the first one heading straight for the Aftermath lot.

"Wow, and I thought Owen eats fast!" Trent said as he jogged right behind me.

"I cannot miss what Chris is going to do to Harold!" I said. Someone's going to get hurt, I just know it! "By the way, how'd your little date with Henrietta go?" Something must have happened last night, I mean, duh! It's totally obvious between them! Oh, and I laughed so hard when I saw Duncan laying on the floor and Owen told me what happened. You go, Henrietta!

I turned to see Trent's face turn a bit red. "D-date? We weren't on a date. I just had her over in room-"

"Had her over in your room," I repeated. I'm smiling at him.

"Nothing like that!" He retorts. "I just played my guitar for her!"

"She liked it?" I ask.

"She called it beautiful..." I can hear the angels and birds from his voice, as if Henrietta totally mesmerized him.

"And?" Really, give me the juicy details!

"And..." Trent seems nervous. "I think we almost...I think we almost kissed..."

That stopped my running as I came to a halt in front of the Aftermath place and looked at him. "What?"

Trent shrugged nervously. "I don't know..."

He doesn't know...Oh, come on! The girl likes him! And she's an older woman, how lucky of a guy can he be?

"Won't you talk to her?" I ask as we get inside the building and take out seats onstage. Really, they can't avoid each other just because of one little thing that could have become something big.

"What can I say to her?" He asks. "Dude, come on! Maybe she didn't want to kiss me! Maybe she thought it was a mistake as soon as she was near my face."

I wanted to slap him for being so stupid and oblivious. "Talk to her, Trent..." I advise him. I looked at him carefully. "You're still not over...?"

"Hmm?" He looks at me funny.

"Gwen, you can sit next to me!" We both turn to see Cody sitting on the top of the seats and patting an empty space beside him. Gwen just looks at him in annoyance. Can't blame him for trying to be a nice guy...I mean, that's what Trent has been doing and she rejected it.

"Hey, Gwen, you can sit with me if you want," Duncan tells her. She smiles at him and does so. If Courtney were awake, she'd have their heads.

"Oh..." Trent realizes before looking at me; he seems pretty sad right now. "Honestly, I'm not sure..."

Crap! Not Gwen! Gwen dropped him like a bomb and he had been a wreck ever since he found out she was the reason he was voted off. Though he won't show it, I can sense his hurt, that feeling of rejection.

I just wish he could give Henrietta a chance to let her heal his wounds...

"Hello, kitty," Geoff snickers as he points as my attire.

I didn't bother to change out of my pajamas...and I'm wearing Hello Kitty in front of live television. Big deal.

"Good morning, people out there!" Geoff greets as the cameras zoom in on us. "As you're well aware, there are three contestants left! I'm sure you guys already know what happened to Courtney..." And he snickers at the image of Courtney being wheeled into our resort.

"Geoff, it isn't funny!" Bridgette says. "Courtney might be in a coma for all we know!"

"Aw, ease it up," he tells her. "Courtney's hard-headed. She'll survive."

Hopefully not...

"Let's roll that clip where Harold owned her!" Geoff announces.

Soon, the giant screen replays the entire scene in which Harold and Courtney are battling it out...and then his fist connects with her face. I could barely stop laughing as Geoff had the scene replayed over and over in fast motion and then did it all slow-mo.

"Oh, dude, you're so dead!" Duncan shouts. Maybe he still loves her...

"Easy, man," Geoff smirks. "All in good show business."

"Then show the challenge already!" I shout. Seriously, he's such a camera-hogger!

"Okay, okay," he says. "We'll show your nerd right now." Oh, shut up...

"Is Henrietta going to be in it?" Trent asks, and the way he says it makes it sound as if he's desperate to see her again. Go figure. From the corner of my eye, Gwen seems uneasy...

"Sure, show the old lady..." Noah remarks sarcastically, reading from his stupid book. Really, does he have to be so judgmental with everybody? Any wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend? I bet he had never been kissed...

"She's not old!" Trent warns him, shaking a fist in front of his face. I can actually see fear in Noah's eyes as he backs up in his seat. Good. The guy really needs to watch his mouth or else someone is going to rip it off him.

"And here it goes!" Bridgette announces as the screen shows us the next episode.

There's Harold...  
_

_Noah's POV..._

Protective much, Trent? That's the stuff that got Gwen to dump you in the first place.

Okay, so the girl with the weird name isn't that old, just a couple of years, but still...

Trent seems to mention her a lot lately...even more than Cody. Has he finally moved on from Gwen?

Nah...the guy is still a miserable wreck. And to be honest, it's kind of funny. What would be even more funny is if he and that older girl started dating. I mean, him? Dating an older woman? Awkward!

What's even more awkward is the way Gwen looks at Trent whenever he mentions Henrietta. She can't be jealous; she dumped him. Unless she's in need of closure, she can go to Duncan for that, considering Courtney's a little on the dead side right now...

Well, the challenge has started and I'm watching Chris giving the finalists a little pep talk before all heck breaks loose. And there's that older girl...

I glance over at Trent. He seems to be drooling as he never tears his eyes away from the screen. I glance over at Cody...geez, a St. Bernard wouldn't even drool that much! I glance over at Gwen...

It has 'ouch' written all over it. And it's pretty funny. While I'm not inconsiderate like Chris or Geoff, I will say that watching people get that feeling as if all hope is lost...that's the kind of entertainment I seem to like. Can't exactly know why, but it's that drama that boosts the ratings and seems just as appealing to me as reading...

Oh, the drama...how I love thee.  
_

_Chris's POV..._

I had the crew set up a center stage for the special challenge I have for the final three, and trust me, you will definitely get a kick out of this!

"What's the challenge, Chris?" Beth asks as she and the others are seated behind a desk as I stand behind a podium.

"Dare I say, Beth..." I say in this cool, mysterious voice. "The challenge is...Triple Dog Dare! 2!" And I hold up two fingers to prove my point.

"You mean like that episode that Gwen, Heather, and Owen had to compete in back in TDI?" Leshawna screams. She's nervous as heck and that is totally awesome to me.

"Almost like it," I said as Chef and Henrietta bring out the spinning wheel. In it were 10 numbers, each leading to specific dare. In my hand were the numbered cards I asked viewers to e-mail me for the challenge. "Except...there are no freebies?"

"No freebies?" Henrietta exclaims as she looks at me before turning to her brother. Seriously, man, she babies him too much...

"Seems like it," I smirk. Oh, I just love the look on their faces when they know they're in for disaster and humiliation, another reason why I love this job. "And if you people back out of a dare...you're automatically out."

To be honest, we're running out of ideas for ways to torture these guys, so we decided to do some replaying of TDI episodes and so here we are. I wonder if someone might get their head shaved off...

"I can do it," Harold says, trying to sound like a man. "I mean, how bad can it be?"

"Gross, man," I tell him as I wave the cards in my hands. "The viewers have come up with totally sick dares for you guys!" I still remember when Owen ate the dog food...oh, man, just thinking about it almost makes me want to puke again...

"It won't kill us, will it?" Beth asks. Dude, they've gone this far, so they just_ might _make it a bit further.

"As long as you take the dare well," I said. "Who's first?" I motioned to the wheel.

"I'll go first then," Harold says before standing up and approaching the wheel.

"Bro, be careful," Henrietta tells him as he spins it. Seriously, she's only two years older and she's acting like some worried mom?

Okay, here's the thing. Like the first Triple Dog Dare episode, Chef and I made a bet that whoever would puke first hocks a hundred bucks. I lost last time but this time I will not get sick until after Chef pukes first.

The arrow lands on the number 13. Oh, man, talk about bad luck as I read the card.

"Drink a glass of Owen's sweat," I said.

I feel like I might puke right now...  
_

_Heather's POV..._

Oh, for the love of...

Harold is going to be drinking Owen's sweat and he can't weasel out of it and dare someone else. Worse, no freaking freebies! That is messed up.

"Oh, so that's what he wanted to do with it," Owen said. "Yeah, I sweat gallons when I pull my weight around too hard." He gave me an apologetic look.

It's not his fault. But Harold's taste buds are doomed!

"What's the big deal?" Duncan snorts. "It just might taste like his nerd saliva, anyway..."

I gave him a look that had 'death' written all over it. "Don't make me kick you between the legs..."

And he shut up. Really, I _so _want to do what Henrietta had done to him; lucky her.  
_

_Owen's POV..._

I watch as Chef pours a canister of my sweat into a glass on a table in front of Harold. Really, I had no idea what they were going to do with it when they came in the gym and placed a bucket beneath me as I ran on the treadmill. I thought they were just putting it there so I wouldn't make that big of a mess; I'm a really good sweater.

I still remember back in TDI when Heather was dared to lick my armpit...then had to eat jelly from my belly button. But Harold...dude gets the worse from me and I'm not really sure if he has the manliness to get with it.

Heather's looking like she might die of worry and Duncan's being a jerk...I'm not sure if the dude can take another swap to the crotch again, even though it's pretty funny.

I glance over at Trent as his eyes never tear away from the screen. I wonder what happened last night with him and Henrietta...did they get to to makeout? I mean, it seems totally obvious that they want each other! If Trent is still not over Gwen, I don't care for him as a person anymore...I'm just saying. Really, he needs to move on...and Henrietta is just the ticket to helping him reclaim his lost happiness. I don't want the dude to mope around and play "Heartbreak Hotel" on his guitar again just as the day he got voted off and sent to the resort...once he starts dating Henrietta, he'll be playing "Oh, So Happy".

Well, the glass of my sweat is in Harold's hands right now. Good luck to him, man...  
_

_Harold's POV..._

I bet it'll taste as bad as it smells.

I look down at the glass of Owen's sweat in my hands, trying to man up and do my stupid dare already. Really, the viewers out there suck right now...

I close my eyes, trying not to cry as I inch the glass toward my lips. The sweat near my mouth-

"Wait!"

I turn to see Beth waving her hands in the air, demanding for everything to stop.

"Whoa, what's up, Beth?" Chris asks, a little reluctant to stop me from completing the dare.

"I'll do it," Beth insists before she gets up from her seat and takes the glass from my hands. "I mean, Harold can't dare me to do the dare, but I can volunteer if I want to, right?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Chris says. He smirks. "Go ahead, Beth!"

Wow, Beth...you are an awesome friend.

I could only wince in disgust as Beth jugged the thing down in one gulp. The look on her face told us she was definitely not enjoying it and she trying her hardest not to puke it out as she tried to swallow. She did, and she looked pretty sick.

That. Was. Noble.  
_

_Beth's POV..._

Oh, I think I'm going to barf...

Drinking Owen's sweat has got to be one of the worst things I've done this season. I really hope I don't get a disease or something...

But it's for the cause, and my sacrifice has caused Harold to get the upperhand in this challenge. Even though were against each other, I'd like to help out at least a bit. I mean, it's not like Leshawna would do anything to help.

"My turn," Leshawna said before she gets up and spins the wheel. It lands on a 5.

"Hug an electric eel," Chris reads from his card.

Oh, eels may be cute, but they are very harmful to hug...  
_

_Leshawna's POV..._

I don't think I could have ever done what Beth just did. I wouldn't take up drinking sweat for anyone, not even my own momma. That was gross!

Now I got to hug some stupid eel...hey, anything is better than drinking Owen's sweat.

Chef brings out a fishtank with the eel inside, and with a protective glove, he reaches into the tank and pulls out an angry-looking eel that's ready to bring me heck.

Bring it on! I grab the thing and hold it close to my chest, squeezing the life out of it...

And I get a serious shocking, man.

Okay, I'm in pain as the stupid eel hops back into the tank, leaving my skin feeling all tingly and electrifying and my weave looking all dry and messed up. I hope Chef turns that stupid eel into a soup later...

I glance over at Harold and Beth. Beth is trying to hide her giggles while Harold just watches me...I can't imagine what he could be thinking, seeing me suffer like this. Does he like seeing me suffer after all that's happened between us? Or deep down does he show some sympathy? Either way, his sister is smirking at me in a 'karma-got-you-jerk' way...

I take my seat, my skin feeling like it could just jump off my body. I hope we have seafood tonight...  
_

_Chris's POV..._

Wow, Leshawna seriously got cooked. And Beth...I am this close to losing a hundred bucks again.

"Harold, you're up," I say, "you're going to have to take a dare sooner or later."

He spins the wheel. It lands on 9.

I read the card. Oh, boy, this one is going to be killer...

"Kiss Henrietta on the lips," I said.

Someone dared Harold to kiss his own sister? Though it's not really anything extreme, it's still pretty gross.  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

My brother's dared to kiss me...well, that's not so bad.

I can handle kissing my brother. I mean, I've kissed him on the cheek, on the forehead. Heck, I think I've kissed him on the lips last year during Christmas time when mom accidentally placed us under the mistletoe when she really was trying to get him under with her co-worker's daughter.

Hey, the chick was a dumb bimbo witch. She called my brother ugly and disgusting. And I gave her a good butt-kicking. Can't blame mom for trying to get Harold a girlfriend...she doesn't need to do that anymore, on account of Harold now has Heather. I wonder what would happen if mom and dad met Heather...

Well, time to kiss my brother...

"Oh, seriously gross," Chris states as Harold and I look at each other.

"You sure you want to do this?" Harold asks me.

"Hare, I'm your sister," I told him. "This really isn't a big deal." If anyone watching out there calls us a freaking incest couple because of one innocent kiss, they are going to be talking to my fists.

"Won't Trent mind?"

Okay, that made my face turn red. Really, after last night, I'm not really sure how I can look him in the eye again...And no doubt he and the others are watching this right now, watching me about to kiss my brother.

"Just kiss me already," I tell Hare.

He shrugs before he leans toward me and pecks my lips. I think I heard someone puke.

"Is that how you kiss Heather?" I tease, trying to lighten the moment.

He laughs. At least this dare didn't kill him...  
_

_Chris's POV..._

Okay, I puked. That was so gross!

The dude kissed his own sister! How can you not barf at that?

Well, I've just lost a hundred bucks again as Chef is the second to barf...  
_

_Trent's POV..._

Okay, I'm weirded out...

Harold kisses his sister...though it's nothing big, it's still pretty strange to me...

But, being Henrietta, she was a good sport about it and she helped Harold accomplish his dare. She's a good sister. But there are really some sick idiots out there who sure like to humiliate her...I'd like to kick the butt of the viewer who requested that dare.

"Hey, it's better than her having to kiss either Beth or Leshawna," Heather tells me.

"Yeah, that would be even weirder..." I said. Honestly, lesbian kissing doesn't turn me on as it would do with most guys. It terrifies me, actually. Yeah, I'm kind of homophobic here...

"Harold is lucky," Cody announces. "The hottie is his sister, meaning he could kiss her whenever he wants!"

"Cody, you're gross!" Bridgette shouts. Yeah, seriously, man...

"While that dare wasn't excruciating," Heather says, seeming to tense, "I can't help but have this feeling Harold's troubles have just begun..."

I reach over and pat her back. "Don't worry. Harold's a pretty strong guy for someone who's as skinny as a twig."

She smiles at me. I smile back.

Really, if some of you out there are still surprised that I had welcomed Heather into my life as one of my closest friends, I'll admit I've pretty much surprised myself as well. So sure, Heather and I weren't really well-aquainted back in TDI on account of her being the boss and having her way. And then there was Gwen and their ongoing rivalry that continues to this day...and sure, she tried to destroy our relationship by kissing me, making Gwen think I was cheating on her. And sure, when this season started, I've kind of gotten a bit rough on Heather, such as pushing her out of the way during the first episode...then Harold seriously karate-chopped me. Wow, the signs were there even before either of them knew it...

Let me tell you that I've put the bad stuff behind me. Heather's redeemed herself, she does have a good side, even though Gwen constantly says that she has no soul(seriously, how dark of a Goth is she?). And, well, I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge...I stopped hating Duncan a long time ago for accusing him of trying to take Gwen away from me.

It took this long to warm up to the fact of becoming Heather's friend. When she first arrived at the resort...I felt this sudden need to be there for her, even though somewhere deep down I didn't want to. But everyone needs someone who'll be there for them. Heck, I was there for Justin when he was being a baby about looking ugly. I helped him through the healing process as his face slowly came back to the sick prettiness we know so well. Honestly, he's not that good-looking...

But anyway, Heather and I are friends now. I don't care what Gwen or some of the our haters think, Heather is as good a friend and as good a character on the show.

Like her, I'm rooting for Harold, who just got dared to put ice in his pants. Hmm, that's what Gwen did back in season 1...And I'm rooting a bit for Beth, who just got dared to walk barefoot through hot sand. Ouch.

For Leshawna...I'm not really sure. I watch as she just got dared to eat jelly off the floor. Well, better than eating off Owen's bellybutton...

There's Henrietta cheering Harold...wearing a really nice brown dress. She's really quite lovely this episode...Okay, I'm seriously falling over myself, aren't I?

Should I talk to her after the episode ends?

Should I take a second-chance at love?  
_

_Harold's POV..._

These dares have been going on for almost an hour, I don't think any of us are going to back out. I glance over to Beth, who had just returned from her dare of dumpster diving. She's got some banana peel in her hair...I look over to Leshawna, who had just suffered a dare of eating an entire bottle of horse radish. Blech.

Me, I gone from kissing my sister to kissing a moose to having a tarantula crawl on my bare chest for three minutes. The third one wasn't so bad...I don't have arachnophobia like Leshawna.

Leshawna...

Well, we're here now...and one of us might get voted off. But I don't think Leshawna can give up that easily...

I just wish we could...I'm not really sure what...

"Okay, people," Chris said as he came back onstage. "I just got off the phone and it's been decided that this Triple Dog Dare challenge is over."

Hallelujah.

"So no one's leaving?" Beth asks, picking some rotten spaghetti off her arm.

"Oh, someone will be leaving," Chris said. "It's just that someone's going to be given a break."

Okay, I'm confused. "What do you mean?"

"The votes were in," Chris said. "One of you guys is going to sit this episode out, automatically bringing you to the final two." He smirks. "And the two of you who are not voted to sit out will be fighting to the death!"

"What?" I exclaim. "Well, who's sitting out then?"

"Beth." Chris says as he points at her.

"Me?" She says in surprise. Wait, if Beth's sitting out...

...then that means I'm fighting to the death against Leshawna!

"That's right," Chris said with a smirk. "The people seriously want to see some major HaroldxLeshawna head-butting going on."

Of course. Our viewers want to see more drama between us. Now that Courtney's out of the picture, it's now me vs. my ex-girlfriend...if she could even be considered my ex-girlfriend.

"What's my brother got to do with Big Momma?" My sister demands as she glares at Chris. No doubt she's worried Leshawna might hurt me as of before, only physically.

"Whoa, easy, sister!" Chris says. And he motions to Chef, who's driving a tractor and hauling some sort of pool filled with something. "Harold and Leshawna...they are going to be battling it out over a pool of dog food!"

So that's why Henrietta was ordered to get that box of dog food, one of us is going to be swimming in it soon...Well, it's better than eating it, like Owen had...

I glance over at the balance beam that was held above the pool, to fight on top of it was going to be hard as well as terrifying...

I glance over at Leshawna and she caught my gaze. No exchanged words, just a gaze of something that was nothing near hate...

More like worry.

And trust me, I'm worried for my chance at being in the final two as well as my life right now...  
_

_Heather's POV..._

So it's come down to this.

Harold vs. his ex.

She's going to hurt him, I know that witch will! She's hurt him emotionally, no doubt she'll hurt him physically! I know Harold had guts to punch Courtney, but this is Leshawna! It'll require every gut he has in that skinny body of his!

"He's dead."

I turn to look at Duncan, who smirks as he watches the next challenge getting set up. Swear to gosh, if he-

"Just sit on him already, Leshawna," Duncan called out toward the screen. "He's got bones as fragile as glass."

Oh, that does it! I get up from my seat and-  
_

_Duncan's POV..._

**_WHACK!_**

Oh...oh...not again...the way Heather kicked me was harder than Henrietta had done...

I'm just laying on the floor right now...

Can't...move...

My skulls are aching, man!  
_

_Owen's POV..._

Duncan should have seen it coming.

Don't mess with the two most important chicks in Harold's life.

I can't stop laughing before I high-five Heather. Way to go! She got her wish! I glance back at Duncan who's whimpering on the floor as he holds his probably-swollen kiwis. Yeah, he's definitely not going to have kids...

I glance back at the screen. Chef is handing Leshawna and Harold these giant plastic drumsticks and they board the top of the balance beam. Dude, Harold vs. Leshawna? Total drama right there!

And over a pool of dog food! Yum!  
_

_Harold's POV..._

Well, there's no turning from this...

I gaze at Leshawna, holding my weapon tightly, awaiting for Chris to signal. We held our steady gaze for quite some time, trying to figure out what the other's thinking. What is Leshawna thinking? Is she thinking she can beat me easily?

I've come this far. I will not be easy to beat and neither will she.

"Players..." Chris began.

It'll be like a video game...except I only have one life.

"Begin!"

Neither of us knew who lunged first, but we were seriously being gladiators right now as I blocked off her blow as she pushed me back, nearly sending me off my spot. The balance beam is rotating as we battle it out, making the situation a whole lot harder.

"Come on, Hare!" Henrietta cheers.

You got it, sis. I shove my weapon at Leshawna, nearly getting her off-balance. This is so unlike me to be so rough...but I've punched Courtney, so no difference here. But still...

Are Leshawna and I still enemies? Are we just going to fight until one of us falls? When the season does end, what happens afterwards? Do we resume what became of this season? Or do we make-up and pretend no drama had happened?

Apparently, my pensiveness got me a blow on the head. I felt dizzy for a few seconds before I regained myself and glared at Leshawna. Enemies then, huh?

"Not cool!" I told her before I brought down my weapon upon, which she blocked.

She pushed me back, and I'm nearly at the edge. I expected her to just try and finish me.

But it never happened. Instead, she's just standing there...looking at me.

"Leshawna?" I am really confused.

She looked at me, a sad expression on her face. "Harold..." She sighs before tossing her weapon away. Whoa, what? Is she going to kill me with her bare hands?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She just shook her head. "Harold...I'm sorry..."

Like whoa, man...

"Sorry?" I asked.

She gazed at me, her eyes nearly looking like they would shed tears any moment.

"I'm sorry I was so rotten to you..." She went on. "And I'm sorry I broke your heart...I really regret that now..." I thought breaking up with me was considered a good thing to her. But still, wow...

I notice she was taking a few steps back. She was kind of getting close to the edge.

"I've been stupid this season," she went on, smiling sadly. "And I just want to let you know, Harold...that Heather is the luckiest girl in the world."

Oh, Leshawna...

I'm a lost for words...

Suddenly, she takes another step back...

"Good luck, Harold," she says.

And she fell backward.  
_

_Leshawna's POV..._

I still love him...I realize that now.

And I've hated Heather for being closer to him than I was...that's what made me so rotten in the beginning. Even though nothing happened to them earlier in the season, the signs were right there, I just knew it.

So I threw away the chance to get a million bucks...Big deal. I threw away the chance for true happiness with the one guy who could have given me that.

Truthfully, Heather is very lucky. And I hope she holds him tight. Tighter than I could have ever had...

I smile, for real this time, just before I hit the pool of dog food.

I am taking a bath after this.  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

Leshawna just...she just sacrificed herself for Harold. And she admitted she still loves him...

Wow, that was totally unexpected in my opinion.

I gaze up back at Harold, who looks down at Leshawna swimming in the pool of dog food. I can't read his expression, but I can tell how shocked he is.

Maybe, just maybe...Leshawna isn't all that bad.  
_

_Chris's POV..._

Wow, not what I expected, but still dramatic, nevertheless!

The lame-o-sine comes around to pick up Leshawna, who's taken a shower to rid her dog food covered clothes. Yuck.

I watch as she says goodbye to Harold one more time...

"Take care, white boy," she tells him with a smile before the vehicle takes her away.

If she had kissed him, she'd be getting a butt-whooping at the resort, no doubt.

"And then there were two," I told the viewers as I motioned to Harold and Beth.

"Yay!" Beth screams before she hugs Harold. The dude still seems a bit surprised about Leshawna's change of heart, but he's happy to be in the final two.

Nerd versus fem-nerd. This will be quite an interesting ending to the season indeed.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

Leshawna...

What she did was pretty noble...but Harold's mine, remember that!

Oh, look at me acting like Trent all of a sudden...I didn't stay long for Geoff to comment on the episode and roll the credits. I ran out of the place as quickly as possible, not wanting to bear the arrival of Leshawna. I don't want to see her now...

I rush back to the resort and go into a nearby room. Courtney's.

She's still pretty unconscious as she lays in bed, her bandaged nose healing nicely. She almost seems harmless being asleep like that. I almost feel bad for bashing her. Almost.

I sit in a chair across from her, just staring at her. Wow, that is a honking huge bruise on her face; Harold got her really good. It still surprises me that he had actually punched her, despite being the opposite gender. And her head's wrapped up...right at the center where Henrietta knocked her out cold before they hauled her butt out of the season.

I almost feel remorseful. Almost.

I just lay back on the chair, looking up at the ceiling.

Harold's made it to the final two...and he's crossed barriers and complications along the way, and supported by a wide variety of people. He's overcome Duncan, Courtney...and Leshawna.

While I thank be to thee that Duncan and Courtney finally got kicked out of the season, I have to be honest about Leshawna.

She rocked today.

So she still loves him...well, too late to get together with the one guy that could have made her life perfect. He's mine now, and I'll never let him go. I'm sounding kind of selfish, aren't I? Well, it's the truth. The universe has spoken to Leshawna's actions and she's paying the price: watching her guy be with someone else.

While there's a slim chance that Leshawna and I could be friends...we could maybe form an alliance sometime, that depends on what's next for us after this season is over.

I cannot wait for this season to end, then we can party until we can't anymore and Harold and I can make up for lost time and then some.

TDI is _so_ yesterday now.  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

Well, the limo had some trouble on the way so Leshawna won't be coming here for at least half an hour.

I, on the other hand, came here faster by, you guessed it, the golf cart. Man, I love riding this thing!

I parked right outside the resort and came around the corner, and who do I find?

Trent...playing his guitar at the fountain.

My legs feel numb and my neck feels stiff it hurts to move as I look at him, being such a pro with that wicked guitar of his.

Oh, snap! He saw me! "Uh, hey, Henrietta."

I manage to speak. "H-hi...um, you here by yourself?"

"Pretty much," he says. "Like to practice a bit during my alone time, and it's pretty nice out here."

"It sure is..." I said, loving the way he smiles. Finally, I've found movement in my legs and walk over and sit next to him.

"Hey, congrats that your bro made it to the final two," he tells me. "You must feel pretty lucky to have him as your brother."

"I've considered myself lucky from the day he was born," I told him. That was the truth; he is, of course, my fave out of all my siblings.

He smiles at me...I adore that smile. Then he continues playing his guitar. I wish he would sing...

So we sit in the silence of the night, listening to the water of the fountain in a nice rhythm. The stars are out...I watch as Trent plays, his fingers are like magic as they strum the strings, making a soft, beautiful sound. I love music, especially when it's played by guitar. And I love guitarists...

And Trent-

No, don't, Henrietta! You're in freaking college and he's still in high school! You're like two years older than him! It would be kind of weird for an older girl to date a younger guy. But still...Trent is not like any guy I've met...and I can't help but feel there's a connection between us, probably one stronger than he had with Gwen...Does that make me a cougar or something?

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"N-no..." I manage to say. "Nothing at all..."

That was far from the truth.  
_

_Trent's POV..._

Man, Henrietta seems pretty nervous. About what? Is my guitar playing sucking?

I still remember Noah's constant remarks about her being an 'old lady'. Dude, he's a freaking butthead! So she's a couple years older! You know what they say, 'The older they are, the wiser they get'. And trust me, Henrietta's the wisest of the wise...and the toughest of the tough. She's like a Chuck Norris mixed with Gandhi...

And she's...well, she's...she's just so beautiful...

I'm taking that chance now.  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

I notice Trent looking at me, and I just can't break away from his gaze. Looking into his green eyes...it's just so mesmerizing...

"You stopped playing," I manage to say, not hearing the soft tune of his guitar.

"I don't want play guitar right now..." He tells me, placing his guitar aside.

"Then...then what do you want?" I ask. I was getting these butterflies in my stomach.

And they were fluttering at a rapid rate as Trent's face came closer to mine. "You."

And he kissed me.  
_

_Trent's POV..._

There. Finally, my lips have connected with hers.

Wow, her lips are softer than Gwen's...

It's just a soft kiss, okay, I don't want to push toward anything. No tongue.

I felt her smile into the kiss and she eased close to me, and that set my heart beating like a drum.

Finally, I needed to breath and slowly broke my lips away...but our faces were still close. And we were smiling.

"So you dig older girls?" She asked, though she was a bit breathless and her face was as red as her hair.

"I totally dig you," I tell her. Age be darned, she's perfect.

She smiles at me, then kisses me. And I kiss her back.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I spot a familiar face stumbling toward us on accident. She was a bit shocked and just ran off.

I'm not going after her. Not anymore. I just want to sit here and enjoy this moment with this totally rad redhead. One thought comes to my mind as we continue kissing.

_Goodbye, Gwen.  
__

_Gwen's POV..._

I'm just running right now, not caring where exactly I was going. I just wanted to be as far away from _them _as possible.

So it's true then...it was totally obvious from the start. Trent is in love with Harold's sister. And no doubt she's in love with him back.

Why do I feel so...so...hurt? I broke up with him! We're done! But seeing him kiss another girl...I haven't felt this way since TDI when Heather kissed him to break me. Why do I feel this way?

I stop my running as I lean against a wall, catching my breath. Trent's probably making out with his new _girlfriend _right now in his room...

"Whoa, someone's worse for wear..." I gaze over to see Duncan approach me, smiling.

Okay, I really don't want to talk to him right now...

"Buzz off!" I snap, which seems totally unlike me to say to him.

"Whoa, easy, Gothzilla," he says. "What's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" I said before I stormed off. Really, I regret doing that to him, but I needed to be alone right now.

Something inside me just broke and I need to heal it...even though it just might not ever heal.  
_

_Leshawna's POV..._

Another half-hour...

Yeah, the stupid limo somehow broke down and the driver's working on getting it fixed before we can continue on our way to the mysterious place where the losers go to chill. I'm chilling as best I can in the backseat, leaning my head back and trying to get some beauty sleep.

I reflect on what just happened today...I just lost a million dollars.

But I'm happy.

I think I've made up with Harold...maybe. But I'm happy, no doubt.  
_

**_Only two remain! And this story is coming close to a conclusion! Stay tuned on who will win TDA: Harold or Beth? :D_**


	12. The Last Episode, REALLY!

**_Well, this is the LAST chapter. Really!_**

**_I just want to thank everyone for reading this story, and thanks for helping me reach over a 100 reviews! You guys rock!_**

**_Now that this story, and TDA, have come to a close...I can start working on my own version of TDWT! I hope you guys will read that!_**

**_And I hope some of you like Tyler, because he does have a small role. You know, he's the second guy after Harold whom I think is REALLY hot. :D_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
_ _**

_Harold's POV..._

This is it.

The LAST episode. Really.

Beth and I are standing outside the mess hall, having already eaten a batch of Chef's pancakes which I admit are pretty good. Even though the challenge hasn't started yet, I really feel sick to my stomach. I will admit, I never really thought I'd actually make it to the final two. For Gwen, when it was her vs. Owen back in TDI, I kind of assumed she would make it, considering her specific character. But me? Well, I got to consider myself pretty lucky.

I mean, I got Heather, didn't I?

I glance over at Beth as she gazes into her pocket mirror, checking her teeth. Seriously, she really looks great without the braces. I'm really glad I'm up against her and not someone like Duncan or Courtney...things would get pretty violent. Beth's not one of the violent guys in our cast; she's one of the pacifists, to be honest. I, myself, am _sort of_ a pacifist, despite my recent actions...Hey, come on! When you piss off a nerd, you should know what to expect!

"There's my two final people!" Chris said as he approached us. That mischievous smile could only say so much..."Well, this is the final episode of TDA. Anyone feel like they might crack under the pressure?"

"We've been under pressure since TDI," I told him, getting kind of annoyed by his dumb remarks.

"And just like TDI, expect more from what we have for the last episode of TDA," he told us. Oh, man, we're in for doom... "Right after you meet your former competitors."

Say what? Oh, gosh! We're going to see the others! And I'm going to see Heather!

"When do we meet them?" I asked, feeling excited as a little boy when I had gotten my first Hulk action figure. Seriously, I wanted to see Heather again!

"In Studio 8, loverboy," he informs us. "Let's go. Oh, and Harold?" He turns to me. "Don't become another Geoff and Bridgette."

As if making out was the most important thing in a relationship, gosh!  
_

_Heather's POV..._

I'm going to see Harold again! And I'm going to cheer him on to victory because he deserves it more than any of us!

"Whoa, easy!" Henrietta tells me as I squirm in my seat like a child awaiting for a cartoon to start. "Hare's coming soon, so don't look like a crazy person!"

"She's crazy about Harold..." I turned to see Noah, gazing at us from the corners of his book. Seriously, does he bring a stupid book wherever he goes?

"Hey, don't be upset just because you're most likely to unlikely to be in relationship," Henrietta shot back before smirking at me.

Yes, she told me about her and Trent and I nearly flipped. How awesome is that? Trent really needed to move on after Goth freak dumped him cold, and Henrietta totally deserves him! No, duh, she doesn't like Gwen too much and never had...

Speaking of Gwen, she's like totally quiet the whole time we've come here to Studio 8. But, with quick glances, I've noticed she looks at Henrietta and Trent every now and then. If she's upset, it's her own stupid fault. How did she think Trent felt before she deliberately had him voted off? She's just paying the price.

And so did Leshawna.

I look over at Leshawna, and surprisingly, she caught my gaze. But we quickly turned away. It was kind of awkward at first when we finally came face-to-face that day she was voted off. Small greetings, asking how the other was doing. We didn't mention Harold. She knows that I've seen enough from that episode to know she still loves Harold even after she dumped him. She knows she can't have him back; he's mine.

_Mine._

Yeah, I'm being kind of possessive here, aren't I? Well, pardon me, but I'm the one with a ring on my finger! I glanced at the ring once again, watching as it gleamed under the stagelights. Harold's grandma must have had a wonderful marriage before her husband died and she had later joined him. It's really sad that she's dead; I would have loved to meet her and let her know I would take good care of her ring...

"So when's the wedding?"

Startled, I looked over to see Katie and Sadie smiling at me. "Wedding?"

"We know which is your engagement finger, Heather," Katie told me as she took my hand to show the ring was definitely on that specific finger.

"You are going to marry him, right?" Sadie asked.

"Well, it's too soon to say anything, right?" I was a bit nervous at the question. I mean, yes, Harold is the guy for me. And sure he would make an awesome hubby. But it's still too soon and we're all still in high school. Maybe right after college...

"Bet the wedding's going to be in some lame sci-fi convention..." I glanced over to see Duncan with his arms folded. He was seated many feet away from me because he knows I'll knock him in the kiwis again if he says something stupid about Harold.

"Hey, at least I got a better chance at getting married then you, deadbeat," I said. And that really burned him as I saw him twitch. Come on. Delinquent? Convict? Who'd hire that?

"And here are our two finalists!" I heard Chris's voice.

When I turned around...I saw _him.  
__

_Harold's POV..._

"Heather!" I shouted as I raced over to her.

"Harold!" She shouted before she got up from her seat and raced towards me.

You remember those slo-mo scenes where two lovebirds run toward each other through a field of flowers? Yeah, we're living that scene. I came closer to my delicate daisy, arms reaching for her to run into-

-and next thing I know, I'm tackled in a bear hug with Owen.  
_

_Owen's POV..._

"Oh, man! Is it good to see you!" I said as I hugged Harold. "Man, how awesome!"

"Yeah, good to see you, too..." He told me. "Um, could you ease your hugging? You're crushing my intestines."

"Oh, sorry..." I said as I gently placed him down. Stupid me! I forget he has organs delicate as paper!

"Harold..." I watched as Heather approached him until the distance between them closed and they were nose-to-nose.

And they kissed. Oh, how beautiful! Seriously, Harold is a good kisser! Not that I ever kissed him, I mean! He just looks like a good kisser...not that I want to kiss him!

"You lucky dog..." I told him after their kiss broke. Really lucky dog. Heather's beautiful, and Harold is the luckiest guy in the world to have her as his own.

Not that I'm not happy with Izzy or anything...but dang, Heather is just _hot_!

Okay, careful, Owen...Izzy can smell your thoughts...

But you know who else I think is really lucky? Trent. He told me, man-to-man, that he and Henrietta are going out now, and that's more than awesome to me. Dude really needed to move on after Gwen totally crushed his aching heart, and who better than Henrietta? Easygoing and talented Trent with strong, helpful, and kind Henrietta...a match made in Heaven.

Speaking of matches, I gaze over at Beth talking to Lindsey about the upcoming that'll settle this season once and for all. Honestly, I want to cheer for Harold, but I also want to cheer for Beth. I mean, they're both great people and I don't want to root against the other. Hopefully, when someone loses, no tears go down and we're all friends here.

Well, most of us, anyway, as I glance over at Gwen and Duncan. Now way can Duncan and Harold _ever_ be friends; not after all the dramatic and violent stuff that's happened earlier in the season. And Gwen and Heather...enemies until the end.

And surely enough, I don't think Gwen and Henrietta will be hanging out anytime soon. I mean, I can totally tell Gwen's not entirely okay that Trent's in love with the strong redhead. Hey, she did this, she should accept her mistakes. I don't hate Gwen or anything, but if she's trying to badmouth Trent, claiming she's just trying to 'help out' Henrietta by 'protecting her from drama', then she really sucks, man! Not entirely, but maybe this season only...

I cast a quick glance at Gwen, whom sat next to Leshawna. They're both paying the price...  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

"There's my Hare!" I said before I hugged my brother.

"Hey, sis..." He gretted, returning the hug.

"Oh, my gosh, the final two!" I said. Really, I was so proud of him. "How exciting!"

"Hey, congrats, man," my boyfriend Trent tells him before shaking his hand.

Boyfriend...I just love that word. And I love using it in relation to Trent. That kiss was amazing. Gwen should have never had let him slip through her fingertips! Oh, why am I thinking about Gwen? I glance behind my shoulder to see her immediately hide her gaze under her greenish/bluish hair; I know she has been watching us, I just don't care...

What really matters now is that my brother is in the final two on the last episode of TDA and we're all cheering for him. "You nervous?"

"Sort of," Harold tells me, one of his arms around Heather. "I never really thought I'd make it this far..."

"Hey, I never really thought you'd trash Duncan," Trent pointed out before he glanced over at Mr. Badboy, whom was glaring at us from his seat. I swear, I just want to kill that dude...

"Or end up with Heather," Owen added, before smiling at her.

Okay, now seemed like the perfect time to tell him. "He's not the only one who ended up with someone..." I said before smiling at Trent, whom smiled back.

"Who?" Harold asked.

I said nothing. I just clasped my fingers around Trent's arm and leaned into him, smiling at my brother.

My brother had a huge OMG expression going on, but it was a good OMG, and he was smiling. "Really?" He asked. I can sense the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, really," Trent said before wrapping an arm around me.

"Awesome!" Harold says. Oh, man, you have no idea how happy it makes me feel to know my brother accepts the fact that his _older_ sister is dating a guy his age.

"Thanks, Hare," I told him. Best little brother in the world, am I right?

"Okay, gang," Chris says before he walks into the studio. "The challenge has finally been set up, everyone follow me."

Now Harold is the bravest little brother in the world if he can handle for whatever Chris has in store for him in this last episode. If anything like Season 1, I will literally _kill _Chris if my brother get eaten by a shark!  
_

_Trent's POV..._

I know that look on Henrietta's face...it's a look of worry as well as 'I'm-going-to-kill-Chris-if-my-brother-gets-killed".

Amazing how well I can tell a person's expression even after just meeting that person. I admit, when I first met Henrietta, something in me felt like flying. She was just so strong and brave and cunning, as well as smart and beautiful and caring. She's like other girls...

She's not like Gwen.

Speaking of Gwen, from the corner of my eye, for a moment, I thought I saw Gwen looking at us, at me and Henrietta. Is something wrong? Is she jealous? She can't be...she dumped me.

But I quickly push those thoughts aside as Chris leads us to the stands. The challenge was starting, and Henrietta and I gave each other a quick kiss before she had to go and do her job. I didn't sit next to Gwen, instead, I sat between Owen and Cody.

"Man, she is hot..." Cody sighed as he gazed in the direction where Henrietta was.

"Henrietta?" I asked, feeling a bit tensed he was crushing on my girl.

"Her?" Cody exclaimed. "No! I was talking about Heather!"

Okay, back up..."Heather?" Really, I am that surprised. First Gwen, then Henrietta, then, suspiciously, I think Courtney because of the way he gazed at her unconscious figure that night she was voted off, and now Heather?

"Well, yeah, I mean, the Asian girls are always feisty and I like feisty," he tells me. "Plus, if someone like Heather can go for a dork like Harold, then there's a chance the same will happen to me..."

I smile at this. Oh, what would Total Drama be without the Codester? "You'll find somebody." Really, I know he will. He's a great guy. Short, but a great guy.

"Does that mean you don't mind if I go after Gwen?" He asks me, giving me this puppy-dog look that makes him look more like a baby beaver considering his gap-teeth.

I raise an eyebrow at him, then glance over at Gwen who was talking with Leshawna. "Go ahead. I don't care."

"Really?" Why does Cody sound so surprised? "You'll let me?"

"I'm with Henrietta now, remember?" But it's nice to know he's asking my permission.

"Yeah, you're one lucky dude," he tells me with a wink.

Seriously, I am.  
_

_Cody's POV..._

Yes! I might have a chance with Gwen afterall!

Backing up to saying Heather is hot, she really is, man. But now my eyes are back to Gwen and all her beautiful glory...her pasty white face beaming in the sunlight...her murky green lips looking like the darkest minerals...her extremely dark eyes that make your knees shake with infatuation...

Yeah, I've _so _got this in the bag.

Nice to know Trent is letting me go after his ex, I mean, though Gwen is pretty sweet, that Henrietta is such a looker. Trent's really lucky to have her as his girlfriend, despite age difference in which book-boob Noah thinks is totally 'ludicrous' as he calls it. Aw, screw him, he can't get a girl!

"Hey, Gwen," I greet my Goth goddess before winking at her and smiling.

She just looks at me. Is she turned on or what? "Yeah...hi, Cody." And she looked away.

I'm getting somewhere, I just know it!  
_

_Chris's POV..._

"Harold and Beth..." I began as they stood before the starting line. "As you recall from the last episode of season 1, Gwen and Owen had to overcome a series of obstacles before crossing the finish line..."

"Is this going to require us crossing a river of sharks?" Beth asks.

"No..." After what happened to our last intern that season, we've decided to skip the sharks and do something a bit more safe. Yeah, we're running out of ideas, we're just trying to come up with something and just throw it at these guys. I motion to the entire studio lot. "Throughout these paths are many obstacles that are like totally action-packed scenes you would see in movies."

"Are we going to play Jedi?" Harold asks. Jedi? Come on! This isn't Comic Con!

"Uh, no, Harold..." I told him. Seriously, Heather likes him, why? "We're cutting the sci-fi crap...all I'm saying is that as soon as you pass this line both of you will have to accomplish crossovers and seriously dangerous paths that won't entirely kill you..." At least, I hope it won't, otherwise we could get sued! "Anyway, the cameras will be monitoring you throughout the place and the rest of the guys will be watching from the safety of here..."

And Chef and Henrietta brought out a big-screen television. The screen turned on and there showed all of us being taped right now.

"Hi, mom and dad!" Beth greets as she waves at herself on the television. Cute but annoying...

"Let's get started!" I announce. "I got an after-breakfast burrito waiting for me so do the challenge already!"

"And go!" Henrietta shouts before waving the flag.

And they're off. Wow, who would have thought two nerds in a seriously cool competition for a last episode would actually be cool?

"I got to follow Harold!" I turn around to see Heather standing from her seat, a serious look on her face but I can tell she's scared as heck.

"I totally agree!" I watched as Henrietta stood by her, that same nervous look on her face. "But same for Beth as well! I have no idea what Chris has in store for those two but I'm not going to wait around to find out!"

And with that they crossed the starting line. Boy, Harold is really loved, isn't he? You should check out his fanbase.

Hello...from the corner of my eye, I see Duncan has snuck away from the other teens, a look of mischief and trouble on his face.

Oh, I'm going to be paid extra for this stuff...  
_

_Harold's POV..._

"First obstacle!" I shouted to Beth as we halt in from of the Western set.

"What are we doing?" Beth asks. I shrug. Hey, even though were rivals in the last episode, that shouldn't stop us from helping each other out.

I hear panting behind me and we turn around to see Heather and Henrietta coming after us. What are they doing here? They should be back at the safe zone! "What are you two doing here?" I asks, though my question is directly at Heather.

She gives me this tired smile while taking a few breaths from running. "Hey, I'm not letting you fall to your doom." And she pats my back. Gosh, ain't she just awesome?

"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Beth asks Henrietta.

"I really don't know," my sister says. "I'm just the flag-waver."

Suddenly, the ground shook, and I heard...mooing?

"What is that?" Beth exclaims in fear before she clings to Henrietta.

I turn around-

"Stampede!" I shout as I point behind us to see like a dozen cows coming our way. I still remember when I wore those cow boobies...

I grab Heather's arm and all four of us ran forward, the cows right behind. Hey, anything is better than sharks! We ran throughout the Western lot, trying to find a place where we can escape them. I hold on tight to Heather, not daring to loosen my grip. I won't let her go, I won't let her get hurt...

"Chris will so regret this!" Heather shouts as she holds unto her wig. Even in the worst situations can my girlfriend find time to show her temper...and that's another thing I love about her.

"Look!" Beth shouts before pointing to a nearby gate. Our escape!

"Everyone, hurry!" I urge as we ran faster.

Oh, man, the gate is closing in! It's going to be a photo finish...

"We're not going to make it!" Heather cries in fear.

"Yes...we...will!" I grunt as I take Heather in my arms, then scoop up my sister and Beth and rushed them toward the closing gate. Hey, with the power of love, I am strong.

We made it!

I could hear the cows mooing angrily on the other side. I sure hope Chris feeds them extra for going through that crud...

"We're saved!" Beth exclaims, waving her hands around happily.

Heather leans in and kisses my cheek before smiling at me. "You saved my life again, hero..." That was one episode I will never forget. Nor this episode.

"Look," Henrietta says before she points at a nearby door with a note attached. "This must be the next obstacle."

I reach out and open the door, ever so slowly, expecting something big and scary like the alien episode. But nothing happens and we find ourselves in some normal living room setting.

"I think this is that setting where that Izzy chick acted like some granny-gangster," Henrietta suggested. Oh, who could forget that scene? It was pretty funny. Izzy sure knew how to act better than Duncan, plus she could flip her eyelids...

"I think this is our resting spot," Heather suggests before she makes her way over to the couch and sits down. "Finally, Chris came up with something we can agree on..."

"Uh, question..." I turn to Beth as she waves her hand in the air like a 4th grade student. "Is it against the rules for Heather and Henrietta to help us out?"

"I don't think the rules matter, Beth," I told her. They never had, only when necessary and so Chris can screw us over again...like what happened to Heather back in TDI when she had her head shaved but was disqualified anyway. Yeah, that wasn't fair, and I respected her constant remarks and temper rantings back in Casa de Losers for that...

Suddenly, we hear knocking from the door at the other side of the room. "Pizza!"

"Pizza?" Heather questions.

"Oh, yay!" Beth squeals before she rushes to the door. We expected to be greeted by some guy with an extra-large box...

...only to find cockroaches swarming into our room.

Heather was screaming her head off before she jumped unto me, her feet not touching the floor. Beth jumped unto Henrietta, who held her tight as if she was a little girl who need closure. Yeah, Henry and I are the only ones here who aren't afraid of these things. And these things are just piling up and filing the room!

"Someone crush them, please!" Heather screams.

"They're too many for us to crush!" Henrietta says as the bugs go right up to our legs. Seriously, how the heck does Chris come up with these things? Holding Heather over my shoulders, I reach for the door.

Crap, it's locked!  
_

_Trent's POV..._

The rest of here are watching the guys on television...and, dude, I am seriously freaking out.

"Oh, ew!" Lindsey screams as she squirms in her seat at the sight of those roaches. Yeah, who could forget her big debut back in TDI when she came across one of these things? That's how she met Tyler...if only she could remember his name.

"Oh, dude, your babe is in trouble!" Tyler tells me. "This is like that one horror movie where these two chicks. Except it was a room full of rats!" Man, I am so glad Chris went with cockroaches.

I'm really freaking out man, as I watch Henrietta hold a scared Beth on top of her as she tries to kick away those stupid bugs. My girl is strong and brave, but I'm still worried because those things are just freaky!

"Boy, hope the old lady doesn't break her back holding the young girl," Noah says as he continues reading his book. Oh, this dude is seriously-

"What you say, man?" I said angrily before grabbing the sarcastic idiot by the collar. He looks scared now. "You calling my girl a-"

"Look!" Owen says before pointing back at the screen.

Still holding Noah by his collar, I turn around and see that Henrietta and the others have formed a ladder and Harold is on top punching away at an air vent. The lid falls down and Harold is first to go through it before he reaches down and takes Heather up before Beth and Henrietta follow.

They made it! They're out of that gross place where Izzy made a freaky actress of herself. Hey, Duncan may have been a good actor, but Izzy totally owned that episode!

"Go, guys, you can do it!" I shout before I push Noah away, letting go of that wiseguy comment he made about my girl.  
_

_Noah's POV..._

I guess he must really like grandma, huh?

Look, all I can say is, after finding out that Trent and that Henrietta girl are dating-

"Looks like someone just moved to Cougar Town," I said.

And Trent slams my book against my face. _Touche.  
__

_Heather's POV..._

"That was so gross!" I scream as I hug myself, Harold patting my back comfortingly. I freaking hate bugs and Henrietta has got to be the bravest chick I know that can handle them!

"At least we overcame that challenge," Harold assures me.

We're all standing atop of the roof while those disgusting our down there probably multiplying or whatever. We help each other down before my feet finally touch dirt.

"Okay, this season's last episode is messed up," I said as I fold my arms. "Cows, roaches, what else?"

"Duck!" Beth screamed.

"Oh, now he's bringing out ducks?" I demand. That guy really needs to make a list of future medical bills!

"No, duck as in get down!" Harold shouts before he holds me and we both drop to the floor. I look up just in time to see some ball of fire shoot past us.

"This is the Arthur scene!" Henrietta screams before she protects Beth as they're both down beside us. "And those are arrows of fire!"

They aren't really arrows, thank goodness. They're just little tennis balls with flames painted on them, shooting at us at a fast pace. They weren't arrows, but I know they hurt as heck! Suddenly, that dodgeball episode didn't seem so bad!

"Everyone crawl!" Harold ordered as he guides me on my knees and we're all crawling across the ground, avoiding the stupid balls of fire, or orange paint, or whatever. Him holding me close as he guides me through the dangerous obstacle...it's making me feel all tingly inside. But this is no time for romance on account of I don't want to get another blackeye!

We crawl for at least ten minutes before we finally reach the stupid tennis ball machine. I make a tribute to TDA by grabbing a nearby wrench and just beating the crap out of it! I'm pretending it's Chris's, Duncan's, or Courtney's face as I beat it up until it's nearly dust.

"Heather, it's dead! Calm down!" Beth tells me as she grabs my arm before I could swing at the monster machine again.

"Anger management," I breathed. Perhaps Eva would like a crack at it.  
_

_Beth's POV..._

Of all the dangerous episodes we've done during our time in the Total Drama series, this one's really terrifying.

Living on a farm, I adore cows, and Chris used their cuteness against us which almost resulted in getting crushed. And then the roaches come in and I don't like bugs. They're still my mortal enemy even after I successfully went against them back in that Fear Factor episode. And balls of fury! When dodgeballs hit me back in that one episode, it hurt. But I bet tennis balls hurt just as much...

It's nice to see the tennis ball machine getting it's comeuppance. And it was pretty funny seeing Heather go all psycho she makes Izzy look normal.

"Well, that was interesting," I said as I look around. Just studio lots, nothing out of the ordinary. "I think we might be almost done here," I said as I move forward. "Maybe we're getting close to the finish-"

**_WHUMP!_**

Who put an invisible wall there?

"Are you okay?" Henrietta asks me as she helps me up.

I adjust my glasses. "Yeah..." I look back where my face just hit. Then I reach forward.

I feel a hard surface. But I'm touching air...right?

"Oh, I remember something like this from TDI," Henrietta said before she touched the wall as well. "Courtney ran her face into it..." I would love to see that clip. "One of us has to climb to the top and see what's going on."

"I'll do it," I insist, "my mark is on it, anyway."

Being the shortest, all three of them pitched together before they helped me get to the top. I reach up before I feel an edge, then hoist myself up until I'm clinging on. Finally, I lift my head up and peer over the other side.

And I see a large body of water.

"What do you see, Beth?" Harold calls.

"A giant lake," I respond.

"A lake?" Heather screams. "In the middle of the studio? If we had it any sooner we could have had a hot tub!" Ah, I remember the hot tub we built back in season 1...Justin was much dreamier back then. Now he's just...bleh!

I reach down and grasp Harold's arms before pulling him up, bringing along Henrietta and Heather who cling unto his legs. Finally, we're all up here, and thankfully there was enough space to stand on for all four of us.

"So how are we going to overcome this?" Heather asks before looking down at the pool of water.

I feel like we're trapped. Like Chris finally got us. Suddenly, I hear a loud noise...

We look up and what do we find? Chef in a helicopter!

"Here's your ticket out of here!" He calls.

"Yes, a helicopter!" Heather says with relief. "Finally, Chris shows some meaning of the word 'emergency help'."

"Oh, it ain't the helicopter, girl," Chef says before he presses a button.

From underneath pops out a rope.

"You got to be kidding me!" Heather screams.

"Look, let's just hang on and Chef will do the rest," Henrietta says before she takes one part of the rope before the rest of us follow.

Soon, we're all clinging on for our lives as Chef flies over the giant pool. It's like flying over the Pacific...

Suddenly, something hits Harold and he groans in pain.

"What's wrong?" Heather asks him worriedly.

"Some pesky fly or whatever," he says, ignoring it.

Suddenly, he's hit from behind again-

-and he let's go of the rope!

"Harold!" We scream as we watch him fall down toward the water.  
_

_Duncan's POV..._

I got my duck.

I smirk as I put down Chef's paintball gun which I filled with peanuts and watch as the flightless bird hits the water, hiding well behind a scenery wall displaying some lame 50s add. I told you I was going to get even with both Harold and Heather. Harold getting in serious trouble and Heather screaming her head off in worry. I'm still grossed out that she loves the guy...

I watch as the three chicks let go of the rope and fall down into the water with them. Heather's the first to reach him and she's hugging him like there's no tomorrow. Puke-a-thon, coming your way.

Shooting Harold down wasn't all I thought of for Plan Revenge. I take out a giant crate and open the lid before kicking it into the water. Oh, Heather is going to get a kick out of this!  
_

_Heather's POV..._

"The end of this river isn't too far," Beth says as she points in the right direction. "Just keep swimming."

Just keep swimming...just keep swimming...oh, look a cockroach...

A COCKROACH?

"Oh, my gosh!" I scream before backing up at the gross thing is floating towards me. I immediately turn around as I see another one behind me. Then another one next me. They're freaking everywhere!

"Get it away!" Beth screams as she swims behind Henrietta as I swim behind Harold. Oh, Chris is really starting to piss me off! This is so not funny! I hate bugs!

"What the heck is going on here?" I heard a familiar voice.

But not as much as I hate-  
_

_Duncan's POV..._

Courtney? What's she doing here, out on some floating piece of wood in the middle of the pool?

Her hair was a bit messed up and her clothes were ruffled from the night she was knocked out by Harold's bewitchin' but hot sister, but she still looked like the Courtney I knew.

"What are you doing here?" Heather demands as she glares at her.

"I woke up and no one was around," Courtney snaps. "I came here and then I found this river. I assumed the challenge would be engaging in water sports."

Heather looks back at the floating cockroaches before she and the others quickly get unto Courtney's raft. "Move, CITwit!"

"Hey, I may not be a CIT but at least I have hair, baldy!" Oh, burn! My girl is really starting to become the master at smartmouthing, am I right? It's pretty hot...

"Courtney, you're looking better now," the geek tells her. Is he very forgivable or is he just sucking up?

"Oh, bite me, Harold!" She screams at him.

"Hey, look!" I heard Beth say before she points toward the water.

I look and I see some snake swimming through it. Big deal. Then I see it eat all the roaches I let out. Okay, that's pretty tight.

"Oh, gosh, a snake!" Heather screams. And I thought DJ was chicken...

"You are such a baby," Courtney mocks her.

And that's when Heather pushes her off the raft. It was pretty funny, actually.

"Oh, you little-" Courtney began but she became quiet when the snake swam towards her. She shrieked before she reached toward the raft and quickly got on top of it. Wow, and she tells DJ to suck it up...

"Get it away!" Courtney screams before she scoots close to Harold. Okay, what? Harold's the least likely guy she wants to be around and now she's getting so close to him they're practically touching. Oh, that nerd needs to die...

"Let me try something," Harold says before he looks toward the snake. The stupid snake immediately stops and looks Harold straight in the eye. Okay, what the heck? Is the snake crushing on Harold as well or is the other way around?

Then the dude starts making these weird noises through his mouth as he looks at the snake. Then the snakes makes some noise as well. When did the dude speak snake? Who even speaks snake?

"Hey, Heather!" The geek said happily before turning to the girls. "It's that snake from that one time!"

"You mean the snake that touched my leg back in the woods?" Heather screams.

"She said she didn't mean to," Harold tells her. Wait, it's a she?

"How do you know it's a girl?" Beth asks as she watches the guy pick up the snake from the water and letting it wrap around his arm.

"She told me," he says as he pushes the raft.

This dude must not go out much...  
_

_Harold's POV..._

I never thought I'd meet this snake again. But still, it's nice to meet an old friend. Duh, snakes can be friends, too!

I glance over at Heather, who's keeping her distance from the snake. Man, she's been terrified all day; hope Chris won't send out spiders...

"Just to let you know," Courtney says as she glares at me. "Expect a lawsuit for hitting me!"

I just raise an eyebrow at her. "Bring it on. My uncle's a lawyer, and he can take down your slutty one any day..." I'm going to regret using the word 'slutty'. It's just not in the dictionary or Harold. But what else could I call her lawyer whom she used as a bribe to get Heather voted off? Hey, if she plans to sue me, which I know she can't, then bring it on!

Finally, our raft reaches asphalt and we quickly get off. I reach toward Heather with one hand while my other one is still holding the snake. I think we can all say that I am definitely keeping her...

"Now what?" Beth asks as she looks around.

"Now is the final level!" We heard Chris's voice. We look up and see Chris from Chef's helicopter looking down at us. "Harold and Beth! You guys are now going to race!"

"Race?" Beth asks.

"Meaning you guys got to run around the studio until you make it back to where you started!" He said.

"Oh, copied it right out of season 1..." Courtney snapped. I'm so glad I'm not going against her.

"So I guess you won't need us anymore, huh?" Heather asks as she turns to me.

I smile at her as I stood beside Beth, who was waiting to give her a signal to start the last challenge of the episode. "Trust me, I will always need you, Heather."

And with that said, Beth and I started running.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

There he goes...unto victory.

"He'll probably need to take a inhaler before he can even win this thing," Courtney scoffs. Okay, she is really pissing me off!

"Don't make me give you another coma!" Henrietta told her threateningly. And immediately, Courtney shut up, thank goodness.

"So how will we catch up?" I asks, knowing Harold and Beth were probably far by now.

_**CRASH!**_

We turn around and see a gold cart had fallen beside us.

"Thanks, Chris!" Henrietta calls as she waves at him.

"Anytime!" Chris calls before Chef flies the helicopter away.

"Come on!" Henrietta says excitedly before we all board the golf cart. "This ride is off the chain!"

"Off the chain?" Courtney asks. "Is't that like outdated slang?"

"You calling me old?" Henrietta warns her.

"No...ma'am..." Courtney says before she shrinks in her seat. Yeah, Courtney, Be afraid. Be _very _afraid.

Who needs a car when you got a really sweet golf cart?  
_

_Harold's POV..._

Beth and I are at even as we run as fast as we can around the studio. This is nothing like the little jog we had in the big sleep episode back in TDI. I'm not going to stop to breath; I'm going to win.

"Hey, Harold!" I turn to see Beth looking at me while still breathing at a pace. "Good luck!"

I smile at her. "You, too!"

And we just keep on running.  
_

_Beth's POV..._

Boy, my heart is pumping fast! But I got to keep going!

Boy, Harold is running really well! He might actually have a shot! For me, win or lose, I'm just happy I came this far and had made it to the final two. And I'm happy I was in the final two with no other than Harold. He would've rocked season 1, but hey, everyone needs a chance. So Gwen and Owen got theirs, now we're getting ours.

"The finish line!" I shout as we come around the corner and find the entrance to the studio.

So close...I'm getting close...  
_

_Harold's POV..._

The finish line! And we're almost there!

But only one of us is going to past it first.

Got to move! Got to move! Ignore throbbing heart and pumping blood! Got to move!

Getting nearer...

_Beth's POV..._

Getting nearer...  
_

_Harold's POV..._

Legs, don't fail me now!  
_

_Beth's POV..._

I should have done better in PE!

_Harold's POV..._

My breathing hurts!  
_

_Beth's POV..._

My feet hurt!  
_

_Harold's POV..._

Going...  
_

_Beth's POV..._

Going...  
_

_Chris's POV..._

"And the winner is..." I shouted from the helicopter as I peered down at the conclusion. Wow, those nerds sure can run fast...

And one of those nerds cuts through the ribbon of the finish line...

"Harold!"  
_

_Harold's POV..._

I stop in my tracks, my feet feel like fire and my throat feeling like a drought. I breath in and out, in and out, my eyes all blurry...

I blink a few times before looking at what had just happened.

I...I won.

"I won..." I whisper quietly.

"Yay, Harold!" I turn around and see Katie and Sadie rushing toward me before getting me in a hug. Aw, hugs are nice...

"Congrats, man!" Owen says before he brings out the ultimate hug and nearly crushes me. "Oh, man! You are awesome!"

I smile at him before I smile at Beth, whom smiles back.

"Great job," she tells me, accepting her defeat.

"You, too, Beth," I told her. In a way, she won as well.

The others congratulate me, patting me on the back and all that.

Then I come face-to-face with Leshawna...

Everyone just grew quiet as we looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

This is Leshawna...first love, first kiss...first breakup...we've had our ups and downs, and then things went from love to hate to love again...What can I make of us now?

Then she smiles at me. "Congrats, white boy."

That answers my question. "Thanks, Leshawna..." I smile at her, a feeling of redemption going through me.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" I turn to see Duncan walking toward us, he glaring at me. "The geek won?"

"That's super geek to you, punk!" I told him sharply. After this victory, I don't think people will take geeks for granted again.

"Whatever..." Duncan scoffs.

"Harold?" That beautiful voice...

My smile widens as I turn around and see my angel coming through the studio entrance with my sister driving a golf cart. She quickly jumped from her seat and rushes toward me. I rush toward her as well.

Insert slo-mo-gushy-romantic-flower scene here.

And then we kiss.

And the others cheer for us as we continue kissing.

I won twice this season.  
_

_Duncan's POV..._

The geek won. Lame.

But I don't care anymore. I sure wish he and Heather wouldn't share spit on camera.

While the others just cheer, my eye catches a certain brunette.

She looks pissed, arms folded and pouting because she's not Harold. Seriously, that pout is another thing that makes her adorable...  
_

_Courtney's POV..._

"Want to get out of here and get a bite to eat?"

Startled, I turn to see Duncan smirking at me, offering me his hand. Wow, I haven't seen Duncan for a while. Has he been working out?

But keeping my posture I turn my nose at him. "I don't usually eat with losers."

But I took his hand anyway.

"Neither do I," he said with a smug grin that I found so adorable. "But I asked you, didn't I?"

And we just started walking off, away from the crowd. It feels really good to be alone with Duncan again...

"So where do you want to buy me dinner?" He asks. Oh, don't push it...

"I'd be happy to fix you a nice homemade knuckle-sandwhich," I warn him, shaking my fist at his adorable face.

But I might consider paying for him.  
_

_Beth's POV..._

So I lost. I'm okay, really.

I knew from the start Harold would win. He just needed a push and some feminine support, such as Heather, whom is holding him like a teddy bear. They are so cute together, I envy her.

"You were great, BFF!" My BFF Lindsey tells me before she hugs me. "Congrats on the loss!"

"Thanks, Lindsey," I told her before hugging her back.

"So, Harold," Chris said as he approached, "what are you going to do with one million dollars?" And Chef handed Harold the suitcase full of cash. Wow, look at all that green!

Harold smiles. "I'm thinking of throwing a little victory party." And everyone cheered. "On a yacht!"

"Oh, man, you rock so hard!" Owen shouts before hugging him again.

Harold laughs after the hug ends. Then he turns to me. "But first, I'd like to give a thousand dollars to everyone...fifty-thousand for Beth."

I nearly lost my breath when everyone else gasped at Harold's suggestion. I'm getting cash?

"You're giving some of your money?" Chris asks, shocked.

Harold smiles and shrugs. "Hey, everyone has done their job in the series. Everyone deserves a little something." He smiles at me. "And Beth came in second place, so that definitely counts for something."

"Oh, Harold..." He is so sweet! And I rush over to him and just hug him. "I love you, Harold!"

"Hey!" I look up to see a very jealous Heather. "I'm the only one who gets to tell him that!"

Everybody loves Harold, Heather...I know I do, because I just got fifty grand!  
_

_Heather's POV..._

The night has never been more perfect...especially for Harold's victory party!

We're all at some lake waiting for Harold's yacht. I lean into my boyfriend, the warmness of his skin fighting through the chilly air.

He won. I'm so happy for him. And while I think it's totally crazy he would still give a thousand bucks to Duncan and Courtney even after all that crap they did to him, it's still very sweet. Harold's so sweet...

And his snake isn't so bad. I glance over as its head pops out from underneath Harold's shirt. The female snake had made a home in Harold's heart as well as I did. She's not so scary after getting to know her. Speaking her language, I don't think that's possible.

"Hey, where's Henrietta?" Trent asks as he looks around.

"Not sure," I told him.

"Probably putting on her slow-aging cream," Noah calls. I see him leaning against a pole, reading a book. Will this guy shut the heck up?

"Oh, dude, will you just-" Trent begins but then we hear a familiar...a voice only familiar to me.

"Heather Feather!"

Oh, I know that name anywhere...

I quickly turn around and who do I see?

My parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I said before my mom brings me in a hug.

"Oh, Heather, my sweet baby girl!" My mom says as she hugs me tight.

"Wow, you guys are actually happy to see me?" Really, I am surprised. I thought that me away from home was freedom for them...

"Of course, we're happy to see you," my mom tells me before she looks me in the eye. "We love you no matter what."

"Even when you seem a little hard to handle..." My dad adds, patting my head.

Oh, I feel all soft and cuddly and teary inside. But I just smile at my parents. I'm really happy to see them again.

Suddenly, I remembered Harold and I quickly motioned to him. "Um, guys...this is-"

"Harold," my dad says before he brings him into a manly hug. "So good to see you!"

Something tells me that there will be no family problems for my relationship.

"Um, how did you guys get here?" I ask my mom.

"My parents brought them." I look over and see Henrietta smiling at us. Next to her were three redheads and a brunette man.

Harold's family.

"We met Harold's parents during a business trip," my dad tells me. He smiles at Harold's dad before shaking his hand.

"Harold!" Harold's redhead mom squeals before she rushes toward her son and hugs him. "Oh, my baby boy! My sweet little baby boy!"

"Mom!" Harold said, but he smiles anyway.

"I'm never been a prouder father, son," his brunette dad said before he hugged him as well.

"Yeah, you're not as big a dork," another redhead boy with glasses and the tackiest shirt I've ever seen said as he patted Harold. This must be his brother. He smiles at me, a gap like Cody's. "I mean, you did snag the hot babe." Okay, eww...

"This place smells," a little redhead girl complained as she looked around. Oh, his bratty sister...red hair, freckles, green eyes. Wow, the kids in Harold's family got their looks from the mother.

"And you're Heather," his mom said before she approaches me and hugs me. "What a lovely girl you are." I guess she doesn't care about my bald head covered by my hideous wig.

"Uh, thanks," I tell her. Wow, she's beautiful...Henrietta's captured her mother's looks well. So did Harold.

"Here comes our boy's yacht!" His dad shouts before pointing.

The yacht came our way and we didn't waste a second getting on and getting this party started.

I look toward my parents as they walk in, arm-in-arm, same for Harold's parents. They may be old, but that doesn't stop them from reliving their youth when they were young and had fallen in love.

It was like looking into the future.

I smile at Harold before I place my arm in his and we followed everyone into yacht. I turn around and see Trent and Henrietta following behind us, arm-in-arm.

I see the future, alright.  
_

_Gwen's POV..._

This is a pretty sweet party. Good music, good food, and I got a thousand bucks.

But if there's one thing I don't got...

I turn from the punch bowl and see Trent and Henrietta sitting at a nearby table, playfully feeding each other fried shrimp. I watch as Trent playfully takes away the shrimp puff away from her mouth and pops it into his instead. And they both laugh.

I feel something inside me...Guilt? Sadness? Regret? I don't know...

But Trent looks happy...looks even happier than he had when he was with me. It hurts to say that but it's the truth. Henrietta works so much better with him and goofy ways.

Going back to 'helping her out' by telling her to 'be careful'...I regret that. I guess I wasn't entirely ready to let Trent go. Well, I did let him go, but I meant I wasn't ready to see him with someone else...while I have no one. And heck no am I going for Cody!

But now...now Trent has moved on.

And so should I.

I watch as Trent kisses Henrietta before he leaves for a few moments. And I walk over to her table.

"Henrietta?" Seriously, I was nervous after our last encounter.

She looks at me, and I can see a gleam of anger in her green eyes. "What, Gwen?" I can still sense scary hostility.

I took a deep breath. "Look, I was stupid...I didn't know what else to do...and seeing all this..." I motioned to her, suddenly seeing Trent's guitar in her lap. "I guess I'm paying a price, huh?" I force a chuckle.

"What are you telling me, Gwen?" She asks me carefully, eyeing me.

I give her a sad smile. "Take care of Trent, okay?" The weight of those words brought me down just a bit, and I felt like sinking.

I'm giving up Trent, I'm giving him up completely.

I'm moving on just as he had.

Henrietta's just looks at me for a few moments. Then she smiles. "I will."

And with that said, I return the smile before I walk off.

_Goodbye, Trent._

Suddenly, a plate of fries was shoved in my face.

It's Leshawna, and she's giving me a sympathetic smile. "Breakup Therapy, plate for two." And she places an arm around me before we walk off.

"Thanks, Leshawna," I tell her before popping a fry into my mouth.

"Hey, girl, you ain't the only one who needs to heal," she said with a sad smile before she glances behind her shoulder.

It's Harold, of course.

"Ladies!" I turn around and there's Cody, smiling like an idiot. "Need a shoulder to cry on? I'm here!"

"Oh, go stuff your face," I said before taking a few fries and shoving them into his mouth so he would shut up.  
_

_Cody's POV..._

Gwen digs me.

I mean, she fed me, even though some of the fries hit the back of my throat...

Still, if she ever needs a man in her life, I'm that man.

Like I said before, if Harold can get a girl, I can, too.

I'm making progress, baby!  
_

_Leshawna's POV..._

So Gwen and I have gone through breakups...we're healing nicely.

So Gwen completely lost Trent to Henrietta and I totally lost Harold to Heather...but we have to move on.

While maybe one day I'll look back on this and feel a pang of regret and loss, I will always have white boy in my heart.

As that old saying goes, 'It's better to have loved and lost. Than never to have loved at all.'

There's also the saying, 'If you were loved once, you can be loved again'.

Amen to that, man.  
_

_Henrietta's POV..._

What Gwen told me...that must have taken a lot of will power to actually spit it out.

Maybe I was too hard on her...maybe I wasn't. All I know is that she's finally letting go of Trent, no more 'I'm trying to help' crap just to make him look bad so she can still have him in a certain way.

So Gwen's cool now...

But enough about Gwen, my little brother won Total Drama Action.

I'm so proud of him. I've always been proud of him. I'm proud to call him my brother as I am proud to call myself his sister.

He worked through, he overcame obstacles, he made it to the finish. And he shared his prize with everyone, even to those bastards that did him wrong. But still, my brother is very sweet and can't hate someone for very long. While I totally disagree that a friendship can be formed between him and Mr. Green Day, it's nice to see them on some good terms. If Duncan does anything stupid, my brother can whoop his butt.

So mom and dad are here, Heidi and Howard are here...Heather's parents are here. We're all on this yacht together, celebrating my brother's victory.

I can't stop saying that I'm so proud of him.  
_

_Noah's POV..._

"I guess I was right," I said as I sat across from Henrietta's table, looking away from my book. "You really are in a relationship with a younger guy."

She flashes me a smile...a smile that seems kind of..._pretty._

"Nothing's wrong with dating certain ages, young, sophisticated, intelligent Noah," she tells me in this baby voice.

Young? Sophisticated? Intelligent? No one here has called me that before...

Why do my hands suddenly fear clammy? "S-still..." My voice is shaking. "You're a cougar, you know that, right?"

She laughs...she sounds like a little girl. "Who says cougars aren't people?" She didn't sound angry...she sounded kind of charming. "We cougars just live how we want to live, like any would live. And with our young, hot boyfriends...Maybe one day you'll see what that's like." And she winks at me.

My eyes widen at the thought. I'm too smart and young for a cougar that might look like Rosie O' Donnel! But why does the thought of-

"Maybe not now," she said in this slight-seductive tone. "But who knows? Maybe you'll develop a crush on some older woman."

"Oh, uh..." I was a lost for words. "I don't think-"

"He likes Madonna!" I wheel around to see Izzy, arm-in-arm with Owen, smiling at me.

"No, I don't!" I shout but she just smiles at me before she and Owen rush off. Oh, not true! Even thought Madonna has eyes blue as an ocean and hair bright as gold-

Oh, snap out of it, Noah!

I feel hot...my sweater feels all sticky with sweat inside.

"Don't worry, Madonna boy," Henrietta laughs before she turns back to her shrimp."Oh, and Noah? You got ketchup on your face."

I feel my face. It's not ketchup.

I'm blushing.

"Hey, babe," Trent greets her before siting beside her.

"Hey, yourself, handsome," she greets before she kisses his cheek.

Maybe older women aren't so bad?  
_

_Heather's POV..._

So Harold and I, we're standing outside, enjoying the view of the night as well as enjoying each other's company. While everyone else is inside having a good time, we're having a good time just being alone together on this nice night.

"So what do your parents do?" I ask him.

"My dad's a doctor," he explains. "My mom's a wrestler."

I blink. "A wrestler?" Now I know where Harold got his skills from...

"Yeah, she's Big Momma."

"Big Momma?" I exclaim. "One of Canada's best female wrestlers?"

"Yeah, that's her," he smiles. "I know. You can barely recognize her without her black and blue mask."

"Wow..." I said. "So that big mansion on the hill...it's yours, huh?"

"Yeah..." He says while averting his eyes. "But still, winning the million dollars is great...I'm going to donate some of it to my little sister's girl scout group."

"Aw, that's so nice..." He keeps getting better and better, doesn't he?

Suddenly, his shirt began to squirm, and out pops his little pet snake. We laugh as the snake hisses, and I think I see a smile.

"I'll be right back," he says before walking back into the room. I smile as I watch him go...

"He's quite a lucky guy..."

I turn around and who do I find? Tyler.

"Oh, hey, Tyler..." I greet. We haven't really spoken to each other that well, if you could count that one time when I caught him with Lindsey when we were still in an alliance back in TDI.

"S'up?" He greets before nodding. "Heather, I really got say...you've changed a lot this season."

I blush. "Yeah, thanks...and, uh, sorry I hit you with a dodgeball back in season 1...and then hit you with a canoe."

He laughs. "It's all good." He turns back toward the moonlight.

I look at him. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be inside? You know, with Lindsey?"

Tyler gives me a sad smile. "Like to. But then it would take a while before Lindsey can recognize me again..."

Oh, yeah, cute but dumb Lindsey always forgetting everyone's names...I feel bad for Tyler. He's her boyfriend and she can't remember his freaking name!

"Hey, she still likes you," I assure him. "Even though she doesn't know your name, you're hot enough for her to know she's yours."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." He laughs. Then he looks at me. "You think I'm hot?"

"Oh, uh..." I didn't mean it in that way, I meant it as-"It's a compliment, I swear! Nothing more!" The last thing I want is to be another Gwen and be accused for liking someone's boyfriend.

"Easy, man," he laughs. "It's all good." And with that he left his side and returned back to the party. Not before turning back to me. "By the way, I think you're kind of hot, too..."

I laugh. Good thing Lindsey's too stupid to know who's really Tyler or she would be biting my head off.  
_

_Harold's POV..._

I spot the only snake charmer besides me hanging around the buffet table.

"Hey, DJ," I called.

"Hey, man," he greets me with a smile. "Congrats again on the win." And we bump knuckles.

"Thanks, DJ," I said. DJ's really a good guy, I assure you. He's just easily brought into a bad crowd, like Duncan's. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Hey, man, this is your night," he tells me. "Anything, dude."

"Okay," I said before I took out my precious pet and showed her to him. "Watch her, will you?"

He takes a good look at my snake then gently takes her in his hands. "Aw, she's beautiful..." Wow, DJ really has overcome his fear of snakes. "What's her name?"

"Leia," I said proudly.

"Oh, I get it," he laughs. "Named after Princess Leia from Start Wars, sci-fi fan?"

I look at him funny. "No, she's named after my granny. Her name was Leia." Though Granny Leia did love Star Wars and enjoyed watching them all until she died...

"Oh..." DJ's voice trails off before looking at snake Leia once more. "Uh, cool name."

"Thanks," I said told him before I went back to Heather. I found her smiling as she looked toward the moonlight.

"I'm back," I said before I stood next to her.

"Missed you," she told me sweetly.

"Ditto," I laugh. We continue looking toward the sky. "So...seasons 2's over..."

"Yeah..." She says quietly. "But I have this feeling we're just starting something anew..."

"Yeah, what a bummer that'll be..."

"Not really," she laughs. "Though it will suck, at least we're all in this together."

"Hey, just like that song." I'm not a dedicated fan of High School Musical, but the movies were pretty cool; though the second and third sucked. But that Kaycee Stroh sure is pretty..."Maybe we should sing it sometime in the third season."

Heather laughs. "Third season? Sing? Please!"

"Yeah, singing for an entire season could kill you," I laugh. "But I'm sure Chris wouldn't make us do something like that..."

"I hope not," Heather laughs. "I don't think I can sing and dance at the same time. Plus, I bet the songs will be crap."

"Not if we choose our songs," I suggest. "Remember? All YouWanted?"

"It's All I Wanted," she corrects.

"And you got what you wanted!" I chime in. We both laugh.

And I _definitely_ got what I wanted.  
_

_Heather's POV..._

It's just so beautiful tonight. Standing out here, on a yacht, reminds me of that ending scene in the Fantastic Four movie where Reed and Susan stood outside the party and then Reed proposed to her...

Speaking of proposals..."Hey, Harold?"

"Yeah?"

I lift my hand up to show him the ring he gave me. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." He blushes. He looked so cute like this.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I ask softly. Really, I'm not bothered, it's just...wow...

"Well, not right now..." He says. "I mean, I'm not sure if you would..."

I smile at him. "Harold, we've known each other for long, even when we never really spoken to each other that much back in TDI..." I glance at the ring once more. "You should know my answer..." I said I would never let him go, and I'm keeping that promise. And he's perfect, no other guy can match up to him.

And he gave me one of the biggest smiles in the world, and it just made my heart melt. Then he embraced me.

"I love you, Heather..." He whispers to me.

My lip trembles. Hearing those words just makes you want to cry, you know? "L-love you, too..."

Then we gaze into each other's eyes. My gray ones meeting his green ones...

Then we lean toward each other and kiss.

As I said _way _in the beginning, it's amazing that we've come this far after TDI ended. And that was _not _sarcasm right there.

We've gone through major drama, rivalry, heartbreak, and even near-death experiences. But all in all, it led us, me and Harold, to something we both never really thought would happen.

We had both been very different people, thinking the other a complete opposite. But then came a time for closure, and then we got to know each other...

We learned about each other being made fun of sometime in our lives, insulted for who we were.

He had been broken...

...and I fixed him.

Just like he fixed me.

This.

Season.

Rocked.  
_

**_Well, that's it! Thanks again to everyone who read this story! It really means a lot to me how much you guys love my stories! Hugs to all! :)_**


End file.
